Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Alia Inverse
Summary: Semi AU. La destrucción de una aldea ha dejado a Giotto y a sus guardianes con ocho pequeños supervivientes a su cargo. Tras decidir criarlos como a sus propios hijos, la vida en la mansión de los Vongola nunca será igual. Original de EngelMegane
1. Prólogo

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del traductor: <strong>Bienvenido a la traducción de 'A second chance'. Podría ponerme a enumerar las razones por la que deberías seguir leyendo, pero es más rápido que simplemente muevas el cursor. Tan sólo quiero aclarar unas cosas. Todas las situaciones, OCés, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a EngelMegane. Voy a tratar de hacer una traducción lo más fiel posible, pero algunas de las situaciones y juegos de palabras perderán parte de su sentido; si podéis, yo recomiendo leer la versión original. En fin, ya me he enrollado demasiado; ¡os dejo con la historia!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>Hey, mi primera historia para la comunidad de KHR, y es sobre las generaciones Primera y Décima. He leído un montón de cosas sobre Tsuna y Cía. viajando atrás en el tiempo y tal, pero esto es un poco distinto. Algo de Universo Alternativo, porque ocurrió hace 400 años, durante la época de Primo y todo eso. Siempre les he visto como a una familia, los Primeros siendo papis de la Decima generación (¡sin mujeres añadidas! ¡Si es posible!). Básicamente, esto va de todos ellos siendo una gran familia disfuncional, con Tsuna y sus guardianes como niños.

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano posee KHR. Cariño familiar, algo de angustia, OOC y algún fallo léxico.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Publicado por primera vez el 6 de enero de 2011)<strong>

* * *

><p>No pudieron evitarlo.<p>

La primera generación de los Vongola contempló la aldea reducida a ruinas, la culpa mezclada con lamentos y desesperación. Había sido una de las aldeas más pacíficas bajo la protección de los Vongola, y una Famiglia rival, de algún modo, lo descubrió y lanzó un ataque a gran escala.

Y esa aldea feliz y tranquila que confiaba plenamente en sus defensores no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad. Todo fue arrasado, las casas cayeron y los cadáveres cubrían el suelo mientras su sangre manchaba la tierra seca y muerta.

Pero nadie lo lamentaba más que el mismo Giotto, el líder de los Vongola, que ahora se encontraba entre la masacre y la violencia, pena, dolor y agonía marcados en su joven cara de veintiún años, sus ojos del color del atardecer inspeccionando el daño que su descuido había causado.

Era la única persona responsable por esto. ¿Por qué no llegó antes? Podría haber evitado esto si hubiese llegado a la aldea lo bastante rápido. Si hubiese sido más veloz, ¡si se hubiese fiado más de su instinto!

"Giotto." Una mano se posó en su hombro y se giró, mirando la expresión arrepentida de su Guardián de la Tormenta y mejor amigo, que sentía tantos remordimientos como él. "No te culpes. No podíamos saberlo. Había…" Su voz se quebró, y el hombre de pelo magenta paró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ese momento.

"G…" El rubio entendía como se sentía ahora mismo, pero aun así no podía evitar culparse. "Juramos proteger la aldea y fallamos. ¿Puedes echármelo en cara?"

"Bueno, en lugar de estar aquí sin hacer nada, ¿por qué no inspeccionamos la zona para ver si queda algún superviviente?" Una voz paciente y tranquila interrumpió su conversación, y ambos hombres se volvieron hacia su interlocutor. Asari Ugetsu era la viva personificación de su elemento, la Lluvia, y su calma no se rompió por la inmensa pena que sentía. "Todavía puede haber esperanza, Giotto."

"Es cierto. Dios nunca nos abandonará." Knuckle estaba avasallado, su viva personalidad apagada por los sucesos que habían ocurrido, pero todavía capaz de consolar a su líder, como el Sol siempre asociado a él. "Iré con Asari y buscaremos por el norte de la aldea."

"Knuckle, Asari…" El rubio les sonrió cálidamente y con gratitud, tratando de recuperarse. "Gracias. G y yo iremos al sur. Daemon, ¿podéis ir al oeste Lampo y tú?"

"Ehh? ¿Por qué tengo que ir con Daemon?" El más joven, el Guardián del Trueno, medio escondido detrás de Asari se quejó al rubio. "¿Por qué tengo que ir allí, de todas formas?"

"Nfufufu…" Daemon Spade rió entre dientes, observando al joven, quién gritó y trató de ocultarse de la línea de visión del Guardián de la Niebla escondiéndose tras las ropas del Guardián de la Lluvia. "Yo tampoco quiero hacer de niñera para un niñato, Giotto. ¿Por qué no le haces acompañar a Alaude en vez de mí?" Sugirió con una sonrisa perversa.

La mirada que le dirigió el Guardián de la Nube podría derretir el hielo. "… Giotto, me voy." Y sin más, la alondra desapareció, probablemente para buscar supervivientes hacia el este, la única dirección que el rubio no había mencionado.

"Ha… Ha huido…" Giotto rió nerviosamente, viendo aparecer una vena en la frente de Daemon por el hecho de tener que cuidar de Lampo. Sin mediar palabra convocó su tridente, las puntas señalando al peliverde, que chilló de miedo.

"Entonces, Lampo…" El Guardián de la Niebla parecía realmente peligroso en ese momento, con un brillo asesino en la mirada mientras analizaba a la figura temblorosa con algo parecido al sadismo. "Veamos lo rápido que puedes correr… Nfufufufufu…"

-KHR-

El resto les observó algo exasperado mientras el dúo se marchaba, Lampo corriendo tan rápido como podía, huyendo del hombre que caminaba con un paso tranquilo, casi indolente, mientras la punta de su tridente brillaba de forma amenazadora.

Con un resoplido, Giotto apartó las grandes vigas de madera y los restos de roca que rodeaban lo que quedaba de una casa. Llevaban trabajando casi una hora y, de momento, no había vuelto a saber nada de sus Guardianes. Siguió trabajando, ignorando los cuerpos que poblaban las calles y tratando de contener la bilis en la garganta, mientras las llamas de la última voluntad le ayudaban a mover restos imposibles de desplazar para una persona normal. Sería más fácil si pudiese destruir los escombros directamente, pero no se atrevía a poner en peligro la vida de quién pudiese estar atrapado debajo.

La forma en que estas personas habían sido asesinada era horrible. Podía ver algunos disparados hasta la muerte, mientras otros sufrían tales quemaduras que casi no parecían humanos. Hombres, mujeres, niños, no importaba si eran jóvenes o ancianos, todos ellos habían sido brutalmente asesinados. Podía sentir la cólera blanca y ardiente consumiéndole. La repentina ira, creciendo y retorciéndose en su interior le hizo golpear uno de los muros aún en pie, haciendo que tambalease y cayese, mientras las rocas casi se desintegraban cuando las llamas las alcanzaban.

¿Acaso no tenían corazón? ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto a gente inocente? No tenían nada que ver con los Vongola, tan sólo intentaban vivir sus vidas en paz, como buenamente podían. Ser asesinados como cerdos en el matadero… ¡Era demasiado!

Gruñó, dejando que la furia le devorase por completo. No le importaba que sus enemigos le persiguieran, pero involucrar a gente que vivía en armonía… No iban a salirse con la suya. Él no se lo permitiría.

De repente, un débil gimoteo alcanzó sus oídos y su intuición saltó, diciendo que había alguien atrapado bajo los escombros. Enseguida reaccionó, escarbando entre los desechos, siempre llamando a la persona que estaba debajo, cuyas palabras podía por fin distinguir.

"Alguien… Mamá… Papá… Ayudadme… D…Duele…"

"¡No te preocupes, puedo oírte! ¡Casi estoy ahí!" Sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Apartando las piedras y restos de la construcción a sus espaldas, al fin pudo ver un brazo que se movía débilmente, pero con vida.

Alguien había sobrevivido a la tragedia. Un rayo de esperanza. La situación no era tan horrible como parecía.

"¡Estoy aquí! ¡Te salvaré!" Con un último resuello levantó una piedra enorme y por fin Giotto pudo echar un vistazo, sin aliento, mientras su cerebro registraba la visión del herido frente a él.

Era un niño. Un niño de no más de cinco años, cubierto de roña y polvo, con lagrimas de dolor y terror surcando su rostro mientras un par de cuerpos que Giotto reconoció con horror como sus padres le cubrían de forma protectora, dando sus vidas por la de su hijo.

Al momento apagó sus llamas de última voluntad, no queriendo asustar al niño más de lo que ya estaba. Con cuidado apartó los cuerpos, jurando darles un funeral digno antes de volverse al pequeño, cuyo pelo castaño oscuro le oscurecía la cara mientras sollozaba quedamente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Giotto le habló con suavidad, arrodillándose frente al niño, sus ojos moviéndose con rapidez mientras buscaba heridas de gravedad. No vió nada, pero eso no descartaba posibles heridas internas. "¿Te duele algo?"

El niño no le contestó y siguió sollozando, haciéndose un ovillo mientras sus grandes ojos color caramelo le mostraban miedo y desconfianza. "Ve-Vete de aquí… Qu-Quieres hacerme da-daño…"

Eso no era bueno. El niño estaba completamente traumatizado. Echando a un lado su ira inicial contra los que habían hecho que un niño inocente temiese por su vida, Giotto retrocedió con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, desesperado por hacerle comprender que no iba a hacerle daño.

"Mira, no llevo nada. Te prometo que no voy a hacerte nada. Estoy aquí para ayudarte." Le dijo con seriedad, intentando transmitir confianza. Es cierto que podía simplemente coger al niño para tratar sus heridas, pero así estaría dañando la frágil estabilidad mental del chaval, y quién sabe qué efectos podría tener a largo plazo.

"¿De-De verdad? ¿No me harás nada?" El niño dudaba; quería confiar en alguien y llorar hasta no poder más. El rubio sonrió tan amable y dulcemente como pudo, ofreciéndole la mano. Pero antes de que el niño pudiese hacerlo se desmayó, asustando a Giotto que inmediatamente le sujetó, apretándolo contra su pecho.

"Gracias a Dios…" Murmuró mientras comprobaba el débil, pero existente pulso del niño. Tenía cortes y moratones por todo el cuerpo, pero nada roto que él supiese.

El niño era afortunado, pensó mientras transportaba su pequeña carga fuera de los escombros. Le mantuvo cerca de sí, escuchando su respiración entrecortada, y sólo pudo rezar para que el niño viviese una buena vida a pesar de lo que había sufrido ese día.

"¡G!" Llamó, buscando a su compañero. Tenía que encontrar a Knuckle o salvar al niño no habría servido para nada. Giotto no tenía intención de perder otra vida ante la tragedia. "¡G! ¿Dónde estás!"

"¡Giotto! ¡He encontrado a alguien!" Oyó responder a su Guardián de la Tormenta, y se apresuró en dirección a la voz tratando de no zarandear al niño que llevaba en brazos. "¡Es un niño!"

¿Otro? Giotto no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello pues encontró a G aparecer con un niño con el pelo de color de plata en brazos. "Le encontré detrás de una trampilla. Parece que su hermana le protegió cubriéndola con una alfombra. Es el único que quedaba, no está herido, sólo inconsciente." Aseguró el peso del niño en sus brazos, fijándose ahora por primera vez en el castaño colgado del pecho de Giotto. "¿Y él? ¿Está herido?"

"No tuvo tanta suerte." Giotto respondió forzadamente. "Le encontré debajo de sus padres, que actuaron de escudos humanos contra el tiroteo. No está herido de gravedad, pero sí en estado de shock. Traumatizado."

"Mierda." Juró G, clavando sus pupilas magenta en el niño. Sus ojos se escurecieron de rabia al ver que el niño aún temblaba de miedo. "Cuando encontremos a esos tipos, voy a matarles." Gruñó. "No voy a perdonarles después de lo que han hecho."

"Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Knuckle." Viendo que Giotto tenía ambas manos ocupadas, G se las arregló para levantar el brazo y dispara sus propias llamas escarlata hacia el cielo, indicando al resto que habían encontrado supervivientes. "Ese niño necesita tratamiento." Señaló con la cabeza al pequeño de pelo castaño.

"Comprueba si ese otro también está en shock." El rubio señaló al del pelo plateado. "Veamos si Asari y los demás han encontrado a más gente."

-KHR-

"Ocho niños." Giotto suspiró y se masajeó la frente, apoyando los codos en la mesa mientras los Guardianes se acomodaban en el despacho. "Sólo ocho niños han sobrevivido al ataque." Se reclinó en la silla, sintiendo como el cansancio mental y físico le alcanzaba tras regresar a la mansión, entrada la tarde. "No puedo creerlo."

"Al parecer, todos se salvaron bien porque un miembro de su familia les protegió o bien porque fueron escondidos durante la matanza." Asari estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de la mesa de Giotto, y la tristeza dominaba su expresión. "El chico que encontré trató de proteger a su padre de mí."

"Siete niños y una niña." Alaude anunció con voz monótona, ocultando sus sentimientos mientras se apoyaba en el muro más alejado del resto. "Edades que van de uno a ocho años. Los mellizos has sido disparados en el ojo derecho, y la niño sufrió heridas graves en el estómago. Es posible que pierdan la vista. Y el bebé casi no respiraba cuando le encontramos."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Giotto?" Inquirió G desde su puesto al lado de la ventana, analizando la expresión pensativa del rubio. "Esos niños no tienen ningún sitio a donde ir después de lo que ha pasado. Todo aquél que conocían ha muerto. No podemos echarles ahora. La Famiglia que les atacó podría ir tras ellos de nuevo si se dan cuenta de que aún están vivos."

"Ya lo sé, G." Giotto entrecruzó los dedos, tratando de encontrar una solución. "Quizá hayan visto a los que les atacaron. Me gustaría mantenerles a salvo y que olviden el día de hoy tanto como les sea posible. Pero…" Frunció el ceño y el silencio se apoderó de la sala hasta que fue roto por unos golpes rápidos al otro lado de la puerta.

"Adelante." Giotto levantó la vista para encontrarse con Knuckle, que había estado atendiendo a los niños. "¿Cómo están, Knuckle?"

"Las heridas ya están curadas. Pero…" El sacerdote parecía exhausto tras curar a todos los pequeños. Estaba inseguro y un poco confuso, lo que disparó de nuevo la hiper-intuición del rubio.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Knuckle? Se levantó, tratando de mantener la calma. Su intuición le decía que los niños estaban bien, pero estaba claro que algo molestaba al Guardián del Sol.

El moreno todavía dudó un momento más, antes de levantar la vista para clavarla en azul zafiro.

"Giotto… Hay algo que deberías saber… sobre los niños que hemos rescatado."

-KHR-

Los guardianes Vongola estaban observando incrédulos al castaño que dormía profundamente, incapaces de creer lo que sus ojos les contaban.

"Gi-Giotto…" Dudó G, antes de confrontar a su mejor amigo.

"Has… ¡has tenido un hijo ilegítimo!" Siseó, tratando de que el chico no despertase. Lanzó una mirada oscura al rubio, que estaba tan confundido como él. "¿Por qué diantres no me lo dijiste! ¡Me podías haber presentado a tu chica, sabes!" Se quejó enojado, avanzando un paso hacia el rubio que levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

"Yo-Yo…" ¿Qué más podía decir? ¡Desde que fundó a Vongola nunca había mantenido una relación romántica con nadie! ¡Ni siquiera podía recordar una vez en que tuviese un rollo de una noche! ¡Así que era completa, totalmente imposible que el niño que yacía en la cama fuese suyo!

Pero sentía que si protestaba en voz alta sólo conseguiría que la situación empeorase.

"El parecido es indudable." Añadió Daemon, observando más de cerca al niño inconsciente. "Salvo por el color del pelo, es clavado a ti cuando eras joven, incluso en el corte de pelo." Lanzó al hombre una sonrisa mitad divertida y mitad perversa. "Nfufufufu… ¿Castaño como la madre, Giotto?"

"¡Da-Daemon…!" No podia negar que el niño era una copia perfecta de sí mismo, incluso compartían el mismo pelo puntiagudo e indomable. No se había dado cuenta antes porque el niño estaba sucio y desgarbado pero una vez limpio, incluso con las vendas, el parecido era evidente. El hombre le estaba tomando el pelo abiertamente, pero podía sentir el aura de G oscureciéndose. Sobresaltado, sacó al furioso Guardián del Trueno del cuarto antes de que explotase.

"¿DAEMON SABíA LO DE TU HIJO Y YO NO! ¡MALDITA SEA, GIOTTO!"

Los muros temblaron y los oídos de Giotto pitaron por el arrebato, aunque suspiró de alivio al comprobar que los muros de la habitación eran lo bastante gruesos como para aislar los gritos de G.

"¡G, contrólate un poco! ¡Te estás confundiendo!" Rogó. "¡Vas a despertar a los niños!"

"¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO, GIOTTO? ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO! NO ME DIGAS QUE… DEJASTE A UNA FULANA EMBARAZADA, ¿O NO?"

"¡No dejé a nadie embarazado!" Vongola Primo trató de justificarse. "¡Lo juro!"

"¿Era amor correspondido entonces?" Asari intervino, sus ojos mostrando el dolor de la traición mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de G para calmarle. "Giotto, ¿no confiabas en nosotros lo bastante para hablarnos de ella? Sabes que siempre te apoyaremos, no importa a quién escojas."

"No, Asari, yo-" Giotto trató hacerse entender, desesperado, hacerles ver que todos están equivocados. ¡Por amor de Dios, nunca había tenido mujer, ni hijos! ¿Por qué nadie quería escucharle!

"No sabía que Giotto tuviese lo que hay que tener para ser amante y padre." Lampo bostezó, aburrido por la conversación. En realidad estaba riéndose internamente de los intentos del rubio de calmar a su violento Guardián de la Tormenta y su entristecido Guardián de la Lluvia. Daemon se había quedado atrás, divertido con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Giotto Vongola." Ladró Alaude, sacando unas esposas de quién sabe donde mientras arrinconaba a Primo. "Has tenido un hijo bastardo y mantenido relaciones con una mujer fuera del matrimonio." Las esposas sonaron amenazadoras, y Giotto tragó. "Imperdonable."

"¡Esperad un momento!" En su desesperación, el rubio por fin encontró la oportunidad de explicarse. "¡Ese niño tiene por lo menos cinco años! ¡Y yo sólo tengo veintiuno! ¡No pude tener un hijo con _dieciséis! _¡Entonces todavía estaba tratando crear una reputación para Vongola!" Insistió, tratando de que entendiesen. "Tú lo sabrías G, ¡estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo!"

"En realidad," Knuckle habló por primera vez. "No es sólo el niño que encontró Giotto. La verdad es que," Carraspeó mientras todos le miraban con los ojos como platos. "¡Todos los niños presentan un parecido _extremo _con todos nosotros! ¡Incluso yo!" Dijo alegremente.

Silencio. Y después…

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso primero, estúpido cura!" G saltó, notando como le hervía la sangre. "¿Y qué quieres decir con que los niños se nos parecen? Eso es imposible, ¿no?"

"Digo lo que digo. ¡Podéis comprobarlo por vosotros mismos si queréis!" Knuckle señaló a las habitaciones de los niños. "¡Pero tened en cuenta que podéis sorprenderos HASTA EL EXTREMO!" Rió divertido.

"Tch." G apartó la mano de Asari y avanzó a grandes zancadas al resto de las habitaciones, con los demás siguiéndole de cerca. Giotto agradeció no ser el recipiente del temperamento de G, pero estaba aun más confuso e intrigado en cómo esos niños, niños que nunca antes había visto, habían conseguido parecerse a él y a sus Guardianes.

-KHR-

"Es cierto…" Lampo observaba de lejos al niño más pequeño, superada la sorpresa inicial. "Este renacuajo se parece a mí."

El Guardián de la Tormenta se agitó, mientras empalidecía ante la visión de un niño que era una copia exacta de su pasado yo salvo por el color del pelo y el tatuaje.

"Ahora quién ha tenido un hijo bastardo." Tosió Giotto y G le atravesó con la mirada, algo rojo de vergüenza.

"Es alucinante, de verdad…" Asari miraba a su propio doble con algo parecido al sobrecogimiento. "Nunca pensé que vería a un niño tan parecido a mí sin ser parientes consanguíneos…"

Alaude calló, toda su atención fija en el morenito que tenía su misma cara, mientras Daemon canturreaba a los gemelos que estaban compartiendo una cama, abrazándose con fuerza. Knuckle revolvía el pelo de un peliblanco que se aferraba a su ropa, murmurando cosas sin sentido en su sueño.

"Separé al castaño del resto porque tenía el mayor número de heridas." Explicó Knuckle, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a los gemelos. "Pero las de esos dos eran más graves. Me temo que la chica no podrá ver por el ojo derecho. El daño es demasiado importante. Durante todo el tiempo que la estuve curando, no soltó la mano de su hermano."

"Ya veo…" Giotto dijo lentamente, lamentándolo por la niñita que se agarraba de su hermano como si su vida dependiese de ello. "¿Y su salud mental?"

"Es demasiado pronto para concluir nada." El Guardián del Sol negó con la cabeza. "Hasta que no despierten, no podré saberlo con certeza."

Todos permanecieron en silencio, observando a los niños, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Sólo cuando Giotto decidió volver con el castaño, uno de los Guardianes habló por fin.

"¿Giotto?" El Guardián de la Lluvia se levantó, mirándole con decisión. Primo le lanzó una mirada dubitativa.

"Esto puede sonar egoísta pero…" El japonés hizo una profunda reverencia.

"Por favor… por favor, deja que los niños se queden con nosotros."

"A-Asari…" Tan sorprendido como los otros, Giotto miró al músico. "¿Por qué?"

"Es sólo… es solo que no puede soportar el pensamiento de abandonarles después de lo que ha pasado. Y…" Asari contempló a los niños, sobre todo a su joven parecido. "Siento un lazo muy fuerte con este pequeño." Acarició el pelo negro con cariño. "Debe haber una razón para que hayan sobrevivido, y se parezcan tanto a nosotros. No creo que sea una simple coincidencia."

"Me niego." G inmediatamente se puso en contra. "Estos mocosos serían sólo una distracción para nosotros. Mantener Vongola ya es bastante duro, no necesitamos tener que cuidar un montón de críos."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Coincidió Lampo.

"Oh vamos, ¿echaríais a estos niños al mundo de ahí fuera?" Al momento, Knuckle apoyó a Asari. "Apenas han sobrevivido a una matanza. ¡Estos niños necesitan amor y cariño _extremos_!"

"Nfufu… aunque es cierto que los niños serían entretenidos a la larga, tengo que ponerme de parte de G esta vez, por mucho que me pese." Daemon se acercó despreocupadamente al Guardián de la Tormenta, que le frunció el ceño amenazadoramente. "¿Qué dices, Alaude?"

La alondra siguió callada, rumiando lo que iba a decir, espiando las cabezas de los jóvenes hasta que sus ojos claros se encontraron con su pequeño clon, que estaba en lo más profundo del cuarto.

"Los chicos se quedan." Su tono rezumaba finalidad, y sorprendió al resto de los adultos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que _Alaude_, el frío e introvertido Guardián de la Nube, votaría por que los niños se quedasen en la casa?

Giotto suspiró. De alguna forma sabía que los Guardianes iban a defender las dos posturas y que, como siempre, él tendría la última palabra. Contempló a los niños que dormían inocentemente en las camas, sin preocuparse o temer por el futuro. Sentía compasión por esos niños, sabía lo que era ser huérfano a tan tierna edad. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Ya no tenían a nadie. Había una razón por lo que se parecían a ellos, y por la que habían sobrevivido a los asesinatos de su aldea. Su conciencia no podía aceptar el abandonarles. No habían podido salvar a sus personas queridas, esto era lo mínimo que los Vongola podían hacer para arreglar las cosas. Sus pensamientos volaron a su propia copia, veía su cara asustada y herida, y algo oprimió su corazón.

No podía dejar de preocuparse por ellos. Asari tenía razón. En el momento en que había visto al castaño había sentido la unión, que le compelía a proteger al pequeño de cualquier cosa que tratase de hacerle daño. Además, los chicos se parecían a ellos, existía la posibilidad de que una familia rival llegase a la misma conclusión y pusiese sus vidas en peligro. Giotto Vongola no iba, no si podía evitarlo, a dejar que alguien sufriera por su culpa; sobre todo si era un niño puro e inocente que nunca había errado para empezar.

Y, si quería ser honesto consigo mismo, era cierto que quería criar a su propio hijo. Aunque las posibilidades de que encontrase esposa eran pocas debido a la naturaleza de su puesto (nunca dejaría que una mujer entrase en esta vida, no importa cuánto la amase), de alguna forma supo que ésta era la forma que tenía Dios para concederle su deseo.

De alguna forma, no importa cómo… sabía que todo iba a salir bien. El camina iba a ser duro, sí, y quizá sólo estaba poniendo en peligro las vidas de los pequeños al introducirles en este mundo, pero no podía dejarles marchar; sobre todo su pequeñín, que ahora descansaba sin preocupaciones en la otra habitación.

Tomo su decisión. Sólo tenía que convencer a los Guardianes de que viesen las cosas a su manera.

"No." Dijo con finalidad. "Los niños se quedarán aquí con nosotros. Asari tiene razón; no podemos dejarles así como así. No les queda familia. Y necesitan a alguien que les críe. _Nosotros seremos_ su familia." Continuó sonriendo dulcemente. "No pudimos salvar a sus padres y sus seres queridos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer para saldar nuestra deuda."

Asari y Knuckle se alegraron al oír sus palabras, agradeciéndoselo con fervor, mientras G y Lampo miraban a su jefe como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

"Giotto, dime que estás bromeando, por favor." Se lamentó G, ocultando la cara entre las manos. "¡No podemos arriesgar sus vidas, no podemos ponerlas en peligro! ¡Somos un _grupo de vigilantes_, por el amor de Dios! ¡Es como dictarle a nuestros enemigos nuestras debilidades!"

"Por eso precisamente deben permanecer cerca de los Vongola." Replicó Giotto con calma. "Estarán más seguros a nuestro lado. Sólo piénsalo, G. ¿Y si alguien ve a tu parecido y asume que estáis emparentados? Le capturarían para atraerte a ti, y terminaríamos por arriesgar sus vidas todavía más. De esta manera, podemos protegerles de todo."

"Pero la gente empezará a murmurar si un puñado de críos aparecen con nosotros de repente, ¿no crees?" Señaló Lampo. "Además, ¡ni siquiera sabemos como criar a un niño!"

"Siempre podemos contar lo mismo que pensamos al principio. Que son nuestros hijos, o al menos parientes cercanos." Asari revoloteaba alrededor del niño a su cuidado. "Nadie sabe nada de nuestras vidas privadas, y nadie podría refutarlo dado que se parecen a nosotros. Podemos decir que no deseábamos involucrar a nuestros seres queridos en éste mundo, pero que las circunstancias nos han forzado a ello."

"¡Eso me gusta hasta el extremo!" Rió Knuckle, palmeando el hombro del peliblanco que aún dormía. "¡Este chico será mi sobrino entonces!"

"Nufufufu… no hay más remedio." Daemon acarició a los hermanos en la cabeza, riéndose por lo bajo. "Les enseñaré todo lo que sé."

Giotto sonrió internamente conforme los adultos aceptaron sus responsabilidades poco a poco. Sabía que todavía tenía que convencer a G y a Lampo, pero confiaba en que tarde o temprano lo aceptarían. Se sobresaltó cuando alguien le rozó al pasar, pero era sólo su Guardián de la Nube, saliendo del cuarto y enfilando hacia el pasillo.

"Alaude," Llamó el rubio, algo aturdido. "¿Adónde vas?"

La alondra paró, mirándolo por encima del hombro pero sin volverse. "… Papeles de adopción. No aceptaré una relación familiar ilícita." Y con eso siguió andando, probablemente al despacho y dejando a Giotto riendo ante su partida. Abandonando la habitación a su vez y cerrando la puerta tras él, fue al cuarto donde el castaño descansaba, se sentó sobre la cama y apartó algunos de los mechones del color del chocolate de su carita de ángel, antes de apretar sus labios contra la frente del chico.

"Bienvenido a mi familia, pequeño." Susurró suavemente, sonriendo.

Sí, todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Amor familiar entre la Primera y la Décima Famiglia. Eso es todo. Ah, también, me gustaría saber si os gustaría que hubiese parejas en esta historia. Personalmente adoro el G27, pero no quiero que Giotto sea un pedófilo (aunque técnicamente lo sería si alguna vez… *tos*). Decidmelo, y la pareja favorita aparecerá.

Próximo capítulo: Un año después de la tragedia, y cómo es la vida en la mansión Vongola con ocho niños correteando por ahí.

¡Por favor leed y comentad! ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.: <strong>Buf, aquí está el primer capítulo. Seguiré tan pronto como pueda. Voy a traducir los comentarios del autor también, pero por favor tened presente que hace un año desde que la historia comenzó y es posible que algunas votaciones ya no estén abiertas, aunque la historia todavía no ha acabado (de hecho está en un punto muy interesante… de momento, a 8 de enero de 2012, tiene quince capítulos). De todas formas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "A second chance", "Una segunda oportunidad".


	2. El comienzo del futuro

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: ***boquiabierta ante los más de 30 comentarios* Va-Vaya, chicos. Nu-Nunca pensé que mi historia iba a ser tan aceptada y querida. Madre mía, esto me supera. ¡MU-MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Es… es increíble que tenga más de cincuenta mensajes no leídos en mi correo hoy, y me puse tan contenta que enseguida escribí el segundo capítulo. De nuevo, os lo agadezco de todo corazón, y espero que sigáis leyendo esta historia. Me siento tan conmovida y halagada.

En una nota aparte, hace poco compré toda la temporada de KHR en DVD, y no podría estar más contenta. ¡Empezaré la maratón tan pronto como pueda! ¡Yay!

Avisos y Disclaimers: Primer capítulo. También AMOR extremo. Os dará caries.

* * *

><p><em>Un año después…<em>

Giotto Vongola, Vongola Primo, el _jefe_ de la Famiglia Vongola, se estaba deslomando en su escritorio por la mañana, tratando de acabar la montaña de papeleo dejada en la mesa. Página tras página era leída, estudiada, firmada y distribuida en carpetas, y el rubio rezongó por lo bajo; en su opinión, ésta era la tarea más problemática de todas las tareas de un Don de la mafia. Estampando su firma en otro documento con una floritura, casi no reparó en los suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta del despacho.

La puerta se entreabrió, y se entrevió a través de la rendija un mechón de pelo color chocolate y un ojo color caramelo espiando, tratando de observar el interior tan sigilosamente como podía.

"¿Papá…?"

Giotto levantó la vista, y cuando vio quién estaba en la puerta, sonrió y dejó a un lado los papeles, invitándole a entrar con un ademán.

El trabajo podía esperar hasta más tarde.

"_Buongiorno, _Tsuna." Saludó a su único hijo con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que el pequeño entrase a la habitación y corriese hacia su padre, que se levantó para encontrarse con él en el camino. Cogió a su hijo por los hombros, bajando a su altura para poder mirar al niño en condiciones. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"¡_Buongiorno_, papá!" El niño de seis años sonrió adorablemente, consiguiendo no tropezarse con un pijama demasiado grande para él. Era obvio que el chico acaba de despertarse, a juzgar por el estado de su ropa y el hecho de que aún agarraba el leoncito de peluche que Giotto le había dado por su cumpleaños. "¡Sí! ¡Nuts me protegió de los sueños malos!" Abrazó con fuerza al peluche, sonriendo de oreja a oreja hacia el adulto. "¡Quería darte los buenos días, papá!"

"Y eso has hecho, Tsuna." Giotto le revolvió el pelo indomable y se rió con orgullo. "¿Has desayunado ya?"

Ante esa pregunta, Tsuna pareció algo avergonzado, era evidente que todavía no lo había hecho. La expresión cariñosa de Giotto se endureció un poco. "Tsuna, te he dicho que siempre deberías desayunar nada más levantarte, ¿cierto?"

"Pe-Pero… Tenía muchas ganas de ver a papá, por eso…" Tsuna parecía a punto der romper a llorar, y Giotto suspiró quedamente antes de levantar al pequeño en brazos, a lo que éste chilló de sorpresa mientras se agarraba con fuerza de los hombros del rubio. "Está bien, papá no te reñirá hoy porque le has dicho la verdad, pero siempre debes hacer lo que papá diga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo siento papá, ¡Tsuna no volverá a hacerlo!" Tsuna parecía tan decidido que Giotto soltó una risa ahogada, dando un golpecito en la nariz al niño y sabiendo que al día siguiente volvería a olvidarse. "Muy bien. Venga, vamos a ponerte guapo y a conseguirte algo de desayuno."

"¡Vale, papá!" Gorjeó Tsuna desde los brazos de su padre, envolviendo el cuello de Giotto con sus bracitos mientras éste salía de su despacho y se encaminaba a la habitación de su hijo, mirándole con afecto mientras Tsuna reía con los ojos brillantes, casi incapaz de creer que éste era el niño destrozado que rescató de la horrible masacre producida hacía un año.

Tras decidir adoptar a Tsuna y al resto de los niños supervivientes en la Famiglia, los siguientes meses fueron de una actividad febril para Giotto y sus Guardianes. Después de completar el papeleo llegaron las reformas en algunas de las habitaciones; los niños se fueron curando física y mentalmente, aunque al principio rechazaban cualquier muestra de cariño. Había sido una temporada sombría en la mansión, mientras los adultos intentaban por todos los medios que los niños confiasen en ellos, aceptando sus miradas de odio y miedo sin que una queja saliese de sus labios. Era de esperar, después de todo habían visto el derramamiento de sangre y la matanza tan jóvenes que esas imágenes eran difíciles de olvidar, mucho menos de ignorarse por completo.

Giotto no era capaz de recordar cuantas veces se había despertado a causa de los lloros y las llamadas de auxilio de Tsuna, para despertarle de las pesadillas que acechaban al niño de cinco años casi cada noche. Calmó los miedos del niño con amor y ternura, siempre susurrando que, no, nunca volvería a estar solo, y que él siempre protegería a Tsuna sin importar lo que pasase. Aceptó los berrinches y los rechazos con una paciencia casi inhumana, sabiendo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Tsuna finalmente dejase de tenerle miedo y le aceptase.

Los demás Guardianes tampoco tuvieron mucha suerte y G y Lampo todavía tenían que aceptar la situación, pero perseveraron en el empeño, turnándose para mantenerse despiertos en mitad de la noche por si los niños les necesitaban, alimentándoles, bañándoles, colmándoles de los más tiernos afectos, incluso si rehusaban sus caricias. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el trabajo duro diera su fruto y tres meses después de encontrar a los niños, uno de ellos por fin cedió.

Había sido durante una reunión con todos los Guardianes presentes cuando una mata de alborotado pelo castaño entró en la línea de visión de un sorprendido Giotto mientras uno de los niños irrumpía sin mayor ceremonia y se arrojaba al regazo del rubio, sollozando y murmurando para sobresalto del resto de hombres en la sala.

Pero el momento más memorable fue cuando Tsuna levantó la vista y sonrió a Giotto entre lágrimas, hipando y sorbiendo por la nariz mientras dijo algo que hizo que el corazón de Giotto latiese como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ese día, Tsuna le llamó "Papá".

Estaba tan encantando y tan feliz que no se molestó en corregir al jovencito, optando por abrazarle con fuerza y despidiendo en silencio a los demás mientras Tsuna lloraba a lágrima viva, disculpándose y finalmente reconociéndole como padre. El nombre continuó hasta el día de hoy, algo que no le importaba demasiado, desde que Tsuna le contase todo sobre sí mismo, su nombre completo, Tsunayoshi (… ¿Quién en su sano juicio llama a su hijo _Tsunayoshi?_) su edad y todas las cosas que le gustaban.

Aunque Tsuna aceptaba a Giotto como figura paterna, todavía receló del resto de los guardianes al principio pero poco a poco se acostumbró a ellos, consiguiendo sonreír y abrazarles a todos a la semana de confiarse a Giotto por primera vez. Ni siquiera G y Lampo estuvieron a salvo de la alegre y reconfortante personalidad de Tsuna, y el castañito fue el último empujón que necesitaron para aceptar sus responsabilidades.

Con la ayuda de Tsuna el resto de los niños también se abrieron y por fin consiguieron cerrar ese oscuro capítulo de sus vidas y empezar uno nuevo, mucho más brillante, juntos.

-KHR-

Giotto abrió la puerta de la cocina con una mano y fue saludado por los cocineros y camareros, que observaron con ternura al jefe y a su único hijo.

"Buenos días, Vongola Primo." El cocinero más cercano les saludó mientras Giotto sonreía y Tsuna se reía descaradamente, lo que resaltaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. "Y buenos días, Señorito Tsuna."

"Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Giotto." El rubio puso a su hijo en el suelo. El niño, que ya se había cambiado de ropa pero todavía abrazaba con fuerza a su peluche, se acercó inmediatamente a una de las encimeras, observando con arrobo a los cocineros que trabajaban. "Siento molestar pero, ¿podéis prepararle el desayuno a Tsuna? Cualquier cosa vale." Añadió, riendo mientras vigilaba al castaño.

"Lo que sea por el jefe." El camarero asintió y le guiñó un ojo. "Señorito Tsuna, ¿quieres tomar algo en especial?" Se dirigió al niño que todavía observaba boquiabierto a los que trabajaban.

"Um… ¿puedo tomar fresas?" Tsuna se volvió hacia su padre, batiendo los ojos adorablemente. "¡Y-Y algo dulce! ¡Oh! Papá, ¿Nuts puede comer conmigo?" Levantó al león de peluche con uns sonrisa.

"Claro que sí, Tsuna." Giotto le dio permiso al momento, sonriendo con el resto del personal por lo mono que era su hijito. "Y que sea saludable, por favor." Añadió al cocinero por lo bajo, sonriendo con gratitud cuando el cocinero se llevó la mano a la frente y empezó a juntar los ingredientes. "Venga Tsuna, vamos al comedor mientras esperamos a que tu desayuno esté listo." Dejó la cocina con Tsuna cogido de la mano conforme los dos entraron en uno de los comedores de la casona, más pequeño y mucho más usado por Giotto y sus Guardianes en las comidas.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando oyó un _¡crash!_ muy fuerte cerca de allí y se encogió mentalmente. Tsuna se volvió hacia el sonido, agarrándose a la pernera del pantalón de su padre.

"¿Qué ha sido eso papá? He oído algo." Indagó con curiosidad. Giotto sólo negó con la cabeza y llevó a Tsuna a una de las sillas, acordándose de coger una pila de libros y colocarlos unos sobre otros para que el niño llegase a la mesa.

"Probablemente son Hayato y tu tío G." Observó divertido los intentos de Tsuna por subirse a la silla, tomando nota de cambiar los muebles del comedor por algo más bajo. Tsuna era muy pequeño para su edad, apenas pasaba de sus pantorrillas. "Son los únicos que conozco capaces de armar este escándalo por la mañana."

"¡No, no! ¡Hermano mayor Ryohei y tío Knuckles también son muy ruidosos!" Cuando por fin consiguió sentarse, Tsuna imitó la postura de su padre con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sintiéndose muy mayor. Colocó a Nuts en la mesa frente a él, de tal forma que el leoncito se sentase frente a él. "¡Les oigo gritar '¡extremo!' todos los días!" hizo una imitación muy mala de la pareja, que hizo que Giotto se sonriese. "¡Los callados son tío Asari y tío Alaude! También Chrome y hermano mayor Kyouya…" Añadió el niño pensativo.

Giotto iba a responder cuando otro fuerte estruendo les interrumpió y las puertas dobles se estamparon contra la pared mientras un relámpago plateado las atravesaba, con sus pasos resonando contra la alfombra.

"¡Gokudera Hayato! ¡Vuelve aquí, mocoso insufrible!" Giotto podía distinguir perfectamente la voz de G sonando a lo lejos, y unos pasos acelerados hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Tsuna les miró curioso mientras su padre se levantaba y cogía al otro niño del brazo, parándole al momento.

"Quieto ahí," Giotto sujetó los brazos del niño entre los suyos, mientras el primero trataba de zafarse del contacto amable pero firme. "¿Dónde está el fuego, Hayato? ¿Y por qué estás huyendo de tu padre?"

"¡Eres demasiado lento, viejo!" Respondió Hayato, quejándose cuando Giotto le golpeó suavemente en la cabeza. "Respeta a tus mayores, sobre todo a tu padre." Le reprobó el rubio al niño enfurruñado.

El peliplateado frunció el ceño, algo decepcionado por haber sido pillado tan rápidamente. "Sí, tío Giotto." Y no había nada que Hayato pudiese hacer salvo esperar a que su padre pelimagenta apareciese de golpe, sudando y con la respiración algo entrecortada de perseguir a su hijo por toda la casa. Giotto no pudo evitar alzar una ceja divertido al despeinado Guardián de la Tormenta.

"Y tú me dijiste que eras mi mano derecha, G." El rubio chascó la lengua, tomándole soberanamente el pelo a su mejor amigo. Oh, no iba a salir de _ésta_ tan fácilmente. "Debería darte vergüenza. Mi Guardián de la Tormenta está perdiendo contra un niño."

"Cállate, Giotto." La mirada que le lanzó G podría levantar el papel de las paredes. Ignorándole, Giotto empezó a desternillarse y Tsuna rió ante el tono de su padre, lo que hizo que Hayato volviese la cabeza hacia el castaño. En el instante en que el peliplateado vio al hijo de su tío se sonrojó y sus ojos verde claro se abrieron con horror, avergonzado de que Tsuna le viese de esa manera.

"Buenos días, Hayato, tío G." Tsuna le sonrió con dulzura, y el otro muchacho le miró con tal ardor que parecía que fuese a quemarse de un momento a otro. "Ne, ¿por qué estas huyendo de tío G?" Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras preguntaba al peliplateado. "¿Has hecho algo malo?"

Hayato bajó la vista, incapaz de mantener la mirada curiosa de Tsuna. "U-um… Yo… Dé-Décimo…"

"Hola Tsuna." G le revolvió el pelo con orgullo antes de volverse hacia su hijo, que fruncía el ceño y observaba al Guardián de la Tormenta con cautela mientras Giotto aún impedía que escapase.

"¿Qué ha pasado, G?"

"Bueno, este _canijo,_" G se acercó y agarró la oreja de su hijo para enfatizar sus palabras, ignorando el grito de dolor, "fue a la armería hoy y robó algunos cartuchos de dinamita de su caja. El maldito mocoso casi se marcha de rositas, si no le hubiese cazado merodeando en el sótano."

"¡No iba a hacer nada! Replicó Hayato, sujetando las bombas contra su pecho de forma protectora y haciendo un gesto de dolor por la presión en su oreja. "¡Y es culpa tuya por no cogerme a tiempo, viejo!"

Una vena apareció en la frente de G. "¡Pequeño…! ¿A quién llamas viejo, delincuente!" Liberó al chico de los brazos de Giotto, agarrando y tirando de sus mejillas. "¡Retira eso, maldito desagradecido!"

"¡Oblígame!" Padre e hijo (adoptivo) se evaluaron mutuamente, mientras chispas virtuales saltaban entre ellos mientras trataban con cabezonería de que el otro se acobardase. Giotto, completamente divertido por el dúo, trató de separarlos sin poder dejar de reír.

"Venga, ambos dos estáis siendo un mal ejemplo para Tsuna." Fue capaz de separarlos por la fuerza, y cuando lo consiguió, los dos resoplaron y se negaron a mirar al otro. "De verdad, no deberíais pelearlos, ya lo sabéis. Hayato, sabes que no puedes bajar al sótano. Es peligroso. ¿No es verdad, Tsuna?" Ojeó a su hijo, que afirmó con la cabeza al momento.

"¡Papá tiene razón, Hayato!" Con cierta dificultad se bajó del asiento y se acercó al otro chico, que se sobresaltó y se sonrojó mucho cuando Tsuna le cogió ambas manos. "¡Está mal pelearse con tu papá! ¡Coger cosas sin permiso también está mal!" Tsuna regañó al peliplateado, apretando sus manos suavemente. "Tío G te quiere, así que no le hagas enfadar, ¿vale? ¡Sólo está preocupado por ti! Por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo." Sonrió con ganas al otro, cuya cara roja como un tomate no pegaba nada bien con su pelo color plata.

"Vaya, vaya, todo el mundo tiene mucha energía hoy." Otra voz se sumó a la conversación y ambos adultos miraron a la puerta, viendo a Asari aparecer con su propio hijo, que vestía a la forma japonesa tradicional (si Giotto no se equivocaba, esa ropa se llamaba "hakama"). El chico más alto sonrió al ver a sus dos "hermanos" y se apartó de su padre para saludarles con entusiasmo.

"¡Buenos días, Tsuna, Hayato!" Gorjeó y Tsuna dió un pequeño chillido mientras Hayato miraba ceñudo al recién llegado. "¡A tío Giotto y G también!"

"¡Takeshi! ¡Buenos días!" El castaño aceptó complacido el abrazo que le dio el moreno. "¡Hola tío Asari!" Sonrió al japonés.

"Hola, joven Tsunayoshi." Asari sonrió al adorable niño. "Y Hayato también." Inclinó la cabeza en dirección del peliplateado, que saltó y le bufó a Takeshi cuando éste decidió abrazarle a él también.

"¡Déjame en paz! ¡Idiota!" Hayato trató de librarse del fuerte abrazo.

"¡Jaja! ¡No te muevas tanto, Hayato!" Se rió Takeshi, apretando aún más, y finalmente Hayato consiguió clavar el pie en una de sus zapatillas antes de soltarse y escapar tras las puertas dobles, dejando al resto anonadados.

"Dita sea, ese niño va a hacer que me de un ataque un día de estos." Murmuró G después de un rato, exhalando un suspiro lleno de tensión. Pasó las manos por su pelo rosa, deseando haber traído un paquete de cigarrillos con él. Necesitaba urgentemente una calada.

"¿Te has hecho daño, Takeshi?" Preguntó preocupado Asari, pero el interpelado lo negó con una risa. "Estoy bien, Otou-san." Sonrió. "No me alcanzó al tobillo."

"¡Vamos, Takeshi! ¡Siéntate conmigo y con Nuts!" Tsuna empujó al moreno en un asiento, y éste le siguió sonriente sin una sola queja.

Giotto rió divertido. "Es sólo que no quieres ver cómo eras de joven, G. Eres una mala influencia para él."

"Oye, yo no soy _tan_ malcriado." El Guardián de la Tormenta se puso a la defensiva, pero la mirada que le estaba lanzando el jefe lo desmentía. "Bueno, vale, a lo mejor era un niñato, pero él seguro que es peor que yo."

"Es impresionante la cantidad de costumbres de G que ha adoptado Hayato." Murmuró Asari pensativo, haciendo que el hombre frunciese el ceño. "Apuesto a que, en el futuro, Hayato también empezará a fumar como G."

"Yo también apostaría por ello." Añadió Giotto, sonriendo con retintín mientras los dos se unían en contra del pelimagenta.

"Sois unos cabrones. Los dos." Murmuró G, resoplando antes de salir del comedor, probablemente para encontrar a su díscolo hijo. Asari se rió antes de sentarse al lado de Takeshi, que estaba jugando con Tsuna y Nuts.

"¡Oye G! ¡Vigila tu lenguaje cuando estén los niños cerca!" Gritó Giotto tras él. "¡No quiero que Tsuna salga como tu hijo!"

"¡Que te den, Giotto!"

-KHR-

A veces a Giotto le asustaba la enorme influencia que Tsuna tenía en los demás niños. Gokudera Hayato, el hijo adoptivo de G, era la prueba viviente de eso, siendo uno de los niños más violentos pero el segundo en aceptar a su nueva familia. Pataleaba y aullaba si alguien trataba tan sólo tocarle, y Tsuna fue la única persona capaz de acercarse, mostrando toda su dulzura y alegría al del pelo de plata que al principio trató de resistirse.

A Tsuna le llevó diez intentos conseguir que Hayato se confiase; siguió incluso cuando el otro le hirió, cortes y moratones cubriendo sus brazos tras el primer intento, lo que hizo que Giotto entrase en un frenesí de preocupación.

"_Está bien, papá."_ Tsuna le había sonreído entonces, tranquilizando a su padre rubio. _"¡Voy a ser su amigo sin duda! ¡Ya lo verás!"_ Había sonreído de oreja a oreja.

Al fin, en el décimo día Tsuna lo logró, consiguió abrazar a Hayato por primera vez lo que a su vez hizo que el peliplateado adorase a su hijo hasta un nivel casi enfermizo, generando un "complejo de Tsuna" como lo llamó G. Desde ese día en adelante, Hayato llamó a su hijo _Decimo_, y le siguió a todas partes como un pato sigue a la mamá pata.

Giotto lo encontraba irresistiblemente mono. G lo encontraba algo preocupante.

"Tsuna, cómete la verdura." Primo empujó las hojas de verde en frente del castaño, que frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín. Estaba viendo comer a Tsuna, y de tanto en tanto se inclinaba hacia delante para amontonar la comida esparcida en el plato, enseñando a Tsuna a no hacer tanto estropicio.

"Pero sabe malo." El chico empezó a poner caras. "No quiero."

"Pero mira, Takeshi se está comiendo la verdura y tú no." Señaló al otro niño, que estaba engullendo la comida.

"Está rico Tsuna," Le dijo con la boca llena y Asari le echó una reprimenda con cariño.

"Takeshi, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena." Takeshi le miró, asintió, y continuó comiendo en silencio.

"Pe-Pero papá, no me gusta." Tsuna se quejó un poco más, y Giotto frunció el entrecejo.

"Tsunayoshi." Sólo usaba el nombre completo del niño cuando trataba de hacerle entender algo, y el niño se echó atrás. "Si no comes la verdura, te pondrás enfermo y entonces papá se pondrá triste. ¿Quieres que eso pase?" Pregunto amablemente, y Tsuna movió la cabeza con vehemencia.

"¡No! ¡No quiero que papá se ponga triste!"

"Entonces tienes que comer lo que es bueno para ti. Si estás sano, papá estará contento y podrás jugar más." Pinchó el brócoli con el tenedor y se lo puso frente a los labios fruncidos. "¿Por favor? ¿Por papá?" Le pidió.

Tsuna asintió lentamente y se comió el brócoli, arrugando la nariz pero aun así masticando y tragando, lo que hizo sonreír a GIotto.

"Éste es mi chico." Le revolvió el pelo con cariño, haciendo que Tsuna soltara una risita. "Se bueno y acábate el resto, ¿Vale?"

"¡Vale, papá!" Giotto se recostó en el asiento y observó mientras su hijo se acababa lentamente el resto de la comida, agradeciendo que el chico no tuviese más remilgos.

"Asari, tienes suerte de que Takeshi coma de todo." Comentó el rubio a su Guardián de la Lluvia, que le sonrió en silencio mientras tomaba un pañuelo para limpiar los restos de comida de las mejillas de su hijo. "Sí, aunque tengo que admitir que tiene bastante apetito." El japonés revolvió el pelo del moreno, haciendo que éste le sonriese. "Takeshi, ¿Qué se dice después de comer?"

"¡Gracias por la comida!" El niño juntó las manos e hizo una reverencia en frente de los platos vacíos antes de volverse hacia su padre adoptivo. "Otuo-san, ¿podemos ir a jugar Tsuna y yo después del desayuno?"

"Bueno, tendrías que preguntar al padre de Tsuna entonces." Dijo Asari sin comprometerse, cambiando una miranda rápida con el rubio. "Y a Tsunayoshi también."

"Ah, entiendo." Takeshi pestañeó antes de volverse al castaño. "Tsuna, ¿Quieres ir a jugar conmigo hoy?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tsuna levantó la vista antes de sonreir con entusasmo y asentir con la cabeza. "¡Claro!" Takeshi sonrió abiertamente antes de coger a Tsuna de la mano antes de volverse muy serio al líder de los Vongola.

"Tío Giotto, ¿Podría por favor ir a jugar con Tsuna? ¡Prometo que estaré todo el rato a su lado y tendré cuidado de que no se haga daño!"

"Mientras no vayáis a sitios a los que no debéis ir y cuides de Tsuna." Le sonrió Giotto afirmativamente, observando mientras los niños salían del comedor. Tsuna se dio la vuelta y saludó con la mano a su padre una última vez, sonriendo dulcemente.

"¡Papá, tío Asari, os veré luego!"

"Tened cuidado los dos." Giotto y Asari despidieron a los dos niños, cambiando una mirada mutua de orgullo por sus niños antes de volver a sus respectivas tareas.

-KHR-

Giotto llevaba todo el día en su despacho, trabajando sin parar. Dio órdenes estrictas de que no se le molestase bajo ninguna circunstancia, salvo que fuese Tsuna, alguno de los niños o uno de sus Guardianes. Sin prisa pero sin pausa la pila de documentos completados fue subiendo conforme él firmaba, hojeaba y rellenaba diversos tipos de papeleo, algo agradecido de que eso fuese lo único que tenía que hacer hoy. Podía oír quedamente los gritos y chillidos de los niños jugando fuera, ya que la ventana de su despacho daba directamente al jardín trasero donde estaban y no puedo evitar un suspiro, deseando estar allí con ellos.

La mansión de los Vongola ya no era tan silenciosa ahora que albergaba a ocho niños sanos y activos. Giotto estaba contento por el cambio, encontrando los cuartos y habitaciones más acogedores ahora que las risas inundaban la finca. Quería a todos los niños como lo haría un padre, pero tenía un lugar muy especial de su corazón reservado para su pequeño Tsunayoshi, su hijo adoptado. En ningún momento lamentó su decisión de hace un año de aceptar a los niños, aunque fuese difícil y a veces agotador, además de que el hecho de que ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de cómo criar a un niño sólo aumentó sus problemas.

Pero la primera vez que Tsuna le sonrió le hizo sentir que todos sus esfuerzos habían merecido la pena. Ahora tenía a un hijo adorable al que mimar y cuidar, y Giotto pensó que no podía haber recibido mayor bendición que tener a Tsuna por hijo.

-KHR-

"¿Papá?" La voz de su hijo le sacó de su ensimismamiento y levantó la vista para encontrar a Tsuna a la puerta de su dormitorio. Ya había caído la noche y Giotto se estaba preparando para irse a la cama, con el niño ya bañado y cambiado en su pijama de leones con Nuts a su lado.

"¿Tsuna?" Dejó que el niño entrase en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. "Ya es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?"

"Um… Tsuna… Tsuna tiene miedo." Tsuna se abrazó a su león de peluche. "El-El cuarto está muy oscuro y-y Tsuna cree que hay un monstruo en el armario." Susurró hundiendo la cara en el pelaje sintético de Nuts. "Tsu-Tsuna sabe que ya es grande, papá, pero… ¿puede Tsuna dormir contigo esta noche?"

"Pues claro, Tsuna." El rubio sabía que Tsuna todavía le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y últimamente la lamparita de noche no funcionaba bien, así que avanzó hacia la cama con baldaquino, apartó las mantas y le dio un golpecito a la sábana. "Ven aquí." Sonrió

Tsuna se alegró al momento, metiéndose inmediatamente en la gran cama, apoyando su cabeza entre las almohadas blandas y blancas y arrullando a Nuts cerca de él. "Muchas gracias, papá." Suspiró encantado.

"Muchas de nadas." Giotto se subió a la cama, colocando las mantas para que les cubriesen a los dos. Se puso de lado, apoyando un codo en las almohadas mientras examinaba a su hijo con atención.

"Siento no haber podido pasar tiempo contigo hoy." Se disculpó, jugando con uno de los mechones color chocolate que sobresalía, lo que hizo que Tsuna soltase una risita. "¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?"

"¡No pasa nada!" Le sonrió Tsuna con comprensión. "¡Papá esta ocupado con su trabajo! ¡Takeshi y yo jugamos al pilla-pilla! Hayato también se nos unió, pero estaba todo el rato pegando a Takeshi así que tuvimos que parar." Los hoyuelos del muchacho se marcaron en sus mejillas conforme hablaba animadamente de cómo había pasado el día.

"¡Tío Lampo también jugó con nosotros! Bebé Lambo estaba tan mono, pero estaba durmiendo así que no pudimos jugar con él." Se quejó Tsuna y Giotto rió. "¡Y-Y tío Alaude vino con hermano mayor Kyouya y me trajo bombones de Francia!" Su sonrisa se oscureció un poquito. "Siento no haberte dado un poco papá, ¡pero estaban tan buenos!"

"No importa, Tsuna." ¿Así que Alaude se había detenido para darles algo a los niños? Había tenido una reunión con él antes, y no esperaba que permaneciese cerca por mucho tiempo. El Guardián de la Nube siempre se llevaba a Kyouya con él en sus misiones y sólo Dios sabía qué le estaba enseñando al chaval. "¿Algo más?"

"Umm… ¡Tío Knuckle y hermano mayor Ryohei estaban diciendo '¡Extremo!' otra vez! ¡Y tío Daemon nos enseñó cosas muy guays! ¡Como mariposas y flores flotando! Chrome estuvo muy tímida otra vez, ¡y siempre se escondía detrás del tío Daemon! Hermano mayor Mukuro me dijo cosas muy raras, la verdad…" La frente del niño se arrugó mientras pensaba.

"Me dijo que sería su novia un día… Papá, ¿qué significa 'novia'?" Preguntó Tsuna ladenado la cabeza, mostrando toda su inocencia. "Hermano mayor dice que será muy divertido…"

Ese crío… Giotto notaba una vena creciendo en su frente. No tenía ninguna duda de que la educación de Daemon había hecho que Mukuro saliese de esa manera. El Guardián de la Niebla, tras tomar bajo su cargo a la pareja de niño y niña inmediatamente les cortó el pelo para que se pareciese a su estilo de piña y, mientras malcriaba a Chrome descaradamente, también enseñaba a Mukuro lecciones inapropiadas para su edad que el chico absorbía como una esponja.

Ni que decir tiene que Giotto temía por el futuro de su pequeñín. El mundo no necesitaba dos Daemon Spades sueltos por ahí sin vigilancia.

"Te lo diré cuando seas mayor, Tsuna." Le dijo Giotto a su hijo, y aunque su hijo hizo un mohín porque quería saberlo, lo aceptó, sabiendo que su papá nunca rompería una promesa. "¿Entonces lo has pasado bien hoy?"

"¡Ajá! ¡Hoy ha sido muy divertido!" Le respondió Tsuna con alegría. "¡Además, Tsuna puede dormir con papá esta noche!"

Giotto se sonrió. "Papá siempre estará aquí si lo necesitas, Tsuna. Nunca lo olvides." Nunca podría explicar cuánto significaba Tsuna para él. Para él, Tsuna lo era todo, un regalo, un tesoro que debía ser querido y cuidado. Tsuna era su único hijo, la persona que poseía su corazón y su alma sobre cualquier otra cosa. "¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para dormir?"

"No… no hace falta, papá. Tsuna está feliz sólo de estar con papá." Bostezó el castaño, con los ojos medio abiertos. "Tsuna… Tsuna está feliz porque tiene un papá."

"Duerme, Tsuna." Susurró Giotto, recolocando los mechones color chocolate, arrullando lentamente al niño hacia la calma. "Papá estará con Tsuna por siempre."

"Papá… dale a Nuts un beso de buenas noches también." Tsuna levantó un poco el león con somnolencia, y Giotto sonrió, dando un beso al león de peluche. "Buenas noches, Nuts."

Tsuna sonrió recuperando a Nuts y abrazándole de nuevo. Miró a su rubio padre con arrobo, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios antes de caer rendido.

"Papá… Te quiero."

Giotto nunca dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que oía esas palabras salir de los labios de su hijo. Incapaz de hablar de pronto, con la garganta constreñida por la emoción, simplemente asintió, lágrimas acudiendo de nuevo a sus ojos mientras besaba la cabeza de Tsuna amable, tierna y protectoramente.

Susurró contra la frente suave, envolviendo el cuerpecito entre sus brazos, escudando a su único hijo de todo lo que pudiese hacerle daño mientras él, a su vez, caía en la inconsciencia.

**Yo también te quiero, Tsuna. No sabes cuánto.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** *_**Buongiorno**_ es, por supuesto, buenos días en italiano.

Mucha gente ha dicho que no quería que esta historia se volviera yaoi, así que no haré parejas sino simplemente una historia familiar hasta el final, aunque tengo que añadir algunos detalles de acuerdo con sus personalidades porque un Gokudera que no venere a Tsuna sería, simplemente, raro.

Otra cosa, decidme vuestros comentarios y sugerencias así como críticas constructivas. Si pensáis que el capítulo es demasiado OOC, por favor decídmelo para que pueda revisarlo y volver a publicarlo más tarde. Personalmente, mi parte favorita del capítulo fue escribir la interacción entre G y Gokudera, me hizo reír mientras lo escribía. Me hubiese gustado mucho dibujarlo, pero dado que no sé ni hacer monigotes, tan sólo se reproduce en mi imaginación desbocada. ¡Jajá!

¡Por favor leed y comentad! ¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>NT.: **Las traducciones del nombre del animal de Tsuna varían, así que he dejado Nuts (Literalmente "Nueces"), como estaba en el original. Otra traducción muy común de su nombre es Natsu.

Por otra parte, muchas gracias a todos los que ya habéis comentado o añadido la historia a favoritos, ¡el primer capítulo está teniendo bastante éxito! Y muchas, muchas gracias también por los mensajes de ánimo que habéis dejado. ¿Sabéis la cantidad de sinónimos de "reír" que tienen estos ingleses? ¡Es para volverse loca! En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Agur, como dice Arguiñano.


	3. Rivalidad y un canario

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: ***mira sin habla el número de comentarios, favoritos y alertas* *rompe a llorar de felicidad* ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Realmente no sé qué decir. Esta historia le gusta a tanta gente, ¡y vuestro apoyo continuo me inspira a seguir escribiendo! Una vez más, ¡Os lo agradezco a todos!

Mucha gente ha estado preguntado cuál va a ser la relación exacta entre los demás guardianes y sus hijos. En este capítulo es el turno de los Guardianes de la Niebla y la Nube, ¡y espero que lo disfrutéis!

Avisos y disclaimers: Primer Capítulo.

* * *

><p>Hubo algunos días de tranquilidad en la mansión de los Vongola; los adultos, como de costumbre, se concentraban en su trabajo mientras los niños jugaban y correteaban sin preocupación alguna. Tsuna observaba las idas y venidas de su "familia"; sus tíos a veces abandonaban la finca un par de días para hacer su "trabajo" como su papá le explicaba siempre. Menos mal que Hayato, Takeshi y bebé Lambo siempre se quedaban atrás haciéndole compañía, aunque no podía entender porque Hayato siempre se pegaba a él y le gritaba a Takeshi que se apartase.<p>

Pero sus tíos siempre volvían, siempre le saludaban con una sonrisa y un golpecito en la cabeza, aunque a veces Tsuna veía que estaban heridos. Una vez le preguntó preocupado a su papá porqué sus tíos siempre volvían así, y Giotto inmediatamente les pidió a sus Guardianes que se hiciesen el menor daño posible y tratasen de ocultárselo a los niños para que no se preocuparan tanto.

"¡Tío Alaude! ¡Hermano mayor Kyouya!"

Hasta un día, en el que alcanzó a ver a una pareja conocida saliendo de la oficina de su papá.

Levantó el brazo; las largas mangas se balancearon adelante y atrás mientras alcanzaba al más joven de los dos y le placaba, sonriendo con alegría. "¡Por fin habéis vuelto!"

La pareja de padre e hijo Nube pararon, dejando que el jovencito se les acercara, y Alaude se apartó mientras Tsuna le pasaba a toda velocidad en favor de su moreno hijo, que levantó los brazos conforme el niño más pequeño se lanzaba contra él.

"… Herbívoro." Kyoya saludó al niño que le abrazaba cariñosamente, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del castaño y dejando que sus labios se curvasen en una de sus pequeñas y raras sonrisas conforme acariciaba la mata de pelo color chocolate.

Entonces se puso serio de nuevo.

"Te estás pegando a mí."

"¡HIEE! ¡Lo siento!" Tsuna retrocedió al instante, recordando que a su 'hermano mayor' no le gustaba que la gente le tocase, aunque parecía hacer una excepción con el castaño que se encontraba frente a él. A veces. "¡Ha sido sin querer!"

"Hn." Kyoya se limitó a ojear al más joven, que tan sólo reaccionó con una mirada curiosa y otra sonrisa, antes de volverse al adulto que observaba su interacción en silencio.

"¡Tío Alaude! ¡Tsuna también te ha echado de menos!" También abrazó al hombre por la cintura, mostrando sus hoyuelos al darle una sonrisa dulce e inocente. "¿Adónde habéis ido esta vez?" Preguntó excitadamente. "¿Era bonito?" Él adoraba oír a su tío hablar acerca de los lugares a los que siempre viajaba, deseando poder ir también allí algún día. Su tío y Kyouya siempre estaban en silencio, y a veces eran algo amedrentadores, pero él no les tenía miedo, sabía que eran gente muy maja que siempre le protegían y le traían regalos cada vez que pasaban por la casona.

También ayudaba que los dos tuviesen predilección por el adorable hijito de Primo, que se les acercaba sin ningún temor y siempre les mostraba su personalidad amable y acogedora.

"Tsunayoshi." Alaude hizo un gesto con la cabeza, arrodillándose en frente del castaño. Introdujo la mano en el abrigo, al parecer buscando algo, antes de sacarla con un pequeño paquete que entrego al muchacho. "Esto es un juguete, de Inglaterra. Creo que se llama, 'soldadito de plomo'." Le explicó con su habitual voz monótona, pero alguien que le conociese bien hubiese oído el tono de afecto que el Guardián de la Nube reservaba para su hijo adoptivo y, ahora, el hijo de Vongola Primo. "Fue Kyouya quien lo sugirió."

Bueno, su hijo no dijo una palabra al respecto, pero cuando Alaude le pilló mirando a la figura tras el escaparate de la tienda de juguetes, sabiendo que la personalidad del chico era similar a la suya, supo que Kyouya quería comprarle ese regalo a Tsunayoshi al que su hijo apreciase aunque no diese muestras de ello.

Tsuna se alegró al momento, cogiendo la caja con cuidado entre sus manitas, con la cara radiante de felicidad. "¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Tsuna os promete que lo cuidará muy bien!" Sujetó el regalo como si fuese un salvavidas. "Tío Alaude, ¿también me contarás cosas del viaje?" Le rogó abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos marrones e implorándole con la mirada. "¡Prometo que estaré callado y prestaré atención!"

La alondra de más edad lo pensó por un momento, pero viendo una expresión tan desconsolada no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y asentir con la cabeza. Era difícil decirle que no a Tsunayoshi, sobre todo cuando utilizaba con él esa mirada.

"¡Qué bien!" Vitoreó Tsuna, soltando una risita de felicidad. "Kyouya, ¡vamos a jugar! ¿Te vas a quedar, a que sí?" Se volvió al moreno, que pestañeó al ser expuesto de repente a los brillantes ojos color miel que le miraban con anticipación.

Lo cierto es que no sabía que contestar. Mirando por encima del chico hizo contacto visual con su padre, que tan sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia el más joven y asintió una vez. No había problema en pasar una noche en la mansión, además, Alaude estaba cansado por la misión y la oportunidad de descansar era gratamente apreciada.

"… Sí."

"¡Yay! ¡Tío Alaude y hermano mayor se quedan hoy!" Tsuna no podía estar más contento. Su tío siempre se iba por periodos extendidos de tiempo, siempre yendo a otros países y llevándose a su hermano mayor con él. Les echaba muchísimo de menos, pero también sabía que tío Alaude estaba haciendo su 'trabajo' para su papá, así que realmente no podía quejarse.

"¡Vamos, hermano mayor!" Tiró de la manga del mayor casi con impaciencia. "¡Vamos a jugar con Hayato y Takeshi!"

"… No quiero jugar con herbívoros." Sentenció Kyouya, librándose de la sujeción de su hermano. "Si lo hago, les morderé hasta la muerte."

"¡Pero Kyouya!" Se quejó Tsuna ante la reticencia del mayor a jugar con ellos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan difícil de convencer? "¡Te volverás a ir con tío Alaude! ¡No es justo!"

"No me hagas hacerte daño, herbívoro." Saltó el moreno, amenazando sin pensar al joven, y Tsuna se retiró enseguida con lágrimas en los ojos. En el momento en que Alaude vio la terrible amenaza de inundación intervino; no quería tener que aguantar a Giotto por hacer llorar a los pequeños, especialmente si se trataba del hijo del rubio.

"Kyouya." El moreno centró su atención en su padre adoptivo. "Ve con Tsunayoshi y juega con él."

"Me niego." A pesar de que el niño le estaba contestando tan insolentemente, Alaude no pudo evitar una mueca de orgullo. Había educado bien a su hijo. "Padre, no quiero herbívoros a mi alrededor."

Alaude ojeó al joven y Kyouya le devolvió la mirada, mientras sus manos retrocedían para alcanzar el mango de sus tonfas, un regalo de su padre por su octavo cumpleaños. No pensaba, bajo ningún concepto, asociarse con herbívoros. Prefería ser mordido hasta la muerte antes, aunque era cierto que había sentido una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento cuando vio al herbívoro castaño cerca de las lágrimas.

El Guardián de la Nube suspiró, preparándose para la lucha porque sabía que su chaval no iba a rendirse sin pelear. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, cogiendo las esposas que siempre llevaba encima y preparado para apaciguar a su hijo, cuando una risa familiar resonó por el pasillo.

"Nufufufu… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Daemon Spade apareció entre un banco de niebla, sus manos sujetando a dos niños por la muñeca, una niña que se escondía tímidamente entre las piernas de su padre y un niño más mayor que lucía la misma mueca que su padre. "El joven Tsunayoshi con Alaude y su hijo. Que reunión más mona." Rió el Guardián de la Niebla, notando al momento la posición en guardia del Guardián de la Nube.

"Daemon." Alaude le dedicó un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, enderezándose lentamente y vigilando a su hijo con cierto recelo; el chico todavía no había bajado la guardia. "Veo que también has traído a tus hijos contigo." Señaló hacia los gemelos, mientras la niñita se escondía aún más tras la pernera del pantalón de su padre hasta que sólo se vio un ojo, espiando a su tío.

"Ho-Hola tío A-Alaude, y Kyouya." Susurró entrecortadamente, haciendo que su padre adoptivo se sonriese y diese un apretón cariñoso a su hija.

"Vamos, vamos, mi querida Chrome, no hay necesidad de asustarse." Daemon calmó a la chica amablemente. "Pueden parecer peligrosos, pero no muerden." Le hizo una mueca a la pareja de alondras. "Padre y Mukuro están aquí para protegerte, así que no seas tímida."

"Va-Vale, Padre." Chrome se mostró poco a poco, con timidez en cada paso que daba. Su único ojo localizó a Tsuna con ellos y le saludó con la mano mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose más a gusto. "Ho-Hola, Tsuna."

"Chrome…" Tsuna se las alegró a su vez para sonreír y saludar, pero en el momento en que vio a su hermano, aún detrás de su padre sin mediar palabra, rompió a llorar y se lanzó en línea recta al chico piña, que abrió los brazos para coger al castaño que estaba llorando a mares de nuevo.

"¡Her-Hermano mayor Mukuro! ¡Hermano mayor Kyouya es un borde!" Sollozó mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho del mayor. "¡Él-Él no quiere jugar conmigo!

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes al castaño mientras sus ojos disparejos se cruzaban con un par de furiosos grises. Hizo una pequeña mueca, volviendo su atención al niño en sus brazos. "Ya está, ya está, Tsunayoshi. Kyouya puede ser un borde a veces, pero hermano mayor Mukuro está aquí ahora y jugará contigo." Tsuna levantó la vista ante esto, sorbiendo por la nariz lo que hizo que Mukuro riera y le secase las lágrimas.

"¿De-De verdad? ¿Jugarás con nosotros, Mukuro?" Tsuna parecía tan esperanzado, feliz porque su otro hermano fuese tan bueno con él.

El pelo de piña asintió y abrazó a Tsuna otra vez, sin perder un momento de vista a la irritada alondra más joven. Su mirada azul y roja se iluminó divertida y se agachó para dar un pequeño beso en el pelo a Tsuna, mirando de reojo a Kyouya.

"Por supuesto. Después de todo, Chrome y yo _nunca_ te haríamos llorar."

Y entonces Kyouya por fin reventó.

Mukuro apartó cariñosamente al castaño, que pestañeó y chilló cuando vio a Kyouya cargando hacia el otro, que se limitó a saltar fuera de su trayectoria, mientras un tridente aparecía en sus manos deteniendo las tonfas ya visibles en las manos del moreno.

"Vaya, Kyouya ¿A qué viene tanta violencia?" Mukuro desvió el ataque con facilidad, girando el tridente y apuntando con él al otro chico, con las puntas brillando amenazadoramente. "Pelear es malo, ¿no lo sabías?"

Kyouya, completamente indiferente al arma en manos del otro chico, sólo subió las tonfas todavía más, preparado para atacar con una mirada sombría que aumentaba su repentina aura asesina. "Me molestas, piña herbívora. Muere."

Los ojos de Mukuro se entornaron ante la mención a su peinado. "Ahora lo has hecho." Atacó, las tonfas y el tridente se movían a derecha e izquierda mientras los dos niños esquivaban y evitaban, a veces adelantándose para lanzar un ataque propio mientras algún que otro clang y bang podía oírse por todo el pasillo.

"¡Hermanos mayores, no os peleéis!" Gritó Tsuna, intentando parar a los dos mayores que parecieron ignorarle conforme luchaban sin tregua. "¡Podéis haceros daño!"

"Nufufufu… No le des vueltas en tu linda cabecita, Tsunayoshi. Estarán bien." Los dos Guardianes estaban contra el muro, con Tsuna y Chrome escondidos tras ellos conforme observaban a sus hijos luchar sin la menor intención de detenerles. El Guardián de la Niebla sonrió a su hijo de oreja a oreja, ya que estaba manteniéndose firme frente a la joven alondra. "Mi Mukuro ganará."

"No estés tan seguro, Daemon." Los ojos de Alaude no se separaban de la pelea, mientras sujetaba a Tsuna para que no se inmiscuyese y acabase haciéndose daño en su intento de separar a los otros dos. "Mi hijo no es tan débil como para perder ante el tuyo."

"Nufufufu… ya veremos." Daemon se dirigió a su hijo, que estaba limpiándose la boca con la manga después de que Kyouya encajase un golpe afortunado. "Mukuro, no te contengas. Mátale si quieres."

"¡HIEEE!" Chilló Tsuna alarmado. ¿Su tío no podía ir en serio, verdad?" ¡No lo hagas, hermano mayor! ¡No mates a Kyouya!" Se revolvió en los brazos de Alaude. "¡Ni hablar! ¡Para!"

"Kyouya, deja de jugar con él. No te he enseñado a perder contra un herbívoro." Ordenó Alaude por su parte a su hijo, que no estaba en mucho mejor estado que el otro, ya que el tridente había conseguido arañarle en algunos sitios. "Acaba con esto."

"Sí, Padre." Ambos asintieron y se observaron mutuamente con una enemistad patente y las armas preparadas para el último golpe. Daemon le tapó los ojos a Chrome mientras Tsuna soltaba un grito ahogado, escondiendo el rostro en el brazo del Guardián de la Nube, incapaz de mirar por más tiempo.

"¡DETENÉOS!"

Pasos apresurados se estaban acercando a la escena, y la persona llegó justo en el momento en que los dos chicos empezaban el ataque final. Giotto exhaló, gracias a Dios había llegado justo a tiempo. En el momento en que oyó los sonidos de lucha supo que algo iba mal, y había abandonado su oficina inmediatamente para investigar su origen, preocupado por el hecho de que su hijo podía haberse visto envuelto en la refriega.

"¡Tsuna!" Llamó al niño, que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de dominar las lágrimas de frustración y miedo al ver la salvación en la forma de su rubio padre.

"¡Papá!" Viendo a Giotto allí, Alaude dejó ir al niño que se lanzó a los brazos de su preocupado padre, mientras el rubio murmuraba calmando a su hijo, que estaba a todas luces alterado.

Giottó atrajo al niño hacia sí, tratando de calmarle. Le acariciaba la espalda con la mano, tratando de aplacar los llantos del chico. "¿Te has hecho daño, Tsuna? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Te-Tenía mucho miedo…" Hipó Tsuna, acomodándose en la reconfortante calidez de su padre. "Los-Los hermanos mayores es-estaban luchando y yo no po-podía parales… y-y es-estaban a punto de hacerse daño el uno al o-otro…"

"¿Qué significa esto, Alaude, Daemon? ¿Por qué están peleando Kyouya y Mukuro? ¿Y por qué no les parasteis los pies!" Amonestó Primo a sus dos Guardianes, lanzándoles una mirada furiosa por hacer que su niño se preocupase tanto. "¡Ya sois mayorcitos para esto!"

"Nufufufu… parece que nos han interrumpido." Daemon se encogió de hombros, adelantándose y colocando una mano en el hombro de Mukuro. "Es una pena, pero tendremos que parar aquí, Muku-chan. Tu hermana también está preocupada por ti."

"Justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante." La joven piña suspiró y agitó la mano, haciendo que el tridente se desvaneciese mientras sonreía burlonamente al moreno. "Ya jugaremos en otro momento, Kyouya." Le guiñó un ojo a la alondra. "Me aseguraré de ensartarte como es debido la próxima vez."

"Kyouya, déjalo ya." Alaude sujetó a su hijo, haciendo que éste le lanzase una mirada amenazadora aunque obedeció a las órdenes de su padre. "Tch." Kyouya se enderezó y las tonfas parecieron desaparecer de sus manos mientras le devolvía la mirada al otro chico fríamente.

"Esto no ha terminado, Mukuro. Te morderé hasta la muerte más tarde." Kyouya apartó la mano que le retenía y clavó los ojos en el suelo, claramente enojado por que hubiesen detenido su pelea. Tsuna, que ya se había calmado, se liberó del abrazo de su padre y Giotto le dejó en el suelo, algo curioso por ver qué iba a hacer el castaño. Tsuna le dio un paquetito, y él esperó conforme su hijo se acercaba a los mayores, haciendo que estos le observasen. "Mukuro, Kyouya, ¿estáis bien?" Les preguntó, mostrando las manos en señal de preocupación. "¿Os habéis hecho daño?"

"Kufufufu… No, Kyouya no ha conseguido hacerme nada, Tsunayoshi." Rió Mukuro, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia el castaño conforme Kyouya se limitaba a negar con la cabeza, irguiéndose un poco más ante la agradecida sonrisa que Tsuna le dedicó.

"Qué bien… Tsuna estaba muy preocupado…" Suspiró Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Por qué os estáis peleando siempre? Pelearse es malo, ya lo sabéis."

"Le odio." Respondieron los mayores al mismo tiempo, hacienda que una gota de sudor apareciese en la cabeza de Tsuna.

"Um… Eso es…"

"Pero no te preocupes, Tsunayoshi, yo cuidaré bien de ti. Después de todo, algún día serás mi esposa como ha dicho mi Padre." Añadió Mukuro con alegría ante el completo horror de Giotto, la sonrisa aprobativa de Daemon, la confusión de Chrome, la apatía total de Alaude y la irritación de Kyouya. "Seré un buen marido para ti."

"¿Esposa?" Tsuna ladeó la cabeza extrañado, pero antes de que el otro chico pudiese replicar se encontró contra la pared con un objeto largo y cilíndrico en su garganta.

"Ahora _sí_ que voy a morderte hasta la muerte." Ladró Kyouya. "Prepárate para morir, piña herbívora."

"¡HIEE! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Vosotros dos, dejad de pelear!"

-KHR-

Giotto se pasó las manos por la cabeza, exhausto tanto física como mentalmente. Todavía no había podido superar la conmoción de oír la atrevida declaración de Mukuro, cuando antes de que pudiese moverse Kyouya había comenzado a arrasar todo a su paso, tratando de matar a Mukuro allí mismo. Pasaron casi tres horas persiguiendo a los niños, Kyouya tratando de destruirlo todo a su paso y Mukuro escondiéndose con las ilusiones que había aprendido de su padre.

No entendía por qué Kyouya y Mukuro se odiaban tanto. A pesar de que nunca se habían visto antes de su adopción en la Famiglia (o al menos eso dijo Mukuro), en su primer encuentro Kyouya enseguida tiró al otro al suelo, agarrándole del cuello con las manos y tratando de estrangularle. Los Guardianes que presenciaron horrorizados el ataque les separaron inmediatamente, incapaces de comprender la razón y Mukuro parecía fomentar su 'rivalidad' aun más aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para meterse con el chico y gastarle bromas pesadas. Aunque apenas tenían ocho años, parecían más maduros que el resto de los niños, con Kyouya siendo uno de los últimos chicos en por lo menos tolerar ser un miembro de la familia. Mukuro fue el último; trataba de escapar de la casona con su hermana cada día y sólo conforme Tsuna fue tratando a Chrome con amabilidad se apaciguó y se resignó a vivir en paz con ellos… o en tanta paz como era posible cuando Kyouya y Mukuro se encontraban frente a frente.

También tenían algún tipo de complejo cuando se trataba de Tsuna, y la mitad de las veces su castaño hijo era la razón principal de sus peleas. Mukuro y Kyouya competían a menudo por la atención y el afecto de Tsuna, deseando reclamar el puesto de su "hermano mayor", o al menos eso era lo que Giotto podía deducir de su lenguaje corporal. Aunque Hayato y Takeshi también tenían esa misma rivalidad (aunque sobre todo por parte de Hayato), los chicos mayores lo llevaban a niveles más peligrosos desde que Daemon le cediese su tridente a su hijo adoptivo mientras Alaude le compraba a Kyouya un par de tonfas en una de sus misiones en Asia.

Personalmente, Giotto pensaba que a niños tan jóvenes no se les debería permitir el tener armas tan peligrosas pero claro, Alaude y Daemon no eran unos padres corrientes y Mukuro y Kyouya tampoco eran unos niños corrientes. Cuando sacó a relucir el tema, Daemon se encogió de hombros y le dijo que Mukuro y Chrome sabían lo que hacían, y que simplemente apoyaba sus necesidades y sus deseos mientras Alaude se mantenía firme en sus creencias de que uno nunca es demasiado joven para aprender a pelear, una filosofía que le había transmitido a su hijo adoptivo. No podía negar que Mukuro y Kyouya tenían potencial, pero preferiría poder criar a los niños sin tener que proteger sus vidas del peligro.

Por eso estaban allí, después de todo. Pero como Mukuro, Chrome y Kyouya no eran sus hijos e hija, no podía hacer nada más que aceptar y respetar las decisiones de sus Guardianes a la hora de educar a sus hijos adoptivos.

Aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por ellos. Mucho.

-KHR-

"Guau~" Tsuna espió dentro de la caja de madera con regocijo. "¡Son muy monos!"

El hombre se rió, bajando la caja para que el niño pudiese observar el interior más de cerca. "Casi están crecidos del todo, y estoy buscando a gente que pueda cuidarles."

El joven Vongola estaba entreteniéndose con uno de los trabajadores de la mansión, que le había traído un nido de canarios amarillos, gorjeando y piando alegremente en su caja, reclamando la atención de su dueño.

"Es cierto. ¿Quiere hacerse cargo de uno, Señorito?" Preguntó el joven al niño, sonriendo cuando este acarició a las bolitas de plumas amarillas con cuidado antes de levantar la vista, maravillado.

"¿De verdad? ¿Puedo quedarme uno?" Preguntó Tsuna animadamente, pero luego su expresión se ensombreció un poco. Cierto. Su papá era alérgico a las plumas. Lo descubrió un día durante una guerra de almohadas con Hayato en la que se las arreglaron para rasgar los cojines del sofá y esparcir las plumas por todo el lugar. Cuando su papá entró en el cuarto estornudó de repente y su nariz se puso roja, y no pudo dejar su habitación durante el resto del día.

"Lo siento, no puedo." Dijo con pena, ya que les había cogido cariño a los pájaros, pero no podía cuidarlos por mucho que quisiera. Su papá siempre tenía prioridad. "Papá es alérgico."

"Ya veo…" Ambos chicos suspiraron, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. El mayor también quería cuidarlos, siendo un amante de los animales como era, pero entorpecería su trabajo en la casa y no quería contrariar a su señor. Pero tampoco quería abandonar a los pollitos y olvidarse de ellos.

Tsuna murmuró en silencio, antes de alegrarse conforme se le ocurría una idea.

"Perdona señor, pero, ¿puedes darme uno?" Le pidió al hombre, que se sorprendió mucho.

"Cla-claro Señorito, pero pensé que no podía." El hombre le miró confundido, sobre todo cuando el niño le sonrió de repente.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Tsuna conoce a alguien que puede cuidar a uno de ellos!"

"¿Es-Está seguro?"

"¡Sí! ¡Déjame esto a mí!"

-KHR-

Kyouya estaba, por una vez, disfrutando de una tarde tranquila, descansando bajo la sombra del gran árbol del jardín. Después haber fallado en morder a Mukuro hasta la muerte por novena vez (gracias a la intervención de sus entrometidos tíos y otros 'hermanos'), decidió limitarse a descansar en el patio. Por suerte no había nadie allí salvo por él, y ahora podía relajarse a gusto y quizá incluso echarse una buena siesta si se daba. Bostezó y se tumbó, observando los rayos de sol que se asomaban entre las hojas verdes, que parecían parpadear y brillar mientras las ramas se mecían suavemente al viento antes de decidir cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia.

"¡Hermano mayor!"

Casi al instante los ojos grises se abrieron y Kyouya se sentó de golpe, capaz de reconocer esa voz familiar a dieciséis kilómetros de distancia. Instintivamente sus manos volaron a su costado, tratando de sujetar sus eternas y fiables tonfas sólo para darse cuenta de que su padre se las había confiscado antes por atacar a Mukuro otra vez.

Maldita sea su suerte. Kyouya gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose indefenso conforme Tsuna se acercaba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sujetando algo amarillo entre sus manos. El más joven se sentó al lado de su hermano moreno, exhalando mientras le sonreía.

"¡Tsuna por fin te ha encontrado! ¡Menos mal!" Tsuna sonrió orgulloso, sin darse cuenta de que el otro estaba mirando a… la cosa en sus manos con un mezcla de cautela y curiosidad.

"Qué es eso."

"¿Oh? ¡Ah! ¡Kyouya, esto es para ti! El castaño colocó el pollito con orgullo frente a la cara de la alondra, haciendo que el mayor pestañease y le ojease con los ojos entrecerrados. "¡Es un regalo de Tsuna!"

"… Una bola amarilla." Sentenció Kyouya, ladeando la cabeza para verlo mejor. Era peludo, eso podía verlo, de un color amarillo chillón, haciendo mucho ruido con su piar irritante y mirándolo con ojos redondos y brillantes… decidió que no le gustaba el regalo del herbívoro.

"Morderé a esta cosa hasta la muerte."

"¡No! ¡No le hagas daño!" Tsuna abrazó al canario protectoramente, inflando las mejillas con algo de exasperación. "¡Mou! ¡Es un pájaro! ¡Un pájaro!" El animal, como si entendiese al que lo sujetaba, pió alegremente lo que hizo que Tsuna le arrullase mientras Kyouya les observaba con algo de interés. "¡Tsuna quiere dártelo, hermano mayor Kyouya!"

Sintiendo de alguna forma que Kyouya ya no iba a herir al pájaro, Tsuna le cogió la mano y la levantó, dejando al animalito en su palma abierta. El canario gorjeó, presionando las patitas contra la mano mientras Kyouya la levantaba para examinarlo de cerca.

"¡Es un canario!" El castaño empezó a parlotear, hablando animadamente. "¡La persona que me lo dio me dijo que ya casi está crecido del todo y que pronto empezará a volar! Era muy mono, pero no tenía dueño ¡así que Tsuna pensó en ti!"

Kyouya le escuchaba a medias, mientras mantenía un improvisado duelo de miradas con el pájaro. Nunca parecía gustarles demasiado a los animales, y el sentimiento era mutuo, pero era la primera vez que algo le devolvía la mirada sin miedo. Y no era más que un pequeño canario amarillo.

El pájaro ladeó la cabeza y gorjeó alegremente, dando saltitos en la mano del chico y Kyouya se dio cuenta de que la cosita quería llamar su atención. Dudando, levantó su otra mano y tocó la cabeza llena de plumas con un dedo, pestañeando cuando el animal se acurrucó contra sus caricias.

"… ¿Por qué me das esto, herbívoro?" Kyouya tenía curiosidad.

Tsuna se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Es que…" Ahora el castaño parecía algo avergonzado, doblando las piernas y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas mientras las sujetaba con los brazos. "Um… Sólo pensaba que, como siempre estás con tío Alaude, te sentirías solo." Kyouya le lanzó una mirada incrédula, que hizo que Tsuna soltase un gritito y se apartase un poco, lo que hizo a su vez que Kyouya se sonriese con satisfacción.

"U-Um, ¡no es que Tsuna esté diciendo que estés solo pero-! Barbotó, tratando de explicarse con más claridad. "Tío Alaude no está siempre contigo porque está trabajando e, incluso aunque tío siempre te lleva consigo no estáis todo el rato juntos. Me-Me preocupa que, cuando tío Alaude no está, hermano mayor se sentirá solo." Murmuró Tsuna quedamente, pero Kyouya, que estaba cerca de él lo oyó a la perfección.

"Kyouya y tío Alaude siempre son muy buenos conmigo, siempre me traen regalos… y yo no he hecho nada por ellos, así que…" Tsuna sonrió para sí con algo de timidez. "Tsuna quería… que hermano mayor supiese que Tsuna siempre estará esperando a que vuelva… ¡para que podamos jugar todos juntos!" Volvió el rostro y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Kyouya. "Así que… acéptalo y no te olvides de Tsuna, ¿vale?"

Kyouya permaneció en silencio, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo en un principio. El herbívoro... ¿se preocupaba por él? Bueno, era más "majo" con él que con el resto, pero eso no significaba que le viese de forma distinta. Para la alondra, aquellos que preferían permanecer en grupo siempre eran herbívoros, y Tsuna siempre se juntaba a otras personas, así que eso quería decir que era débil. Él por su parte era un carnívoro, como le decía su padre, y todos los herbívoros debían ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

Pero…

"Levanta." Kyouya hizo justo eso, colocando al pájaro en su hombro y pareció satisfecho cuando el animal se agarró a su ropa sin tratar de escapar.

"¿E-Eh?" Confundido, Tsuna levantó la vista y pestañeó extrañado, haciendo que el otro suspirase.

"Levanta y sígueme. No hagas que me repita, herbívoro." Kyouya le devolvió la mirada sin emoción, y como el castaño todavía no se movía, la joven alondra no tuvo otra opción que cogerle de la mano y arrastrarle fuera del jardín.

"¡A-Ah! ¡Kyo-Kyouya! ¿Dónde vamos!" Tsuna se tambaleaba y tropezaba mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo, que no parecía oírle conforme entraban en la casa y las doncellas y mayordomos se apartaban de su camino, preguntándose qué estaban tramando los señoritos esta vez.

Kyouya no se paró, ignorando los gritos tras él conforme subía a los pisos superiores, hacia un pasillo que el más joven identificó vagamente como uno de los que llevaban a la habitación de uno de sus tíos. Sólo cuando la joven alondra llegó al final y abrió la última puerta sin molestarse en llamar, Tsuna se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

"¡Ti-Tío Alaude! ¡Hola!" Tartamudeó un saludo, sintiéndose tímido de repente en presencia de su silencioso tío que estaba, por una vez, vestido sin arreglar y repantingado en un sillón, con el cuidado pelo amarillo maíz enmarañado y arremangado hasta los codos. "¡Per-Perdón por molestar!"

"Kyouya." El Guardián de la Nube no estaba nada sorprendido por su aparición, habiéndoles oído llegar (sobre todo a Tsunayoshi) desde unos minutos antes de su entrada. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo sin moverse de la silla, prefiriendo levantar la vista mientras su hijo adoptivo se colocaba a su lado, todavía llevando con él al más joven. "Y Tsunayoshi."

"Padre." Kyouya le hizo un movimiento de cabeza antes de dar un último tirón tras él para que Tsuna se pusiese a su lado. Alaude miró al chico y luego a sus manos unidas, y finalmente a la bolita amarilla en el hombro de su hijo.

Sus cejas se levantaron un poco, haciendo una pregunta muda.

"Necesito una jaula para pájaros." Anunció Kyouya sin más ceremonia, haciendo que el canario se posase en su dedo extendido, piando alegremente. Tsuna le observó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, pero de repente sonrió, encantado de que su hermano mayor decidiese aceptar su regalo. "¿Puede hacerse?"

Si el adulto tenía alguna objeción contra la nueva mascota de su hijo, lo cierto es que no dijo nada. "… Ya veo." Dejó el libro a un lado, observando al animalito. "Nos volvemos a Inglaterra en dos días. Podemos pedir a un herrero de allí que te la haga." Y entonces Alaude entornó los ojos imperceptiblemente.

"Kyouya, no me haré responsable de tu mascota. Si muere, será culpa tuya. No esperes que cuide de él."

"Sí." Kyouya bajó la cabeza con gratitud, antes de volverse al niño que estaba a su lado.

"Herbívoro, ¿qué come esta cosa?"

Tsuna estaba tan contento que casi no oyó la pregunta. "¡A-Ah, sí! Come semillas, pero también pan y maíz, eso es lo que me dijo el señor." Le acarició las plumas amarillas con un dedito. "Puedes dejar la comida en su jaula, y si el pájaro es macho, ¡podría incluso cantar! Pero tienes que enseñarle, y también puedes dejarle libre porque si te conoce, ¡siempre volverá!"

"Hm." Kyouya tomó nota en su cabeza, decidiendo hacer que el animal se acostumbrase a él antes de que aprendiese a volar. Señaló a uno de los pequeños divanes de la habitación. "Herbívoro, siéntate allí."

"¿HIEE?" Tsuna se sorprendió cuando se sintió empujado hacia una silla al lado de su tío, que colocó el libro en la mesilla del café frente a ellos y observó a su hijo, quien situó al pájaro en la mesa antes de sentarse al lado del castaño y colocar su cabeza en el regazo de Tsuna al tiempo que se estiraba en el diván.

"Si haces un sonido, te morderé hasta la muerte." Bostezó Kyouya, cayendo en un sueño ligero mientras Alaude les miraba divertido antes de empezar a narrar sus viajes más recientes, a lo que Tsuna escuchó con atención e interés mientras la joven alondra se dormía con el sonido de la voz grave y relajante de su padre y los chillidos de felicidad del castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Las tonfas existían mucho antes del tiempo de Primo, y los canarios empezaron a ser domesticados a principios del siglo XVII, así que encaja cronológicamente (lo he comprobado).

¡Bueno, pues aquí tenéis! Algo de rivalidad Nube-Niebla, amor entre padre e hijo Nube ¡y la historia de cómo nació Hibird! El próximo capítulo mostrará a los dos últimos Guardianes, Ryohei y Lambo. ¡Esperadlo con ganas, porfa!

¡Por favor leed y comentad! ¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>NT.:** /_Casi al instante sus ojos grises se abrieron y Kyouya se sentó de golpe, capaz de reconocer esa voz familiar a dieciséis kilómetros de distancia./ _Si os habéis preguntado por qué una distancia tan extraña, tiene una explicación; en la versión original eran diez millas que equivalen, aproximadamente, a 16 km. ^^

Otra cosa, tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La mala es que voy a estar bastante ocupada hasta principios de febrero con los exámenes y demás, así que no creo que pueda traducir más de un capítulo y medio, o dos como mucho. La buena es que justo después tengo dos semanas sin clases ni entregas, así que podré ponerme un poco las pilas y recuperar. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Percances matutinos

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **¿100 comentarios en tan sólo tres capítulos? *se desmaya* De verdad, ¡esto es demasiado! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, CHICOS!

Bueno, aquí está, ¡el esperado cuarto capítulo! Perdón por la espera, he estado dos días preparando los papeles para la universidad, así que estaba muy cansada y me fue derecha a la cama. Mis clases empiezan la semana que viene, ¡así que no podré actualizar tanto como quisiera! ¡Lo siento chicos! ¡Pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda para actualizar tan rápidamente como sea posible!

Avisos y disclaimers: Primer capítulo.

* * *

><p>El pequeño Tsuna Vongola se despertó poco a poco ante el sonido de alguien golpeando en su puerta. Medio dormido y algo perdido, levantó la vista hacia el antiguo reloj de su cuarto y vio que eran un poco más de las cinco de la mañana, el sol todavía no había aparecido en el horizonte. Bostezando, se preguntó si sólo había oído el ruido en sus sueños cuando sonó de nuevo, un golpeteo insistente en su puerta, que podría haberse salido de sus goznes ante la fuerza constante si no estuviese hecha de la madera más dura.<p>

Ya completamente despierto, observó a la puerta de su dormitorio con miedo, tapándose bajo las mantas mientras oía los golpes en la casi completa oscuridad, pues su lamparita de noche se había apagado en algún punto de la noche.

_¿Qué-Qué debería hacer? _Gimoteó suavemente, acurrucándose aún más en su cama y casi estrangulando a Nuts mientras los golpes continuaban, haciendo que casi se muriera de miedo. _¡Ha-Hay un monstruo fuera! ¡Y-Y me va a comer!_

Aunque su papá le había dicho que los monstruos no existían, e incluso había abierto todos los cajones y el armario para demostrarlo, el castaño todavía no estaba convencido. Estaba seguro de que había un gran monstruo terrorífico al otro lado de la puerta, forzando la entrada para comérselo de un bocado.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida. "Pa-Papá…" Podía notar las lágrimas de miedo deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su papá vendría y le salvaría, como hacía siempre. Haría que el monstruo que se le quería comer huyese. "Pa-Papá… a-ayuda…"

Chilló un poco cuando el golpeteo de la puerta se fue haciendo más fuerte, y trató de amortiguar el sonido con la cabeza de su león de peluche. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se percató de una cosa. No, ¡su papá no debía venir! ¿Y si ese monstruo se comía a su papá! ¡Sería culpa suya! ¡No podía dejar que eso pasase! Tsuna ya era un niño grande, ¡tenía que proteger a los demás! Reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba, miró con cautela fuera de sus mantas, espiando la silueta del monstruo al otro lado de su puerta mientras las luces del pasillo se encendían y se apagaban cada vez que se movía.

_¡De-De verdad está ahí fuera!_ El miedo se apoderó rápidamente de Tsuna y se envolvió aún más en la manta, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar los sonidos que venían del exterior. _¡Hiiee! ¡Que alguien me ayude!_ Sollozó, apretando la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Pero entonces imágenes de su papá, de sus hermanos y sus tíos cruzaron su mente, haciendo que contuviese el aliento. ¡N-No! ¡Tenía que ser valiente! ¡Su papa y los demás estaban en peligro! ¡No podía cruzarse de brazos! Colocó un pie en la alfombra, envolviéndose con la manta y colocando a Nuts frente a él como un escudo, se levantó de la cama y observó a la puerta con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

"¡Se-Señor monstruo, n-no se me coma! ¡Tsu-Tsuna no sabe bien!" Llamó, dando otro paso con lentitud, sujetando al león de peluche con manos temblorosas conforme se acercaba con cautela a la puerta. El golpeteo paró al momento, haciendo que Tsuna observase a la puerta confundido, pero con aprehensión. ¿Ya se había ido el monstruo? No lo sabía. Los sonidos se habían ido, pero no pasaría nada por com-comprobar…

El jovencito cogió el tirador de la puerta, dudando hasta el último momento. ¿Debería abrir la puerta? A lo mejor el monstruo ya se había ido, ¡pero a lo mejor había ido a por los demás! ¡No podía permitirlo! Cerrando los ojos, abrió la puerta de golpe sintiendo la repentina corriente de aire en la cara mientras lo hacía, conforme abría los ojos un poquito, y gritó.

"¡Unos EXTREMOS buenos días, Tsuna! Una estridente, impactante (aunque joven) voz sonó y una cara emocionada se situó a centímetros de la suya. Tsuna retrocedió, todavía chillando y lanzando el objeto que tenía en las manos por puro instinto.

"¡UAAAH! ¡No te acerques a mí!" El león de peluche voló, aterrizando en la cara entusiasta del mayor, que pestañeó cuando Nuts se resbaló hasta caer en sus manos, mirando sorprendido al castaño que tropezó con la manta y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

"¡O-Oye, Tsuna! ¿Estás bien!" El mayor le ayudó a levantarse al instante, quitando la manta del castaño que todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y cuyo corazón latía a mil por hora, y que jadeó al darse cuenta de quién era la persona junto a la puerta.

"¡Her-hermano mayor Ryohei!" Casi lloró lágrimas de miedo convertido en alivio, feliz porque no fuera un monstruo. "¡Mou! ¡Tsuna estaba muy asustado!"

"Lo siento." Sonrió el peliblanco arrepentido, levantando al más joven mientras apartaba el peluche. "No era mi intención. ¡Pero esta mañana es tan EXTEMADAMENTE refrescante que no podía disfrutarla solo! ¡Vamos, Tsuna!" El chico empezó a tirar de Tsuna, sonriendo abiertamente.

"¿Qu-Qué? ¡Pe-pero es demasiado temprano!" Protestó el niño, clavando los pies en el suelo y resistiéndose todo lo que podía, pero resultó inútil frente a la fuerza casi inhumana, o eso pensaba él, que su hermano mayor estaba usando para tirar de él. "¡Y-Y todavía hace frío fuera! ¡Nuts!" Alcanzó el león de peluche que estaba tirado en el suelo, con la cabeza ladeada cómicamente "¡A-Ah! ¡Espera, hermano mayor!"

"¡Los hombres de verdad no esperan!" Declaró Ryohei con vehemencia conforme arrastraba fuera al otro, quien estaba resistiéndose todo lo que podía y armando tal escándalo que podría haber levantado a un muerto de su tumba.

"¡No quiero!" Respondió Tsuna a voz en grito. "¡Sólo quiero dormir! ¡Ryohei, suéltame!"

"¡No hay excusa que valga!" Y el mayor le empujó al jardín trasero, donde la bruma todavía persistía y el suelo seguía húmedo y lleno de rocío, mientras Tsuna se helaba hasta los huesos, su pijama ligero incapaz de defenderle contra el frío.

"¡Ha-Hace mucho frío!" Sus dientes empezaban a castañear, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía la piel de gallina. "Vol-Volvamos adentro y-y dejemos es-esto, ¿n-ne?" Le suplicó al mayor, que no llevaba más que unos pantalones cortos y vendas alrededor del torso, y un par de guantes colgando de su cuello mediante un cordel.

"¡No podemos! ¡Tenemos que entrenar hasta el EXTREMO!" Rugió Ryohei, y Tsuna dio un respingo, le dolían los oídos sólo por el volumen del otro. ¡Era demasiado pronto para este tipo de cosas! Sabía que su hermano mayor se levantaba pronto para hacer ejercicio, ¡pero no sabía que se levantaba _tan_ pronto!

"¿Ryohei?" Una voz más amable y madura les interrumpió, y Tsuna levantó la vista, sabiendo que sólo había una persona en el mundo con ese tipo de voz. "Y también Tsuna. Tsuna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Una alta figura vestida de negro apareció entre la bruma, con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta en el rostro.

"¡Tío Knuckle!" Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, dando un tirón de la mano con resignación. "Her-Hermano mayor me ha despertado pronto hoy…" Trató de explicarse, mirando casi con desesperación al adulto, intentando que entendiese sin palabras que todo lo que quería en ese momento era volver a su cama calentita y cómoda junto a Nuts.

"¿Así que es eso?" El sacerdote miró a sus sobrinos con orgullo. Como hombre dedicado a Dios, no había podido adoptar a Ryohei como a un hijo propio, como los demás Guardianes habían hecho con el resto. Pero cuidaba de él tal y como lo haría un verdadero padre, guiándole a él y al resto de los niños por los caminos del Señor. "Tsuna, me alegro de que hayas acompañado a Ryohei hoy, ¿pero habéis rezado ya vuestras oraciones? Tú también, Ryohei. Debemos agradecer al Señor por concedernos un día más." Sermoneó el joven sacerdote con sabiduría a los niños, que parecían algo avergonzados y un poquito culpables.

"U-Um…" Tsuna miró al moreno para disculparse. "Lo siento tío, a Tsuna se le olvidó."

"A-A mí también…" Ryohei se rascó la cabeza con algo de embarazo.

Knuckle sonrió y decidió no reñirles esta vez, dado que los dos eran honestos y aceptaban su responsabilidad. "En ese caso, nunca es demasiado tarde para rezar." Knuckle se arrodilló y juntó las palmas de las manos en una oración silenciosa. "El Señor siempre os escuchará, sin importar dónde estéis. Ahora, cerrad los ojos y seguidme." Knuckles cerró los ojos, entonando la oración que conocía de memoria, las palabras de salvación que le rescataron en un periodo oscuro de su vida, el mensaje de esperanza por el futuro feliz y pacífico que anhelaba.

"_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen*._"

Tsuna y Ryohei le seguían como mejor podían, las palabras extrañas se les trababan en la lengua y titubeaban ligeramente en la pronunciación y dicción, haciendo que el cura sonriese. Aunque no era perfecto, sabía que Dios vería sus esfuerzos y su determinación. Esperó hasta que terminaron, continuando con la oración que habían elegido y pidiendo a los ángeles del cielo que protegiesen a los dos niños de todo mal y de todas las desgracias que pudiesen encontrar.

"_Angele Dei, qui custos est mei, Me tibi commissum pietate superna; Hac nocte illumina, custodi, rege, et guberna. Amen.**_"

"_Amen._" Los niños repitieron las últimas palabras antes de abrir sus ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose como si acabasen de salir de un trance. El adulto asintió e hicieron el símbolo de la cruz, terminando su oración matutina. "Y ahora," Knuckle miró interesado a los niños, "¿qué os ha traído aquí tan temprano?"

"¡Tsuna me va a acompañar para un entrenamiento EXTREMO, tío!" Respondió Ryohei con entusiasmo, sonriendo alegremente al más joven. "¡Y justo íbamos a empezar con una carrera EXTREMADAMENTE larga! ¿Verdad, Tsyna?" Sonrió al castaño de oreja a oreja, y éste negó rápidamente con la cabeza, palideciendo ante la idea.

"¡HIIIE! Ry-Ryohei, no, yo-" Tsuna trató de resistirse, sintiéndose desfallecer tan sólo de pensar en correr durante la fría mañana. ¡No tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo!

Knuckle se alegró al momento tras oír la explicación, "¿Es eso cierto, Tsuna!" Se sentía muy orgulloso de que el pequeño estuviese tratando de cuidarse. Normalmente el castaño era tan reticente a cualquier tipo de actividad física; este era un buen cambio, considerando que Tsuna era físicamente más débil que el resto. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste para que Ryohei y tú pudieseis entrenar a diario? Estoy dispuesto a enseñaros todo lo que sé, ¡HASTA EL LÍMITE!" Estaba recuperando sus antiguas costumbres, contento de saber que había alguien aparte de su sobrino adoptado que quería empezar a hacer entrenamiento físico.

"¡Esa idea es EXTREMADAMENTE buena, tío!" Coincidió Ryohei inmediatamente, cambiando una mirada decidida y un gesto de cabeza con su tío, tan apasionados con su idea que no se dieron cuenta de que el más joven soltó un quejido lastimero.

"¡Entonces, Tsuna!" Knuckle se quitó el hábito con una floritura, cada vez más y más entusiasmado. "¡Te entrenaré para darlo todo HASTA EL LÍMITE! ¡Tú también, Ryohei, no te quedes atrás!" Le recordó a su sobrino adoptado, que aceptó el reto de cabeza, los ojos encendidos con el fuego de la competición conforme asentía con vigor, apretando la mano en un puño mientras observaba a Tsuna, que dio un grito ahogado mientras notaba una gota de sudor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¡No perderé contra Tsuna! ¡SÍ AL EXTREMO!"

Knuckle palmeó el hombro del peliblanco con orgullo. "¡Eso es, sobrino mío! ¡Nunca te rindas! ¡Haz todo AL LÍMITE!"

"¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!"

Tsuna lanzó un chillido conforme el Guardián del Sol y su sobrino lanzaban un último aullido y le arrastraban a una larga carrera matutina.

_Her-hermano mayor y ti-tío Knuckle se lo están pasando muy bien…_

-KHR-

Tsuna bostezó al tiempo que desayunaba con parsimonia, sin siquiera la energía necesaria para mover el cuchillo y el tenedor. Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde su 'entrenamiento' con tío Knuckle y Ryohei, y tenía sueño. Picoteando la comida, empezó a dar cabezadas, su cabeza se balanceaba cómicamente adelante y atrás mientras trataba de luchar contra el cansancio.

"¿Tsuna? ¿Qué te pasa?" Una mano le sacudió suavemente el hombro y se enderezó, sobresaltado, pestañeando a su papá que le miraba con preocupación. "¿No has dormido bien esta noche? ¿Has tenido pesadillas?" El hombre se había quedado muy preocupado al encontrar a Tsuna despierto antes que de costumbre cuando bajó a desayunar. ¿Había pasado algo?

"N-No, ¡estoy bien, papá! Trató de sonreír como de costumbre, intentando que el hombre no tuviese que preocuparse por él. Su cuerpo le dolía un poco y todavía quería irse a la cama, pero también quería comer con su familia. Sus tíos Alaude, Daemon y Lampo no estaban allí, ni tampoco Kyouya, Mukuro, Chrome y bebé Lambo pero claro, era extraño que todos ellos estuviesen presentes durante las comidas. "Tsuna no ha dormido mucho hoy, ¡pero Tsuna está bien!"

"¡Ese es el espíritu EXTREMO, Tsuna!" Bramó Ryohei en su asiento, algo alejado de los demás. "Tío Knuckle, Tsuna lo ha hecho EXTREMADAMENTE bien hoy, ¿a que sí?"

"¡Es cierto, sobrino mío!" Knuckle asintió con orgullo y, notando las miradas inquisitivas del resto de adultos presentes, estuvo más que dispuesto a explicar lo que había pasado.

"¡Tsuna ha estado entrenando con Ryohei y conmigo esta mañana AL LÍMITE!" Sonrió, hinchando el pecho. "¡Nunca pensé que a tu hijo también le interesase el BOXEO!"

"¿Entrenando…? ¿por la mañana…?" El labio de Giotto estaba temblando, recordando que su Guardián del Sol, para citar a su sobrino peliblanco, tenía un programa matutino… _extremo._ Así que eso quería decir que… ¿Tsuna se había levantado antes del alba y había estado haciendo un ejercicio quién-sabe-cuán-duro con Ryohei y Knuckle? Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

"Tsuna, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó G de pronto desde el otro lado de la mesa, escaneando cada centímetro de la forma del niño con cuidado mientras trataba de encontrar algo mal. No parecía tener moratones, sólo estaba increíblemente cansado, y al Guardián de la Tormenta no le sorprendía ni un poquito. Maldita sea, incluso _él_ tenía problemas manteniendo el ritmo cuando los otros dos se ponían de verdad a ello.

Tsuna trató de contestar, pero se contentó con asentir con la cabeza, moviéndola de adelante a atrás al tiempo que trataba de mantener su agotamiento a raya.

"Tsunayoshi, creo que deberías ir a echarte un rato." Sugirió Asari con cariño, levantando al niño de su asiento. "Te has levantado muy pronto y casi no puedes mantener los ojos abiertos." Le quitó los cubiertos y los colocó en la mesa antes de que el niño pudiese hacerse daño con ellos.

"¡Jaja! Tsuna ¿quieres que te acompañe?" Takeshi, alegre y comprensivo como siempre, ya había terminado de comer y estaba deseando poder levantarse de la mesa. "¡Podemos dormir los dos en tu cama esta vez!" Continuó inocentemente, refiriéndose al hecho de que antes de _ese_ accidente y de que él se confiase a su padre, Tsuna había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, tratando por todos los medios de hacerse su amigo hasta el punto de dormir con él por la noche porque Tsuna se olvidaba del camino de vuelta a su cuarto y tenía miedo de volver solo, incluso si Takeshi se ofrecía a acompañarle.

"¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Décimo no quiere hacer eso!" Le gritó Hayato furiosamente, ignorando su desayuno a medio acabar mientras fruncía el ceño y lanzaba una mirada asesina al moreno. "¿Y qué quieres decir, esta vez! ¡Décimo!" Arrinconó al castaño, que chilló de sorpresa. "¿Quieres que me libre de este estúpido idiota por ti?" Le preguntó con fervor mientras empezaba a hacer justo eso.

"¡Oye, Hayato!" G consiguió agarrar al peliplateado por el cuello de la camisa antes de que pudiese bajarse de la silla y herir al hijo del Guardián de la Lluvia. "¡No te pongas a amenazar a la gente, enano! ¡Y termina de comer!"

Hayato trató de librarse de su padre, su camisa de manga larga se estiraba conforme pataleaba inútilmente y trataba de alcanzar al alto moreno que estaba a su lado. "¡Cállate! ¡Suéltame, viejo! ¡Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro!"

"¡Serás niñato…!

"¡AY! ¡Eso DUELE, viejo!"

"G, Hayato, no os peleéis. Suelta la oreja de Hayato, G."

"¡Jaja! ¡Eso parece divertido!"

"¡Esta mañana está siendo muy EXTREMA!

"¡Vamos a pasarlo bien HASTA EL LÍMITE!"

No sería un desayuno corriente sin algo de ruido, risas e intentos de violencia. Giotto se había acostumbrado a ello y de hecho lo estaba esperando cada mañana, sabiendo que era la forma en que los Guardianes y los niños demostraban sus sentimientos. Podía ser peligroso, sí y un poco demasiado loco a veces cuando algo se salía de lo habitual (una vez Hayato consiguió hacer explotar una bomba en el comedor, menos mal que todos los adultos presentes consiguieron esconderse junto con los niños bajo la mesa antes de que reventase) pero nacía del cariño y la confianza ciega, y afianzaba el lazo que les unía entre sí. Ni siquiera empezaban a parecerse a la familia convencional que los niños necesitaban, con siete hombres (¡uno ni siquiera era adulto todavía!) que vivían la peligrosa vida de una Famiglia de la mafia mientras cuidaban de ocho niños que no deberían conocerles y deberían vivir vidas relativamente normales.

Pero Vongola Primo no cambiaría estos pequeños momentos de alegría por nada del mundo, incluso si a veces resultaban en posibles situaciones de vida o muerte.

Sonrió con cariño a todos los miembros de su familia y se volvió al que más quería, encontrándolo profundamente dormido y mostrando la mata de pelo castaño mientras su cara inocente quedaba oculta entre los brazos donde se había apoyado, durmiendo a pesar del ruido y el jaleo que los otros estaban armando. Giotto rió entre dientes, antes de levantarse y acunar al niño dormido en sus brazos, maravillado internamente por lo profundamente que Tsuna podía dormir.

Sin prisa se dirigió a la salida, con la cabeza de su hijo apoyada con cuidado en su hombro mientras tras él todo se volvía más violento y cerró la puerta con el pie, acallando con eficacia el ruido conforme se dirigía tranquilamente al segundo piso, disfrutando de la luz de la mañana que le iluminaba la cara desde las ventanas estilo Imperio. Entrando en el cuarto de su hijo, le colocó con cuidado entre las sábanas, tapándole con ellas.

"Duerme un rato y descansa, Tsuna" Susurró, besando a su hijo en la frente y descubriendo a Nuts que estaba tirado en la cama. Cogió al león de peluche y lo colocó cerca de Tsuna, sonriendo cuando el castaño lo buscó instintivamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, murmurando quedamente en su sueño.

Viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, Giotto se escabulló del cuarto en silencio, cerrando las puertas de caoba tras de sí y soltando el tirador para volver al comedor, donde estaba seguro de que podría encontrar a los demás.

Sin embargo, tomó nota mental de hablar con Knuckle sobre hacer entrenar a su hijo a horas tan intempestivas de la madrugada. Por mucho que quisiese que Tsuna estuviese más sano, no le gustaba la idea de hacerle correr en el patio húmedo y cubierto de rocío, sobre todo antes del amanecer.

-KHR-

Un llanto agudo rompió la calma de la mansión de los Vongola por segunda vez en un mismo día. Corriendo tan rápido como pudieron a la habitación de la que provenían los lloros, Giotto y el resto de sus Guardianes se encontraron con un joven peliverde que sujetaba a un bebé del brazo, tan lejos de su persona como era humanamente posible, con una mueca en el rostro conforme el bebé seguía llorando

"¡Lampo! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo con el bebé!" El rubio rescató al instante al niño, que no dejaba de llorar, poniéndolo en brazos de Asari. El Guardián de la Lluvia tarareó una canción reconfortante, tratando de consolar y calmar al bebé, mientras G, que seguía de mal humor por culpa de su propio hijo cabezota, se acercaba al Guardián del Trueno y le daba un muy merecido golpe en la cabeza,

"¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO AL BEBÉ, IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI SE TE HUBIESE ESCURRIDO!"

Lampo se encogió, tanto por el dolor de cabeza como por el volumen de la voz de su compañero Guardián.

"Bueno… Estaba tratando de dormir la siesta, y este canijo no callaba, así que pensé que podía sacarle de la habitación un rato…"

"¡No seas tan consentido, maldita sea!" G estaba que echaba humo, más que furioso. Lampo tuvo suerte de que sólo le diese en la cabeza. "¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor! ¿Y si el bebé se hubiese roto un hueso por tu culpa! En serio…" Exhaló un gran suspiro, tratando de no ponerle un ojo morado al joven.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, Lampo? Lambo todavía es un bebé. Tienes que tener más cuidado con él." Le reprendió Giotto al Guardián del Trueno, a quien parecía darle igual, pero que aun así sintió un poco de culpa. "Tsuna sigue dormido, y no quiero despertarle con todo el barullo que estás armando." El rubio, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Asari y el bebé, preguntó con preocupación. "¿Cómo está? ¿Se ha hecho daño?"

"No, este pequeñín no está herido pero algo le molesta." El japonés meció con cuidado al niño, que todavía estaba llorando a mares, grandes lagrimones rodando por sus mejillas mientras chillaba con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que los adultos en el cuarto se estremeciesen por el increíble volumen del que era capaz. "Da igual lo que intente, simplemente no se calma." Asari frunció el ceño, algo preocupado.

"Bueno, vosotros tres podéis ocuparos del bebé, yo mientras iré fuera…" Lampo hizo una carrera hacia la puerta, pero el Guardián de la Tormenta le retuvo rápidamente, con la mano cerrada en un puño mientras una vena se formaba en su frente, amenazando con explotar.

"¡NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE, NIÑATO MALCRIADO!" Un golpe cayó, perfectamente situado sobre la cabeza del joven. "¡TÚ TE ENCARGAS DE ESTO!"

"¡Pero no me gustan los niños!" Se quejó Lampo con lágrimas en los ojos, masajeándose el chichón. "¡Yo me negué a esto desde el principio! ¡Vosotros fuisteis los que quisieron adoptar a los monstruitos! ¡Deberíais agradecerme el solo hecho de que tolere a ese mocoso!" Señaló al bebé.

"¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡Todos nosotros aceptamos esta responsabilidad, así que haz tu parte, cabrón!" G perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, levantó al Guardián del Trueno y le tiró de cabeza al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que se estrellase contra la cama.

"A-Ay…" El Guardián del Trueno estaba a punto de llorar. "¿Cómo te atreves a herir al gran Lampo!" Gimió mientras apuntaba un dedo acusador al de más edad.

"Oh, me atrevo." El pelimagenta respondió, haciendo crujir los nudillos amenazadoramente, lo que hizo que el otro chillase de miedo. "De hecho, me voy a atrever a _mucho_ más…" avanzó un paso hacia el señorito, que tembló y trató de buscar una ruta de escape.

"Vamos, vamos, calmaos los dos." Asari le pasó el bebé a Giotto cuando sintió que las coas se ponían peligrosas. Se colocó frente al Guardián de la Tormenta, bloqueando su camino hacia el otro. "G, no deberías culpar demasiado a Lampo. Es más joven que nosotros, después de todo, es normal que lo esté pasando peor para acostumbrarse a esto…"

"¡Cállate, Ugetsu! ¡Y apártate de mi camino!" G trató de apartarle de un empujón, pero el japonés estaba preparado, prediciendo sus movimientos y moviéndose con él, lo que contribuyó a irritar aún más al ya enfadado pelirrojo.

Giotto ya tenía bastantes problemas en sus manos como para tratar de impedir que su mejor amigo golpease a uno de sus Guardianes hasta matarle. Daba igual lo que hiciese, el bebé simplemente no dejaba de llorar. Probó de todo, comprobó si el bebé estaba hambriento, o si tenía sueño, o si había manchado el pañal pero todo parecía indicar que el bebé estaba perfectamente.

¿Pero por qué no _dejaba de llorar?_

Desesperado, el rubio probó todo lo que se le ocurría para calmar al bebé; jugar con él, cantarle, pero él seguía y seguía y el agudo chillido estaba haciéndole daño en los oídos. Podía esperar hasta que el niño se cansase y parase él solo, pero no quería arriesgarse a despertar a Tsuna, no cuando su hijo estaba descansado en el cuarto contiguo después del inesperado entrenamiento que había hecho con el Guardián del Sol y su sobrino.

"Vamos, vamos," Murmuró, meciendo al niño arriba y abajo. "Todo está bien, no llores más…"

Cuidar de niños ya crecidos era una cosa, cuidar de un bebé de un año era otra muy distinta. De entre todos los niños, el cuidado de Lambo era el más difícil en términos de necesidades básicas. Lloraba, balbucía y gemía pero quizá era el más afortunado y bienaventurado de todos ellos, al no tener memorias de lo que había ocurrido y ser el que probablemente pudiese vivir la vida más normal, con la ayuda adecuada. Lampo usó esto como objeción cuando supo que él era el que debería cuidar del niño más pequeño, diciendo que podían dejarle en un orfanato puesto que no tendría ningún trauma por la experiencia, pero Giotto se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

No quería hacer las cosas a medias. Quería acoger a todos los niños, o no adoptar a ninguno.

Además, Giotto tenía otro motivo más importante por el que quería que su Guardián más joven se encargase del bebé. Sabía que estaba poniendo en peligro la seguridad y el bienestar de Lambo al ponerle en las inexpertas manos de su Guardián del Trueno pero Lampo, él lo sabía, era muy malcriado y siempre se había salido con la suya. Siendo el hijo de un terrateniente, Lampo no sabía nada del mundo exterior y no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas. Esperaba conseguir que el joven antepusiese a los demás antes que a sí mismo, que fuese menos egoísta y que cediese, en lugar de actuar como un niño grande. Quería que Lampo se convirtiese en un hombre fuerte e independiente, que pudiese enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo de frente y con valentía. Y con eso en mente, convenció a Lampo de que al menos lo intentase, y cuando el joven suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, Giotto subo que había ganado esa ronda.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, el Guardián del Trueno empezó a, por lo menos, tolerar al niño e incluso jugaba con él a veces; no como antes cuando ni siquiera quería estar en la misma estancia para poder escapar de sus responsabilidades. Todavía estaba muy lejos de lo que Giotto había esperado, pero desde luego era una gran mejora con respecto al tiempo en el que él y los demás eran los que tenían que poner a dormir al pequeño porque Lampo había desaparecido de nuevo. Pero a veces el joven parecía retroceder a su actitud habitual de niñato. Como ahora.

Giotto estaba tan ocupado intentando calmar al niño que casi no se dio cuenta de la puerta que se abría y los piececitos que entraban en la gran habitación, mientras unos grandes ojos pestañeaban con curiosidad a los adultos presentes.

"¿Papá?" Se volvió al oír la voz familiar de su hijo, todavía sujetando al niño que aullaba en un intento casi desesperado de que callase.

"Oh, Tsuna, estás despierto." Giotto le lanzó una sonrisa forzada a su hijo, todos sus esfuerzos no habían servido para nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? "¿Te hemos molestado? Lo siento."

"¡No, no pasa nada!" Tsuna se acercó cuando vio a bebé Lambo en manos de su papá, sonriendo con más energía ahora que había conseguido dormir un poco más. "¡Bebé Lambo estaba llorando, así que Tsuna se preocupó y fue a su cuarto!" El niño frunció el ceño. "¿Bebé Lambo se ha hecho daño?"

"No, no se ha hecho daño, Tsuna, pero no sabemos por qué está llorando." El rubio le confesó a su hijo, que ladeó la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Bueno, no pasaba nada por probar. Sabía que Tsuna tenía una habilidad asombrosa para influir en otras personas y, en una situación como esta, cualquier ayuda era bienvenida. Se arrodilló para que los dos niños estuviesen cara a cara. "¿Puedes intentar que bebé Lambo deje de llorar?" Preguntó, y el castaño asintió al momento.

"¡Tsuna lo hará lo mejor que pueda!" Dijo con determinación. Giotto observó en silencio conforme el castaño alargó la mano y tocó la cabeza llena de rizos negros, haciendo que Lambo se volviese a mirarle con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

"¡Lambo, hermano mayor está aquí!" Tsuna sonrió al jovencito. "¡No llores! ¡Todo está bien!" Soltó una risita mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza al bebé. "Vamos a jugar, ¿ne?"

Con eso, el bebé dejó de llorar de repente, observando al niño con llorosos ojos verdes. Empezó a gorjear y dar grititos, sorprendiendo a Giotto de nuevo cuando el bebé empezó a reír, mientras hacía gestos con las manitas hacia el niño mayor, que se rió y le dio la mano a Lambo para que se distrajese.

"¡Lambo, eres tan mono!" Le arrulló Tsuna, y el bebé respondió con otra sonrisa y una risita, sujetando con fuerza la mano del castaño; su humor había dado un giro completo.

Giotto no podía creérselo. Tsuna realmente había conseguido calmar a Lambo.

Los otros tres adultos que estaban en la habitación, al oír de pronto la risa de un niño, se volvieron en dirección al sonido, la discusión en curso del todo olvidada conforme observaban con perplejidad y algo de asombro al hijo de Primo, que había conseguido lo que ellos no habían podido hacer.

"Oye… ¿Tsuna acaba de…?" El rubio asintió en silencio a la pregunta inacabada de Lampo, contemplando con muda fascinación cómo su hijo obraba su magia sobre el niño más joven.

"¡Ya está, ya está!" Tsuna, ajeno a las miradas dirigidas hacia él, simplemente seguía jugando con el bebé. "¡Guau! ¡Lambo es muy fuerte!" Sonrió cuando el bebé le agarró la mano con fuerza. Lambo le respondió con un gorgorito, riendo conforme apoyaba de nuevo los dedos contra la palma del castaño, abriendo los labios para formar una única palabra.

"T-Ts… T-Tsu…"

Giotto contuvo el aliento, dándose cuenta de lo que el bebé estaba a punto de hacer. A pesar de que Lambo podía hacer sonidos para mostrar lo que le gustaba y lo que no, todavía tenía que crear una palabra competa, algo que les había preocupado por si era resultado de algún trauma. Sin embargo, el doctor les tranquilizó, diciendo que había bebés que tardaban más en desarrollarse y que Lambo era uno de ellos. Les animó a hablarle al niño cada día para que su capacidad de comunicación empezase a formarse pero hasta entonces todavía no había funcionado. El rubio observó mientras el bebé se peleaba con las sílabas, claramente tratando de decir _algo_, y le animó, murmurando y susurrándole a la oreja.

"Vamos Lambo, tú puedes… Tsu, di Tsu," Giotto repitió las sílabas una y otra vez. Su hijo, que había estado observando esto con algo de confusión, sonrió alegremente cuando él, a su vez, se dio cuenta de lo que el bebé quería decir.

"¡No te rindas, bebé Lambo! ¡Di Tsuna, Lambo! ¡Tsuna!" El castaño canturreó su nombre varias veces, agarrando la mano de menor tamaño. "¡Tsu-Na!"

"T-Tsu…" Lambo consiguió al fin decir la primera parte bien, mientras los tres adultos sólo podían mirar alucinados y con la boca abierta ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. "T-Ts-Tsu… A… T-Tsun…"

"¡Casi está, bebé!" Tsuna casi gritó de felicidad, sus ojos marrones se abrieron aún más de la excitación y el asombro. "¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo! ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsu-na!"

Lambo paró de pronto, soltó una risita y sonrió.

"¡A… tún!" Declaró con alegría.

Giotto y los demás casi se dieron de bruces contra el suelo ante el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, una gota de sudor formándose en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Giotto soltó una risa incómoda mientras G tenía una expresión que sólo podía interpretarse como _'¿Eh?'_; Asari también había sido pillado desprevenido, pero consiguió mantener la compostura mejor que el resto y Lampo literalmente se cayó de la cama por la impresión.

Decir _Atún_, de entre todas las cosas…

"¡Yay! ¡Atún! ¡Atún!" Lambo siguió repitiendo la palabra una y otra vez, como si quisiese asegurarse de que los adultos presentes la habían oído perfectamente. "¡Atún Atún Atún!"

"¡Qué bien! Lambo, ¡por fin lo has conseguido!" Vitoreó Tsuna con alegría, sin compartir la vejación y la incredulidad de los adultos ante la primera palabra del bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: *** y ** - Esta es la Señal de la Cruz y la Oración al Ángel de la Guarda en latín. Soy católica, y en mis años jóvenes en una escuela católica nos hicieron memorizar esto para un examen. Dado que Knuckle es un cura, voy a asumir que es católico porque está en Italia, y esa era la religión principal en ese momento.

Primero, unas pocas palabras. SÍ, esto va a ser amor familiar, en respuesta a los que preguntaron en el último capítulo si esto era yaoi. NO, no va a ser un fic de yaoi. La razón por la que añado esos momentos es porque lo veo como una relación puramente platónica entre dos niños que fueron criados como hermanos desde el primer momento. Sólo porque se muestren ese tipo de afecto unos a otros NO significa inmediatamente que haya una relación romántica. Mi hermanastro y yo hacemos esto todo el tiempo y, al contrario que en las historias manga, no tenemos ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico el uno por el otro. Y en el caso de Mukuro… bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar teniendo a Daemon Spade por padre? Y lo siento muchísimo por la corta aparición de Chrome, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir su personaje y lo haré lo mejor que pueda con lo que tengo. Necesitaba decir esto porque mucha gente ha estado preguntado, y he recibido comentarios bastante groseros sobre esta historia. Eso es todo.

En una nota más alegre, ¿Os gustaría ver a otros personajes en esta historia (por ejemplo Reborn, Kyoko, Haru, etc.)? Trataré de adaptarme a las peticiones más numerosas, y puesto que esto es medio Universo Alternativo, pienso que cualquier personaje podría tener un cameo, pero con personalidades algo distintas si son niños.

Próximo capítulo: Gokudera Hayato y su primer encuentro con lo que más quiere: La música.

Una vez más, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Por favor leed y comentad! ¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>NT.:** En cuanto a la primera palabra de Lambo, como algunos ya sabréis, (sobre todo siendo fans de KHR^^) la palabra inglesa para "atún" es "tuna", que suena mucho más parecido a su nombre. Lo cierto es que no es nada extraño que Lambo cometiese ese error, a pesar de lo que piensen Giotto y el resto. "Ts" no es un sonido fácil.

La verdad es que éste es mi capítulo favorito. Bebé Lambo y Tsuna son muy cucos.

Por cierto, EngelMegane también os da las gracias por todo el apoyo que la historia está recibiendo en su traducción al español. ^^ ¡Vamos a seguir así!

¡Ah! En cuanto a la pregunta de si queréis ver otros personajes de KHR en el fic: ahora mismo es imposible añadir ningún personaje; pero podéis dejar vuestras opiniones si queréis y yo se las pasaré a EngelMegane por si quiere aprovechar alguna cuando termine la "saga" actual. De todas formas ya sabéis que la decisión es suya ^^.


	5. La melodía de la Tormenta

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capítulo de amor entre la Prima/Decima Generación Vongola! ¡De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

(Sólo quería deciros que cuando fui a comprobar las visitas para el fic me encontré con 6.918 visitas, 100 favoritos y 96 alertas. ¿Demasiada coincidencia? Sobre todo el 6918… xD *tonfeada*)

De todas formas, recibí un montón de peticiones para que algunos personajes aparecieran, sobre todo Reborn, Enma y Kyoko. Algunos de ellos aparecerán pronto, ya he pensado una trama para esos, y posiblemente otros aparezcan dentro de mucho.

Este capítulo y los que le sigan estarán desde el POV de los otros niños por ahora. Aunque todos amamos a Tsuna y a Giotto, no sería justo que sólo me concentrase en ellos, los demás también deberían tener sus momentos propios. Esta vez son nuestros adorables padre e hijo Tormenta. El capítulo es algo oscuro, dado que os dará una visión más completa de la masacre, pero el final será bonito, lo prometo.

Avisos y disclaimers: Primer capítulo.

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato corrió a lo largo de los amplios pasillos de la mansión de los Vongola, por una vez sin causar problemas por pelearse con el resto de sus 'hermanos' o con su padre adoptivo o por colarse en el sótano escaleras abajo para robar algunas bombas de la armería. Trató de ser tan rápido y sigiloso como pudo, sus pisadas apenas hacían ruido a pesar de estar moviéndose a un buen paso, girando en las esquinas y manteniéndose oculto cuando alguien se acercaba, tratando de ser tan invisible como fuese posible. En lugar de la dinamita que robaba de la armería casa semanalmente (a veces con éxito, a veces no), llevaba cuidadosamente un montón de papeles, asegurándose de que no se arrugasen mientras los apretaba contra su pecho.<p>

Tenía que darse prisa, o llegaría tarde. Cuando por fin vio la puerta en medio del pasillo, abrió con delicadeza una de las dos hojas. Los rayos del sol le cegaron momentáneamente puesto que las cortinas estaban corridas, y a través de las grandes ventanas se veía el sol y la preciosa vista de los jardines laterales, cuyas flores multicolores estaban en pleno auge. En un día normal habría admirado esa vista, pero hoy no tenía tiempo; ya llegaba tarde tal y como iba. Entrando y cerrando en silencio sí la puerta tras de sí, se acercó al centro de la estancia donde un gran clavicordio se alzaba majestuosamente, sus teclas de marfil y negro talladas a la perfección mientras su diseño marrón y dorado brillaba con orgullo. Y, sentado en el taburete, un joven adulto presionaba las teclas con expresión serena y paciente, que se volvió ligeramente cuando oyó los pasos y vio al niño tras él, jadeando por su carrera.

El hombre sonrió.

"Casi llegas tarde, Hayato."

"Mi-mis más sinceras disculpas, Profesor." Hayato inspiró profundamente para calmarse desdoblando los papeles que llevaba en la mano, atravesados por varias líneas salpicadas aquí y allá con notas, bemoles y sostenidos. "No me di cuenta de la hora y-" Balbuceó, enrojeciendo ligeramente con algo de vergüenza, ya que casi se había olvidado de traer las partituras y había tenido que volver a la otra punta de la casona para cogerlas, de ahí su tardanza.

"No tiene ninguna importancia, Hayato," Le interrumpió su profesor con amabilidad, moviéndose a un lado y dando palmadas al taburete vacío entre ellos. Sonrió al chico de nuevo. "¿Qué tal si empezamos una lección nueva? Lo estás haciendo tan bien últimamente. Creo que es hora de que aumentemos la dificultad." Sugirió y el chico, al que le llevó un segundo completo comprender estas palabras, asintió al momento con energía.

Hayato se alegró ante la idea de una lección nueva. "¡Sí!" Colocó enseguida la partitura en el atril y se sentó al lado de su profesor, por una vez sonriendo alegremente mientras le escuchaba atentamente, con los dedos ya apoyados en las teclas del instrumento, ansioso por tocar otra melodía.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, dos ojos les escrutaban calladamente, las puertas que antes habían estado cerradas se habían abierto unos centímetros, observando la alegría y la satisfacción del chico peliplateado antes de cerrarse una vez más en silencio.

-KHR-

Si se detenía a pensarlo, Hayato no sería capaz de señalar cuando comenzó su fascinación por la música. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño la música le rodeaba, bien fuese la voz cantarina de su madre o los graves tarareos de su padre. Antes del… Antes de que **aquello** ocurriese, siempre había visto al mundo como una gran caja de música, que siempre establecía una melodía y un ritmo que todos seguían, desde los ruidos de trabajos que se hacían en la aldea a risas y pasos en los caminos llenos de polvo. Era un ciclo sin fin, uno con el que se deleitaba y disfrutaba hasta que **aquel **fatídico día llegó.

Hasta ahora, incluso después de un año, todavía no podía recordar mucho de lo que había ocurrido. Todo lo que recordaba era a su hermana mayor arrastrándole a un agujero grande y oscuro, cerrando la puerta tras él e ignorando sus gritos y lágrimas de miedo y confusión; su voz, que se unía a los demás gritos, había sido la música de la desesperación y el miedo, interrumpida abruptamente en medio del horrible coro de voces entremezcladas, pistoletazos e infierno. Nunca podría olvidar lo que había oído entonces. Lo había sabido mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos, temiendo en silencio por su propia vida, había sabido que la música que había solido escuchar estaba ahora destruida y entremezclada con violencia y sangre.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas conforme escuchó la canción de la muerte de su propia familia, terrorífica, que le heló la sangre, incapaz de bloquear los sonidos de su lento y violento deceso, primero su padre, después su madre y por último su hermana mayor, cuyos agudos chillidos y ruegos de misericordia fueron ignorados. No podía ver nada en la negra oscuridad, pero los sonidos que oyó se gravaron en lo más hondo de su mente, se reproducían una y otra vez en sus sueños. Oía a su padre, que trató de proteger a su madre y a su hermana sólo para ser brutalmente asesinado, a su madre defendiendo a su hija como mejor podía para unirse a su padre un segundo después, y a su hermana, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, suplicándoles para que la matasen ya, para que le quitasen la vida en lugar de romperla y arrebatarle la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Fue terrible. No podía ver nada, sentir nada salvo la piedra y la madera sobre él, pero podía escucharlo claro como el día, la melodía reverberante y tormentosa de sus voces horribles que casi le llevaron a la locura. Después de horas que se extendieron como una tortura infinita, sólo hubo silencio y él se sentó allí, sin vida, muerto para todo, incluso para su corazón entumecido y su mente paralizada, rezando sólo porque se le concediese la bendición de la muerte para poder unirse a su familia, donde quiera que estuviesen. No podía respirar. Poco a poco perdió la consciencia, y una parte de su mente se preguntó por qué había tenido que pasar por todo aquello si iba a morir de todas formas. Abrazó al silencio, su única salvación entre la orquesta de dolor y pérdida, esperando al momento en el que sería reclamado por la música que tanto amaba.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, estaba en otro lugar, en otro momento, en otra época. Se encontraba en una cama grande y acogedora, y sus ojos se resintieron por la repentina presencia de la luz, antes de ajustarse a los rayos de sol que se filtraban tras sus párpados. Se sentó lentamente, su cuerpo le dolió un poco por el esfuerzo, pero la sospecha y el recelo eran mayores. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba en el cielo? Y si era así, ¿dónde estaba su familia? Miró a su alrededor, y lo primero que atrajo su atención fue que había otra cama a su lado, y otro chico tumbado en ella con la cabeza vendada, y que Hayato podía más o menos recordarle como uno de los niños que vivía en su misma aldea.

… O lo que había sido su aldea, de todos modos.

Todo estaba en silencio salvo por la respiración de la gente que dormía en el cuarto que, ahora que se había acostumbrado a la luz, podía ver claramente. No podía oír nada, lo que era bueno, porque no estaba seguro de que quisiese oír nada nunca más. Ahora odiaba a sus oídos. Sólo le habían causado dolor y sufrimiento, le habían hecho escuchar sonidos sacados de lo más profundo del infierno, y la música que ahora pudiese oír nunca sería igual.

Estaría por siempre ensuciada con los sonidos de la carnicería.

-KHR-

Al principio odiaba cualquier tipo de música. El más mínimo sonido hacía que saltase, fuese una conversación, puertas abriéndose o alguien caminando por los pasillos, no importaba qué. Tan pronto como alcanzaba sus oídos él empezaba a hiperventilar, se ponía histérico con todos los chirridos dentro de su cabeza que le perseguían hasta perder la cordura. Nunca conseguía dormir. Pasaba más tiempo despierto que dormido, asustado por lo que pudiese pasar si cerraba los ojos y se permitía oír todas esas cosas horrendas de nuevo, hasta el punto de que se desplomaba por agotamiento cuando su cuerpo era incapaz de soportarlo y le permitía sumergirse en una inconsciencia sin sueños.

Sabía que estaba preocupando a los adultos, pero la verdad es que en ese momento, mientras su vista se perdía en el paisaje tras la ventana, no podía importarle menos; ignoraba todo salvo sus propios pensamientos. Por mucho que los adultos trataban de que se confiase a ellos, les escupía y silbaba entre dientes, negándose al contacto físico, sus voces y sus acciones sólo servían como interruptor para el trauma arraigado en lo más profundo de su ser, ¡la completa oscuridad! ¡Los gritos, los chillidos! ¡Su _hermana mayor…_!

Odiaba su propia debilidad, su propio miedo. Sabía que probablemente habría sido muerto con su familia si hubiera estado allí, pero no podía evitar culparse por lo sucedido. Casi no parecía justo que él siguiese vivo y el resto de su familia estuviese a dos metros bajo tierra. Ya no tenía a nadie por el que vivir. Ahora estaba solo. Un debilucho llorón, solo y abandonado.

Y así pasaron los días y las semanas y los meses. Se negaba a que nadie viese cómo se encontraba, doliente y bajo una pena inquebrantable. Comía y sobrevivía, pero nunca vivía, se encerraba dentro de sí y permitía que el apacible silencio curase las graves heridas de su corazón. Cuando Décimo apareció en su vida casi tres meses y medio tras la masacre, Hayato encontró al fin algo de aceptación y consuelo, la cálida sonrisa del castaño hacía que sus murallas se desmoronaran y pensara que, sí, a lo mejor era hora de seguir hacia delante, de dejar que el pasado enterrase a sus propios muertos y de empezar una nueva vida. Fue como si el sordo vacío de sus oídos desapareciese y pudiese de nuevo oír la maravillosa y hermosa música que había apartado por la fuerza, la risa, las sonrisas y los sonidos de alegría… todo volvía a él.

Pero, incluso entonces, nunca encontró la verdadera paz. Faltaba algo.

Por lo menos, hasta que llegó ese día.

-KHR-

Por enésima vez, Hayato se perdió. La casona era, simplemente, demasiado grande para él, sólo estaba empezando a familiarizarse con la disposición de las habitaciones, y ahora trataba de recordar donde se encontraba exactamente. Sabía que si no se daba prisa en volver, Décimo se preocuparía por él y su viejo probablemente le daría una reprimenda por vagabundear por los pasillos sin vigilancia. Atravesó otro pasillo vagamente familiar, mirando a su alrededor, identificando el lugar como la parte este de la mansión, donde estaban algunos de los cuartos de ocio y totalmente opuesta a la zona de noche, donde se suponía que iba. Al darse la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos, pasó por delante de una puerta doble, abierta ligeramente y el rayo de luz le hizo pararse y espiar con curiosidad.

Y entonces fue cuando lo oyó.

Una serie de notas agudas, danzando en el ambiente. Las notas se fundían unas en las otras, jugaban, prácticamente bailaban mientras narraban su historia de paz y esperanza eternas. Hayato casi podía verlo, el débil goteo de un arroyo, la suave brisa que acariciaba sus mejillas, algo triste y melancólica pero aun así tratando de sonar reconfortante y optimista al mismo tiempo. El sonido resonaba en su corazón como nunca antes hubiera imaginado posible, la música reflejaba casi a la perfección sus deseos y sus más hondos sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta se acercó, su mano alcanzó la puerta y la abrió más para poder oír mejor.

La música era calmada y relajante. Le bañaba con sus olas, hacía que contuviese el aliento, que casi sintiese que se ahogaba. La canción… podía entenderle. Por una vez se sintió como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido, como si nunca hubiese pasado por una experiencia tan horrible, que todo estaba bien… satisfecho… feliz.

Curioso, pero tratando de no ser descubierto, hizo acopio de valor y entró en la estancia tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, dejando la puerta abierta.

Era una gran estancia, una en la que nunca había estado antes, llena de estantes, sillas, y varios aparatos que no podía reconocer. Buscando el origen de la música, sus verdes ojos se agrandaron ante el cuadro presentado ante él.

Era uno de sus tíos, su tío Asari si no se equivocaba, sentado en el suelo y soplando en un objeto cilíndrico apoyado en sus labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus dedos se movían sobre los agujeros del instrumento como si los conociese de memoria. Creó una nota grave que resonó en el enorme cuarto, y el cuerpo del niño tembló conforme la nota se mantuvo. La canción continuó sin pausa, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la recién capturada audiencia.

Hayato no sabía que decir. Se sentía paralizado, la música le hablaba y sólo era capaz de escuchar en silencio y dejar que las diversas emociones resonasen por todo su cuerpo.

Sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla. Al levantar la mano para tocarse la cara, se dio cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas, cayendo en silencio por su rostro, su visión se nublaba conforme las lágrimas seguían cayendo, las claras perlas líquidas manchaban el suelo en el que estaba. Estaba llorando. Se secó los ojos rápidamente con la manga de su chaqueta, esforzándose por no sollozar muy alto para no molestar al hombre de su canción. Se frotó los ojos hinchados, tratando de aparentar indiferencia cuando el hombre se detuvo y levantó la vista, y lanzó una silenciosa mirada al jovencito con sus ojos marrones.

"¿Te ha gustado la actuación, joven Hayato?" Le preguntó con amabilidad, colocando su _shakuhachi* _en su regazo sin mostrar sorpresa alguna por la presencia del niño frente a él. "¿Qué te ha parecido?"

"Ha sido…" No podía encontrar palabras para describir lo que había pasado. "Perfecta." Contestó Hayato sin pensar, lo que hizo que el japonés riese ante esa interesante elección de palabras. Dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que había dicho, saltó y empezó a sonrojarse, sintiéndose mortificado por haber sido pillado en el cuarto de su tío sin permiso.

"¡A-Ah! ¡Si-Si-Siento haberte molestado!" Balbuceó una disculpa, ocultando su cara colorada y deseando salir de la habitación tan rápidamente como fuese posible. "¡L-La puerta es-estaba abierta y yo sentí cu-curiosidad, así que…!"

"Por favor, no te apures, Hayato." Le tranquilizó el Guardián de la Lluvia, levantándose para arodillarse frente al niño avergonzado. "No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. No has hecho nada malo."

"¿D-De verdad?" Hayato espió al hombre entre los dedos, y el verle sonreír y asentir le llenó de alivio. "Um… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa, t-tío?" El término familiar le sonaba extraño, pero tenía que mostrar respeto, sobre todo puesto que su tío no estaba enfadado con él por importunarle.

"Desde luego, Hayato." Asari ya tenía una idea sobre lo que el niño quería preguntarle. Acompañándole a una de las sillas, le invitó a sentarse e hizo lo mismo, esperando pacientemente a que el niño hablase.

"¿Eso era… música? Nunca antes había oído esa canción…"

"Sí." Asari le mostró su flauta, observando como el niño la miraba con admiración. "Creo canciones con este instrumento, una flauta que traje de mi país natal." Le explicó con toda la sencillez de la que fue capaz. "Amo a la música. Es mi vida, y nunca sería capaz de vivir sin ella."

"La música… es vida…" Hayato sujetó el objeto con cuidado, temiendo que pudiese romperse si lo apretaba demasiado. Algo tan pequeño y ligero podía crear música tan hermosa… no podía creerlo. "¿Cómo puedes hacer música? ¿Es difícil? ¿Cómo se aprende?"

"Bueno… el primer paso es apreciar y amar a la música." Asari estaba contento por el interés que su sobrino mostraba. "Todo el mundo puede amar la música, pero crearla requiere talento y habilidad, así que podrías decir que es difícil aprender. Pero aquellos que pueden son considerados especiales." Palmeó afectuosamente el pelo plateado de Hayato cuando este le miró.

"¿Especial? ¿Cómo?"

"Es necesario un corazón muy especial para entender lo que la música nos intenta transmitir, joven Hayato. Antes, te vi llorar. ¿La canción te conmovió hasta tal punto?" Viendo el tímido asentimiento del muchacho, Asari descubrió que el chico tenía potencial. Era quizá debido a la sensible naturaleza del chico que permanecía oculta bajo una actitud cabezota y descarada, pero el Guardián de la Lluvia podía ver que el peliplateado tenía un corazón tierno, que observaba todo desde otra perspectiva y mostraba empatía con la más sencilla de las emociones.

Tomó su decisión.

"¿Quieres aprender a crear música, Hayato?"

-KHR-

Asari observó al niño salir de la sala de música, excitado y exultante por las lecciones que iba a recibir del Guardián de la Lluvia. El japonés le contempló con cariño, guardándose la flauta en el bolsillo y saliendo del cuarto, no antes de decir en voz alta.

"¿Está bien así, G?"

"… Sí. Te debo una, Ugetsu." El Guardián de la Tormenta salió de su escondite, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras los dos adultos observaban al niño hasta que desapareció de su vista. "Gracias."

El japonés sonrió a su compañero pelirosa. "¿Exactamente qué es lo que te dio la idea? Si no me lo hubieses comentado, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que a Hayato le interesaría la música."

"Cierra la boca." Le cortó G, aunque no tan bruscamente como pudiera. "Es solo que… me he fijado en que el mocoso siempre está tapándose las orejas, como si quisiese bloquear todo lo que sucede a su alrededor." Respiró hondo. "Me imaginé que su trauma es más auditivo que visual. No quiero que crezca deseando ser sordo el resto de su vida. Él es… Hayato merece más que eso. Puede que no lo parezca, pero es muy sensible con lo que le rodea, así que pensé que la música podía ser algo terapéutico para él." Entonces miró amenazadoramente al japonés, que había soltado una risita, como si le retase a decir algo. "¡N-No estoy preocupado por el mocoso ni nada! Es sólo que no quiero tener a Giotto dándome la vara por ignorar las necesidades del niño." Murmuró.

Asari rió, ignorando las dagas imaginarias que alguien le estaba lanzando por los ojos. Podía leer perfectamente entre líneas. "… Realmente te preocupas por él, G. A lo mejor hasta ya le quieres."

La mirada de completa incredulidad del pelirrojo casi hizo que el Guardián de la Lluvia se desternillara de risa, pero estaba demasiado bien educado como para burlarse así de otra persona. "¡Qui-quién querría a un niñato como él!" Enrojeció al instante, y su cara adquirió casi el mismo tono que su pelo. "¡Es un fastidio!"

"Hmm… Me pregunto qué instrumento le gustaría tocar a Hayato… G, ¿quieres ayudarme a escoger un instrumento para él?"

"¡Escucha cuando la gente te habla! ¡Oye!"

-KHR-

Hayato estaba nervioso. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban y tenía problemas para respirar. Su familia estaba al otro lado de la puerta y no sabía que hacer. ¿Debería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo? No podía, su familia había estado esperando este día y no quería desilusionarles. ¡Pero estaba tan nervioso! ¡Nunca había hecho esto antes! ¿Y si lo fastidiaba todo o algo así? Se estaría poniendo en ridículo delante de sus tíos. ¡Sus 'hermanos' se reirían de él! ¡Y-y defraudaría a Décimo! ¡Eso sería lo peor! Conforme seguía dudando, las dobles puertas se abrieron y un hombre alto apareció, pestañeando ante la visión de su pálido hijo, que parecía inquieto.

No, olvida eso. Parecía que fuese a sufrir un ataque al corazón.

"Oye, canijo." Llamó G para conseguir la atención del peliplateado, que salió de golpe de su medio aterrado ensimismamiento y enseguida le frunció el ceño.

"¡No me llames canijo, viejo!" Replicó Hayato, lo que puso un nuevo tic en la frente del hombre, pero este decidió ignorarlo por el momento achacándolo al nerviosismo del chaval. "¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas!"

G hizo como que desviaba la vista, fingiendo desinterés. "Estaba comprobando si te habías asustado y salido corriendo…"

"Bueno, ¡pues no corro!" El niño hinchó las mejillas y enrojeció de irritación y ansiedad, lo que hizo que el Guardián de la Tormenta recordase a un gatito erizando la piel. Bueno, la idea no iba muy desencaminada, y casi le dio un ataque de risa. No pudo evitar una media sonrisa, sin embargo, humillando aún más al niño que estaba casi hiperventilando, pero ahora por una razón completamente distinta.

"¡Ca-Calla! ¡De-deja de reírte de mí!" Las mejillas de Hayato enrojecieron aún más, si esto era posible, y G paró, dulcificando la magenta mirada cuando cayó sobre su hijo adoptivo.

"No me estoy riendo, sólo sonrío." Sentenció, arrodillándose para alborotarle el pelo a Hayato, que se sobresaltó y cerró los ojos ya que no esperaba esa muestra de afecto.

"Oye, no estés tan tenso. No podrás tocar adecuadamente, lo sabes." G apartó el flequillo que ocultaba la cara del chico y deshizo la floja coleta que el niño había intentado hacerse, utilizando la goma para sujetarle el largo pelo color plata en una un poco mejor hecha, abrochándole la camisa blanca y deshaciendo alguna pequeña arruga.

El niño abrió los ojos y pestañeó, algo sorprendido, mientras su padre continuaba mimándole.

"Ya estás. Caray, ¿por qué siempre estás tan desaliñado? Me hace quedar mal." G suspiró, dando un último retoque al traje medio formal del chico antes de quedar satisfecho. "Ya estás listo, ¿verdad?"

"S-Sí." Hayato todavía no había podido registrar el hecho de que su padre estaba allí, _dándole ánimos,_ estaba tan sorprendido que incluso se olvidó de sus nervios. "Pu-Puedo hacerlo."

"Pues adentro. No vas a conseguir nada ahí plantado." G se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda, empujándole hacia la puerta. El niño consiguió agarra el pomo y volverse hacia su padre, que se limitó a urgirle a seguir con un movimiento de cabeza.

"A por ellos, Hayato."

"Pe-Pero…"

"Adelante. Llegaré a tiempo, no te preocupes." El Guardián de la Tormenta movió la mano para apoyar sus palabras, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase de nuevo, pero esta vez por otra razón. Por primera vez… su padre le había mostrado lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Sonrió, sonrió de verdad, y susurró una cosa antes de entrar.

"Gracias… papá."

G se tensó al oír esa palabra, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Era… la primera vez que Hayato la usaba. Sin habla, luchó por encontrar una respuesta, mientras sus mejillas también adquirían un ligero tono rosado.

Al final optó por lanzar un suspiro sardónico, rebuscando un cigarrillo en sus bolsillos, encendiéndolo y dando una larga calada, sujetándolo entre los dedos mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

"Ese canijo…"

-KHR-

Todos se levantaron para dar una salva de aplausos cuando la canción terminó, haciendo que Hayato parpadease y se pusiese como un tomate, rascándose la mejilla torpemente conforme se levantaba del taburete para hacer una reverencia a su público.

"¡Ha sido EXTREMADAMENTE bueno, Hayato!" Bramó Ryohei, levantando el puño vendado con entusiasmo. "¡GENIAL HASTA EL EXTREMO!"

"Kufufufu… ¿quién hubiese pensado que incluso Hayato tenía algo de talento? Comentó Mukuro tranquilamente, pero aun así impresionado con el recital privado de piano. Chrome, siendo más reservada, permaneció en silencio, pero aplaudió tan fuerte como pudo, impresionada también por la función.

"¡Eres demasiado ruidoso, cabeza de césped! ¡Y cállate, Mukuro!" Les respondió el peliplateado, volviendo a ser el de siempre. "¡No tienes por qué decir eso!"

"¡Qué bien, Hayato!" Vitoreó Takeshi. "¡Eres muy bueno tocando lo que quiera que sea eso!"

"¡Se llama clavicordio, idiota!"

"Tch. Así que el herbívoro puede hacer algo, después de todo." Admitió a regañadientes Kyouya desde un lado, mirando cómo triscaban los herbívoros a su alrededor.

"¡Hayato!" Tsuna corrió y le cogió de las manos, sonriendo con orgullo. "¡Ha sido alucinante! ¡Eres muy bueno!"

"Dé-Décimo…" El sonrojo de Hayato volvió con toda su fuerza, contento de que el castaño le hubiera hecho un cumplido. "¿E-Es eso cierto?"

"¡Sí!" Asintió Tsuna y le devolvió la sonrisa. "¡Eres el mejor, Hayato! Enséñame a tocar, ¿vale? ¡Me das mucha envidia!"

"¡Por-por supuesto! ¡Será un placer, Décimo!" Hayato sonrió con ganas, riendo alegremente con sus 'hermanos' que vinieron a darle la enhorabuena (salvo Kyouya, que todavía estaba en una esquina de la habitación), dejando que los adultos hablasen entre ellos.

"Estoy impresionado. Pensar que Hayato haya mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo…" Giotto estaba francamente atónito con el talento que el pequeño mostraba su edad. "Asari, ¿Ha sido difícil enseñar a Hayato?"

"Ni hablar." El Guardián de la Lluvia también estaba gratamente sorprendido por lo bien que había salido el recital. "Es un genio. De hecho, si G no me hubiese convencido para enseñarle, nunca habría descubierto el talento del joven Hayato."

"¿G? ¿Fue G quien descubrió el talento musical de Hayato?" Preguntó Daemon, sin creérselo del todo. El Guardián de la Tormenta, de entre todas las personas, no era alguien que se fijaría en los pequeños detalles. "¿Cómo diantres ha sido eso posible?"

Alaude permaneció en silencio, aunque la explicación despejó algunas de sus sospechas, como por ejemplo aquella vez en que pilló al pelirrojo entrando en una carpintería. Probablemente fue para encargarles el instrumento que ahora usaba el chico.

"Tch. Eso es porque mi hijo tiene obviamente mas talento que vuestros mocosos." Replicó G, que se había unido a la conversación cuando se hizo aparente que hablaban de él. "Y cómo supe que Hayato era bueno no es de vuestra incumbencia. De hecho, creo que incluso si lo intentaseis, vuestros mocosos no podrían llegarle a mi chico ni a la suela del zapato en lo que a talento se refiere." Sonrió desafiante cuando los demás se irritaron por su comentario.

"Nufufufu… ¿Nos estás retando, G?"

"¡No te dejaré salirte con la tuya, G! ¡Tsuna tiene tanto talento como Hayato, ya lo verás!"

"¡No voy a perder! ¡Ryohei es tan bueno como Hayato HASTA EL LÍMITE!"

G puso los ojos en blanco cuando Giotto, Knuckle y Daemon empezaron a discutir para ver quién de los niños tenía más talento. Ignorándoles, su mirada se paró en su propio pequeño, que todavía estaba rodeado por sus 'hermanos' y una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro.

_Ese es mi chico._

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **_*shakuhachi_ – Un tipo de flauta japonesa, popular en la Antigüedad. Se tocaba en el corte del Rey.

¡Ya estamos! Quería publicar este capítulo hoy porque tengo clase mañana y no sé cuando podre volver a actualizar (ah, así es la vida del universitario) así que pido disculpas si resulta apresurado y poco pulido.

El próximo capítulo… bueno… No he pensado mucho sobre ello, pero probablemente sea bien Chrome, Yamamoto o Hibari. ¡Decidme a quién queréis ver a continuación, chicos!

¡Una vez más, gracias por vuestro apoyo! ¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!

¡Por favor, leed y comentad, chicos!


	6. Un día libre

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** ¡Hola! ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Las clases en la Universidad no han hecho más que empezar y ya estoy hasta las cejas de trabajo. Ay. Pero por otra parte, volví a ver a mis amigos que también se habían ido de vacaciones, ¡y teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar!

Otro capítulo de **Una Segunda Oportunidad**, y, por demanda popular, este capítulo está dedicado a la única Guardiana de la Décima Generación, ¡Chrome! He hecho todo lo que he podido para retratarla bien a ella y a su familia, ¡así que lo siento si hay momentos en los que estén fuera de personaje! Porque me gusta Chrome, ella iba a ser la primera persona en salir de la mansión. Aparte del reparto inicial, otros dos personajes de la serie aparecerán con Chrome (¡Estoy segura de que podéis adivinar quiénes!).

Y, para los que lo estaban preguntando, un clavicordio es un instrumento de música usado en el siglo XVI. Es parecido a un piano, y se toca de forma parecida, pero conforme los pianos empezaron a ganar fama en el siglo XVII pronto pasó de moda. Se usaba entre las clases altas por diversión, y los recitales eran populares en esa época. También, esta historia no es sólo sobre amorosos momentos familiares de los que todos adoramos sobre nuestra familia favorita. Voy a hacer un Akira Amano y, después de estos momentos adorables, profundizaré más sobre la naturaleza de la masacre, la familia tras ella y finalmente veremos a la 1ª Gen patear unos cuantos bien merecidos traseros. ^^ Lo sabréis cuando pase.

Avisos y disclaimers: Primer capítulo.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás segura de que te quedarás aquí, mi querida Chrome?" Preguntó preocupado Daemon Spade, llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras trataba de razonar con su hija adoptiva. Giotto le había encargado un trabajo de negociación con otra Famiglia, que tendría lugar en una casa no vinculada a ninguna de las partes para garantizar la seguridad de ambas y de que ambas mantendrían su palabra de hacer una tregua temporal. Normalmente el Guardián de la Niebla dejaba a su querida hija en las capaces manos de su gemelo mayor y sus compañeros Guardianes, pero últimamente todos estaban muy ocupados, y sin un adulto responsable para cuidar de los niños, Daemon decidió que el infierno se helaría antes de que él dejase a su preciosa hija con ese <em>pendenciero, chillón <em>y _ruidoso _grupo de críos que sus compañeros Guardianes llamaban hijos. Aunque sabía perfectamente que su Mukuro podía cuidar de sí mismo, Chrome era su pequeño ángel, puro e inocente, y no estaba hecha para esas muestras de… _barbarie._

Así que, a pesar de sus reservas, había traído a Chrome con él a la ciudad. Al principio había querido traer a sus dos hijos para que pudiesen hacerse compañía el uno al otro, pero la suerte quiso que Alaude y su prole demoníaca volviesen de otra misión, esta vez de Alemania, y Kyuoya, el diablillo, había decidido que necesitaba morder al pelo piña hasta la muerte ahí mismo y en ese momento. Giotto consideró que sería más seguro que Mukuro se quedase para 'divertir' a Kyouya y que hubiese así menos daños que reparar, no como hacía unos meses.

Ni que decir tiene, Daemon no estaba muy feliz con este arreglo.

"Sí, Padre. Por favor, no se preocupe por mí." Le respondió Chrome, muy consciente del apuro de su padre. Le hacía feliz el tener a dos personas que cuidaban tan bien de ella ahora, pero no podía permitirse ser una carga de nuevo. Aunque joven, Chrome era una chica muy despierta, había madurado rápidamente después de su experiencia casi mortal y entendía lo importante que era el trabajo de su padre, aunque no conociese su naturaleza exacta. Deseaba que su hermano estuviese con ella, pero se forzó a ser fuerte. Él no iba a estar siempre allí, como había ocurrido… antes. "Estaré bien. Me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelvas."

Daemon sabía que podía fiarse de que su hija se quedase allí sin moverse del lugar en que la dejaba, un banco en medio de la plaza mayor, pero de lo que no se fiaba era de la gente pululando a su alrededor, esperando para atacar. Pero prefería dejarla donde la gente pudiese llegar si tuviese problemas, y no detrás de la casa donde el daño psíquico que le causasen (estaba convencido de ello) sería irreparable. Pero, sólo para asegurarse, colocó un puñado de sus propios hombres alrededor para que pudiesen proteger a su hija si era necesario. Suspiró. "Muy bien. Confío en ti querida mía, pero prométeme que no te moverás de aquí. Padre volverá tan pronto como pueda."

La niñita asintió, sujetando un bolsito entre los brazos. "Cuidese, Padre. Tenga cuidado." Sonrió un poco, apoyándose en las plantas de los pies para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre, lo que hizo que el hombre riese.

"Nufufufu… Padre volverá a por ti, no te preocupes." Le dio una palmadita afectuosa en el pelo púrpura oscuro y se enderezó, haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza a un hombre que pasaba y se marchó, dejando a la chica a sus propios medios.

-KHR-

No quería admitirlo, pero Chrome se aburría. Había estado allí sentado durante bastante tiempo ya, y aunque al principio se entretuvo observando a la gente que pasaba, pronto se sintió sola al ver las expresiones de felicidad y alegría de los que pasaban a su lado.

Echaba de menos a su nueva familia. Les quería mucho a todos, sus amables tíos, sus así llamados 'hermanos', y sobre todo a su propio hermano y su padre adoptivo, que lo hacían todo por ella. Al ser la única chica de entre todos los niños de la casona, era quizá la única (salvo por su hermano Tsuna, porque todos le adoraban, hasta ella) que era colmada de amor y afecto todos los días por todos los adultos de la casa. Todos la mimaban, asegurándose de que estuviese a salvo y siempre tuviese lo que quería. Aunque estaba bien que alguien se preocupase por ella, a veces se sentía agobiada con toda la atención que recibía.

Se alegraba de que, por una vez, nadie estuviese malcriándola tan descaradamente. Fue sorprendente y algo raro al principio, dado que no sabía como reaccionar ante todo el afecto que estaba recibiendo. Sus padres fallecidos nunca se preocuparon mucho por ella. Había sido una hija no deseada, una que no tenía lugar en su perfecto trío. Sus padres sólo habían querido a Mukuro, su hermano, el gemelo mayor, el que hubiera debido ser hijo único, Recordaba que cuando era más pequeña, por su cumpleaños, sus padres siempre le hacían una fiesta a él le colmaban de regalos mientras ella estaba allí, olvidada, como si fuese otro mueble más en la habitación. Pero él siempre estaba allí para compartir sus regalos, para tranquilizarla y reconfortarla cuando estaba confusa o asustada, la única persona que de verdad la reconocía y valoraba su presencia.

Nunca se lo echó en cara. Aunque era posible que él tuviera el amor de sus padres, ella le tenía a él y eso era más que suficiente. Él les odiaba por abandonar a su hermanita, la única persona que le veía por lo que era y no alguien que se pavoneaba y le exponía como un premio. Sus padres nunca se preocuparon mucho por ellos, sólo por sí mismos. Por naturaleza Chrome era muy tímida e introvertida, y Mukuro era prácticamente lo contrario, pero al fin y al cabo sólo podían contar el uno con el otro, y su unión se fortaleció por esa dependencia y necesidad mutua.

Para Chrome, su hermano significaba el mundo entero. Y, para Mukuro, su hermana era todo su universo. A pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que superar, nunca podían estar separados. La primera vez que llegaron a la mansión ella apenas vivía y Mukuro casi había sido cegado por la ira y salido a buscar a la gente que trató de deshacerse de ellos, sin importarle el hecho de que podría haber muerto en el intento.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de su ensimismamiento. No tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora. Habían tenido la bendición de conseguir una nueva familia que les amaba y les aceptaba, un padre que siempre les ponía por encima de cualquier otra cosa y, sobre todo, ella y su gemelo estaban juntos.

Y no podía pedir nada más que eso.

Se sobresaltó cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Algo blanco, de tamaño medio y con plumas…

Parpadeó confusa, asegurándose de que no estaba imaginándose cosas. ¿Una… lechuza? Pero… ¿No se suponía que las lechuzas sólo salían por la noche? O eso le había dicho su padre. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, sin embargo, y se levantó de su asiento, olvidando completamente su promesa conforme seguía al pájaro más y más lejos por las callejuelas de la ciudad.

-KHR-

"Um… dónde estoy…" Miró a izquierda y derecha, tratando de adivinar por dónde había venido. Había perdido al animal al volver una esquina y, persiguiéndola, la lechuza blanca como la nieve había conseguido desaparecer en la nada, llevándose con ella su sentido de la dirección y su conocimiento del lugar. Estaba perdida, irremediablemente perdida, y no tenía ni idea de cómo volver.

_Oh no… Padre estará preocupado por mí… Se enfadará y no me volverá a dejar salir nunca más…_

Armada con ese pensamiento triste y sombrío, la chica hizo ademán de volverse, pero de pronto se chocó contra algo duro y sólido que no estaba antes allí, lo que hizo que se trastabillase y cayese, su espalda le dolía un poco conforme una sombra se cernió sobre ella amenazadoramente.

Por lo que podía ver, eran tres adultos, en nada parecidos a sus tíos, que eran apuestos y buenos. Estos olían mal, parecían sucios y daban miedo. De pronto se curvó ante un fuerte dolor psíquico, agarrándose inconscientemente a su bolso, uno que le había dado su padre, como si tuviese miedo de que fuesen a quitárselo.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué haces, mocosa!" El líder del trio le gritó, enseñando los dientes amarillos y gruñendo a la chica que estaba claramente aterrorizada, hasta el punto de empezar a temblar. "Chocarse conmigo… ¡Discúlpate! ¡Discúlpate ahora!"

"Tiene razón, niñita, deberías hacer lo que dice mi amigo…" Añadió uno de los hombres terroríficos, que parecía divertido con toda la situación. Se rió entre dientes. "Hoy está de muy mal humor, y créeme, no quieres verle enfadado…"

Chrome temblaba; su único ojo brillaba y su respiración era laboriosa, pues la visión de los hombres frente a ella se sobreponía con la súbita llamada de sus memorias, unas que quería olvidar por completo.

"_**¡Ya vienen! ¡Tenemos que huir!"**_

"_**¡Aléjate de mí, niña asquerosa! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me arrastres contigo!"**_

"_**Bien… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Debería mataros rápida o lentamente? Os dejaré escoger el modo."**_

"_**¡No! ¡Mátame a mí! ¡Perdona a mi hijo, mátame a mí en su lugar!"**_

"…_**Oh… ¿Así que tienes un hijo? Precioso. Sin embargo, estás en mi camino. Muere."**_

_**"¡**__**NOOOOOOOO!"**_

"_**¡Pa-Padre…!"**_

"_**¡Monstruo! ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a mi marido! No me importa si ella muere, ¡por favor no mates a mi único hijo!"**_

"_**Ahora… ¿por dónde íbamos?"**_

"_**N..No… aléjate…"**_

"_**¡NAGI! ¡NAGI, DÓNDE ESTÁS-…"**_

"_**¡Hermano mayor! ¡No! ¡No vengas! ¡Si lo haces…!"**_

"_**Nagi, ¿estás herida? No te preocupes, tu hermano mayor está aquí."**_

"_**Jajaja… qué jovencito tan valiente tenemos aquí. Muy bien, te mataré a ti primero, delante de tu querida hermanita. Pero no te preocupes, se reunirá contigo antes de que te des cuenta."**_

"_**Apártate de ella. No te dejaré herir a mi hermana."**_

"_**¡Her-hermano mayor! ¡N-No! ¡Olvídame y corre!"**_

"_**Te protegeré Nagi, así que no trates de detenerme"**_

"_**¡Apártate de ella, Mukuro! ¡No ves que sólo quiere matarla a ella! ¡No arriesgues tu vida por alguien como ella!"**_

"… _**Ya vale de cháchara. Chiquillo, me diviertes. Ahora, sangra para mí."**_

"_**¡**__**AAAARGH!"**_

"_**¡**__**Mu-Mukuro!"**_

"_**¡Her-hermano mayor!"**_

"_**Na-Nagi… L-Lo siento…"**_

"_**¡HERMANO MAYOR! ¡NO! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!"**_

"_**Jajaja… dos menos… quedan dos."**_

"_**Mu-Mukuro… her-hermano mayor…"**_

"_**Tú… ¡Es culpa tuya! Si no hubieras nacido, ¡entonces Mukuro…! ¡Mukuro seguiría…!"**_

"_**Ma-madre…"**_

"_**¡Muere de una vez! ¡No tengo ninguna hija como tú!"**_

"_**Hmm… haces demasiado ruido. No me gustan las mujeres que hacen mucho ruido."**_

"_**¡A-Ah…! ¡Ma-madre…!"**_

Se repitieron delante de sus ojos. Estos hombres… estos hombres se parecían a _ellos_. Sus piernas estaban paralizadas, heladas por el miedo, incapaces de reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y correr. Tenía que escapar. Decir algo, hacer algo, _¡moverse!_

"Je… parece que le has dado un susto de muerte, jefe." Bromeó uno de ellos, soltando una risa burlona. "Probablemente porque pareces un gorila."

"Oye, calla la boca o te patearé el culo." El líder le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigote, y la acción casi cómica sacó a la chica de su paralizado estupor, la bruma de su mente se despejó al instante cuando pudo ver de nuevo a los hombres contra los que se había chocado en su descuido.

No… _ellos_ habían sido crueles y sin compasión. Esta gente no eran _ellos._ Lo sabía. Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Probablemente podía correr, pero esos hombres a lo mejor la alcanzaban. Tampoco conocía muy bien el lugar. Sus dedos se introdujeron en su bolso, tocando la empuñadura del arma que su padre le había dado, una versión reducida del tridente de su hermano, aunque no tan larga y más compacta. Las púas afiladas le daban seguridad. ¿Debería hacer eso, entonces? Pero le habían dicho que nunca, _nunca_ debía usar sus poderes contra otras personas (Sus tíos fueron los que le dijeron eso. A su padre le parecía perfectamente bien mientras no dejase los cadáveres a la vista, o eso le comunicó) salvo que fuese una emergencia.

¿Contaba esto como emergencia? Bueno, ella suponía que sí, pero no quería hacer daño a otras personas y sus ilusiones eran algo… peligrosas. ¿Qué debería hacer…?

Lanzó un gritito de sorpresa cuando una piedra pasó de repente por su lado y golpeó al hombre en la cara.

"¡O-Oye! ¿De dónde ha venido eso? ¡Maldita cría, has sido tú!" El hombre, cuya nariz estaba sangrando por el ataque, la cogió bruscamente del brazo, obligándola a levantarse. Chrome lanzó un quejido de sorpresa y de dolor, sintiendo como las uñas se clavaban en su carne mientras trataba de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Pagarás por esto!"

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una panda de tíos contra una sola chica? Eso no mola nada, byon." Se burló otra voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que la chica girase la cabeza, tratando de echar un vistazo a su salvador. La voz parecía joven, más o menos de su edad, y era un poco áspera y grave para ser de una chica.

"Suéltala si no quieres hacerte daño." Otra voz, tan joven como la anterior, sugirió amablemente; sonaba más estoica y madura que la primera. "Que poca vergüenza… que hombres hechos y derechos acosen a una chica…"

"¿EH? ¿Quiénes sois, criajos! ¿Sois amigos de esta cría?" El hombre levantó a Chrome en vilo, haciendo que soltase el bolso mientras un silbido de dolor se escapa de sus labios. Y, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, cayó al suelo, y un grito de dolor resonó en el aire, haciendo que ella cogiese el bolso y huyese torpemente, acercándose a la gente que le había salvado.

"Sería mejor que escuchase, señor." La voz monótona de antes volvió a hablar, aunque ahora parecía ligeramente divertida, "Sabes, a veces me vuelvo muy impaciente."

"¡Kaki-pi! ¡No me agües la fiesta, byon!" La voz más enérgica parecía molesta, y Chrome miró a los dos chicos que se habían dignado a rescatarla.

Parecían… distintos. Uno tenía el pelo rubio y alborotado como su tío Giotto, aunque más claro y manchado de roña y polvo. Tenía una cicatriz en la cara, de un lado a otro de la nariz, y dientes que le sobresalían de la boca casi como un par de colmillos. El otro tenía apagados ojos azules, y pelo negro con… _algo_ marcado en un lado de la cara. Pero le llamaron mucho la atención, y aún más cuando el moreno le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Aceptando la mano que se le tendía asintió, la timidez se apoderó una vez más de ella conforme enrojecía furiosamente, bajando la cabeza para esconder su cara sonrojada.

"S-Sí…"

"¡Vosotros…!" El hombre maldijo en voz alta, sujetándose el brazo que ahora estaba cubierto de pequeñas agujas afiladas. Miró amenazadoramente a los dos niños que empujaron a Chrome tras de sí y se volvieron hacia los tres hombres. "¡A por ellos, tíos! ¡Vamos a darles una lección!"

Chorme contuvo el aliento, esta vez con preocupación. Sus ilusiones serían lo bastante potentes para derrotar a los hombres, ¡pero los dos chicos que la habían salvado se verían envueltos en ello! Habían sido tan buenos, pero a este paso, ¡no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra tres adultos! Agarrando el extremo de su pequeño tridente, empezó a reunir sus fuerzas, sintiendo el familiar cosquilleo de poder en su cabeza conforme se concentraba en la ilusión que iba a generar, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, una voz rompió su concentración.

"¡Venid a por mí, si podéis!" El rubio enseñó los dientes con un gruñido, lanzándose hacia delante, haciendo que olvidase su plan original y gritase.

"¡No, no puedes! ¡Saldrás herido!"

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando derribó a uno de los hombres sin esfuerzo, su agilidad y velocidad eran superiores a las de una persona corriente. De hecho, si no estuviera acostumbrada a ver a su familia haciendo lo mismo, no habría podido creerlo. Permaneció sin habla conforme un niño de seis años mantenía el tipo frente a un adulto, de hecho luchando mejor que él y consiguiendo dejarle inconsciente.

"No me subestimes, byon!" Le gruñó, haciendo que diese un chillido algo asustada. El chico era algo intimidatorio, en nada parecido a sus hermanos, a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. "¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo sin problemas!"

"Bien, dado que Ken ya se ha distraído bastante..." Murmuró el moreno a su lado, sacando su arma y apuntando al segundo hombre que venía hacia ellos, observando tranquilamente conforme éste también caía y un rayo de sol arrancaba brillos plateados a las agujas que se destacaban contra la piel morena del hombre. "Ya está. No hay necesidad de ser tan llamativo, como otra gente…"

Los tres hombres tras ser derrotados se retiraron precipitadamente, pero no antes de lanzar una amenaza. "¡No creáis que os habéis librados, criajos!" Y se marcharon corriendo, sin tocar un pelo a los tres niños.

"¡Cierra el pico, Kaki-pi!" Le saltó el rubio a su amigo, enfadado, y este se guardó las agujas sin hacerle caso y observó a Chrome, quien se dio cuenta de que les estaba mirando descaradamente.

"Tú. ¿Te han hecho daño?"

Ella se sobresaltó, se sonrojó aún más y sujetó con fuerza su bolso.

"U-Um… gra-gracias…" Susurró, agradecida por no haber tenido que usar el tridente. Poco a poco deslizó el arma dentro del bolso, cerrándolo y manteniéndolo cerca de sí. "M-Me habéis salvado…"

"Bah. No lo hicimos por ti, byon." Contestó de mala manera el rubio salvaje, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Esos tíos han estado causando problemas últimamente. Son una pesadez, sin contar conque están invadiendo nuestro territorio."

"¿Invadiendo? ¿Territorio?" Chrome sentía curiosidad.

"No le hagas ni caso. Sólo va a conseguir confundirte." Le dijo seriamente el moreno; el rubio se enfadó y empezó a despotricar contra él al oír lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué significa eso, Kaki-pi! ¡Tú…! ¡Te voy a dar una paliza!"

"En fin, supongo que debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Chikusa, y ese idiota de ahí se llama Ken." Chikusa señaló a sus espaldas, ignorando las palabras de Ken. "Vivimos por aquí. ¿Y tú?"

"¡A-Ah! Um… Me llamo Chrome." Suponiendo que era lo más educado, ella también se presentó, haciendo una reverencia y escondiendo su cara tras el bolso. No sabía que hacer. Nunca había estado en una situación como esta antes. Siempre había estado rodeada por los miembros de su familia, así que estar sola por primera vez con dos chicos que eran prácticamente extraños la intimidaba un poco. "Um… Estoy… Estoy algo perdida, así que…"

"Oh, por eso estabas aquí." El chico asintió, por fin conseguía encajar todas las piezas del puzzle. Él y Ken conocían a prácticamente todo el mundo de la zona, y una cara nueva como la de ella siempre llamaba la atención, sobre todo por el parche que llevaba sobre su ojo derecho. Por esa misma razón habían detenido a los hombres que le habían amenazado. Una persona nueva, y más aún una persona como ella, no podía sobrevivir en esta zona de la ciudad. "¿Dónde vas entonces?"

"L-La plaza mayor…"

"Oh, eso está bastante cerca de aquí. Te mostraremos el camino."

"¿D-De verdad?"

"¡OYE! ¡NO ME IGNORES, BYON!" Les interrumpió Ken, sorprendiendo a Chrome y haciendo que Chikusa suspirase. El rubio siguió despotricando.

"No seas tan ruidoso, Ken. Mira, la estás asustando."

"¡Me importa un comino! ¡Vámonos! ¡Sólo nos traerá problemas!"

"_**¡Esa chica sólo nos traerá problemas!"**_

Fue como si esas palabras pulsaran un interruptor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luchó por no llorar frente a los dos chicos, que no se fijaron en su repentino cambio de actitud. Sollozó con suavidad, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga discretamente.

"L-Lo siento." Se disculpó en voz tan baja que, si Ken y Chikusa no hubiesen estado cerca en ese momento no lo hubiesen oído. Los dos chicos, al oír sus palabras se volvieron, olvidando su discusión por el momento.

"L-Lo siento si os he molestado. M-Me iré y no os molestaré más. Gra-gracias por salvarme." Chrome bajó la vista de nuevo, intentando que no la odiasen por los problemas que causaba. Además, a lo mejor su padre ya había terminado su trabajo, y si no estaba allí, quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir.

"C-Chrome…" Chikusa parpadeó, descubriendo las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas. "¿Estás… llorando?"

"¿E-Eh? ¡N-No puede ser!"

"L-Lo siento, es só-sólo que…" Hipó, levantando la mano para secarse las lágrimas, tratando de borrar los recuerdos de su vida anterior. No debía llorar. Ahora tenía una vida más feliz. Ya no era débil. Ahora tenía un padre y un hermano.

¿Pero por qué todavía le dolía recordar?

"¡N-No llores, byon!" A Ken le entró el pánico, sintiéndose muy incómodo al ver llorar a Chrome. No tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a una persona que lloraba, pues no conocía a nadie que lo hiciera. "¡Lo si-siento si he dicho algo raro! ¡Va-Vamos, no hagas eso!" Le rogó el rubio a la chica, que estaba tratando de parar sus lágrimas. Genial, ¡ahora se sentía culpable!

"Ah, así que es culpa tuya, Ken."

"¡Cá-Cálla! ¡Argh! ¡Sólo _ayúdame_, Chikusa! ¡No sé que hacer, byon!"

"Entonces no tendrías que haber dicho nada para empezar."

"¡Caray! ¡Va-Vale, te enseñaremos la ciudad, así que para de una vez!"

…De alguna forma… verles discutir así por ella hizo que Chrome se acordase de su familia, que siempre se asustaba y danzaba a su alrededor cada vez que estaba a punto de llorar. Los únicos que mantenían la calma eran su padre y su hermano, mientras el resto trataba de animarla de diversas maneras, ofreciéndose a jugar con ella, dándole regalos u ofreciéndole sus cosas favoritas. La mera imagen hizo que Chrome sonriese ligeramente, y su ánimo mejoró de forma exponencial.

Su risa ahogada atrajo la atención de los chicos, que se sintieron muy aliviados al ver que había parado.

"¿Es-estás bien ya, byon? No vas… No vas a seguir llorando, ¿verdad?" Ken, todavía dudando, observe a la chica con recelo, mientras Chikusa sonreía internamente al ver la reacción de Ken.

"S-Sí, m-mis disculpas." Chrome, mucho más tranquila, por fin pudo sonreírles, una sonrisa pequeña y reservada pero aun así bonita y brillante. "Gracias Ken, Chikusa."

Entonces pasó una cosa muy extraña. Ken se puso de pronto rojo como un tomate, la cicatriz de su nariz se oscureció y el rojo llegó a su cuello y a sus orejas, mientras abría y cerraba la boca como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Chrome giró la cabeza para poder observar al rubio más de cerca con su único ojo. "Ken, ¿pasa algo? Estás algo rojo."

"¿Te ha dado un golpe de calor, Ken?" Chikusa le apoyó la mano en la frente. "Te arde la frente…"

"¡Déjame en paz, byon!" El rubio le apartó la mano de un golpe, incapaz de cruzar la mirada con la confusa y preocupada de Chrome. "Estoy bien. Venga, vámonos."

"¿Irnos? ¿Irnos adónde?" Chrome parpadeó, y se le escapó un sonido de sorpresa cuando el rubio le cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella, con Chikusa siguiéndoles de cerca.

"¡A-Ah! ¡Es-espera! ¡Todavía…!"

"Mira tú. Solo voy a ser amable por esta vez, así que cierra el pico y no digas nada." Rezongó Ken mirando al frente, pero manteniendo cogida la mano de Chrome mientras los tres se disponían al pasar el día juntos en la ciudad.

-/-

Chrome podía decir con toda honestidad que nunca había esperado que las cosas saliesen así. Pasó todo el día en compañía de Ken y Chikusa, yendo a lugares en los que nunca había estado antes.

Para ella fue una experiencia alucinante. La mansión estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, así que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en condiciones; incluso cuando bajaban siempre era en presencia de sus tíos y hermanos, así que no había podido ver mucho. Pero hoy tenía libertad, y podía compartirla con sus dos nuevos amigos, que le mostraron todo lo que la ciudad podía ofrecer, desde el mercado a la herrería. Miró con arrobo a los sopladores de vidrio, observando cómo creaban todo tipo de objetos y figuritas y a los artistas que hicieron bocetos de sus caras gratis. Y, con su nuevo retrato en las manos, llegaron a la panadería donde el estómago de Chrome rugió de hambre, haciendo que se sonrojase de vergüenza cuando los otros la miraron con una mezcla de diversión y exasperación. Sujetando el pan recién horneado entre las manos, sopló suavemente para enfriarlo antes de morder la creación suave y blanda, saboreándola con deleite. No estaba acostumbrada a comer con las manos, siempre le habían enseñado que debía utilizar los cubiertos, pero perseveró, sujetando la comida con cuidad mientras Ken se la zampaba de tres bocados, preocupándose cuando Chikusa se empezó a reír del rubio, que se había atragantado de comer tan rápido, antes de impedir que se ahogase.

Ken y Chikusa, haciendo honor a su palabra, no le habían dejado pagar ni una vez, aunque ella trató de insistir. De cada lugar al que fueron consiguió algo que llevar a casa, un par de frutas de los puestos y un par de barajitas de los talleres que visitaron. Todo el mundo parecía conocer a los chavales, y ella les dejaba conversar prefiriendo seguirles silenciosamente como una sombra. Se preguntó cómo les conocían, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar y se contentó con disfrutar de lo que estaba viendo y experimentando en esos momentos.

Fue una de las experiencias más divertidas que nunca había tenido. Había olvidado por completo a su padre mientras fueron al puerto a ver cómo amarraban los barcos, con las grandes velas ondeando al viento mientras echaban el ancla y los altos y musculosos hombres bajaban su carga. Era un mundo totalmente distinto del que ella había conocido a través de los libros de la biblioteca, la realidad era increíblemente diferente de los dibujos que había visto.

"Um… puede que no debiera preguntar esto, pero… ¿dónde están vuestros padres?" Preguntó Chrome cuando los tres se pararon a descansar. Estaban en el borde del acantilado de la ciudad, el océano se extendía más allá de su vista conforme el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

"Nosotros… nuestros padres murieron cuando teníamos cuatro años." Contestó Chikusa desde su puesto en la cornisa, mirando hacia el cálido mar Mediterráneo. Colocó los brazos en el suelo, apoyando la barbilla y sus ojos casi monocromos reflejaron el sol poniente. "Ken y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Somos amigos de la infancia."

"Cuando nuestros padres murieron decidimos marchar por nuestra cuenta. Muchos vecinos se ofrecieron a cuidar de nosotros porque no conocemos a ningún otro pariente, pero es mejor que aprendamos a vivir por nuestra cuenta, byon." Ken se sentó en el borde, doblando una pierna mientras la otra se balanceaba. "No quiero depender de nadie. A cambio de la comida trabajamos cuando nos hace falta. Esa gente son nuestros vecinos, así que es fácil conseguir todo lo que necesitamos."

"Ya veo…" Descansó los brazos en el borde del acantilado, mirando los destellos sobre las claras aguas marinas. Se sintió mal de pronto por preguntar algo tan personal. "Gracias por acompañarme hoy. Os lo agradezco de veras." Sonrió para sí, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosado. "Yo… Yo nunca había salido de nuestra casa antes." Bueno, no estaba mintiendo exactamente. Su padre y sus tíos eran tan sobreprotectores que les habían prohibido salir de los enormes terrenos de la mansión Vongola sin ellos. "No me lo había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo."

Chikusa sonrió suavemente al oír aquello, contento de poder haber hecho feliz a alguien. Parecía algo natural que Chrome estuviese con ellos, a pesar de que acababan de conocerla apena unas horas antes, y Ken apartó rápidamente la vista, sonrojándose ante su expresión serena y relajada. No quería admitirlo pero Chrome era… guapa. Muy guapa. Su corazón se aceleró, y casi se cayó del acantilado del susto.

"¡K-Ken! ¿Qué ha pasado!"

"Hmph… Ken, ¿de verdad quieres morir antes de tiempo?"

"¡Ce-cerrad el pico los dos! ¡Dejadme en paz, byon!"

"Nufufufu… así que estabas aquí, mi querida Chrome." Un voz dulce, suave e indudablemente peligrosa sonó a sus espaldas, y los tres chicos se giraron, el ojo violeta de Chrome se abrió con sorpresa cuando la niebla se disipó poco a poco y una figura alta apareció de entre la ilusión. Y, tras Daemon apareció una figura de menor tamaño, una que tenía una sonrisa divertida aunque el mayor, por una vez, no sonreía a su hija.

"¡Pa-padre!" No pudo evitar que su voz temblase. "¡Y hermano mayor!"

"Kufufufu… hola Chrome." Mukuro saludo a su gemela pequeña, separándose del lado de su padre para acercarse a ella, pero se paró al instante al ver a los dos chicos en los que no se había fijado antes. Entrecerró levemente sus ojos desparejados, observándoles en silencio y tratando de descubrir sus intenciones. "Oh vaya… ¿y a quién tenemos aquí?"

"¿Sois vosotros los despreciables que se han llevado a mi preciosa hija?" Daemon había estado dispuesto a matar en el momento en que regresó de su misión y vio que su pequeña se había ido. Asumiendo lo peor al instante, reagrupó a sus hombres, y cuando admitieron que se habían relajado porque sabían que Chrome nunca desobedecería la petición de su padre, el Guardián de la Niebla les había dado la paliza del siglo, dejándoles con un hálito de vida mientras volvía apresuradamente a la mansión. Al ver que Chrome tampoco estaba allí, cogió a Mukuro y los dos volvieron la ciudad patas arriba en su búsqueda, dejando al resto confuso y algo preocupado mientras revolvían todo entre los dueños de los puestos del mercado y los ciudadanos, tratando de encontrar noticias sobre la chica desaparecida. "Parece que tendré que daros una lección por llevaros a mi Chrome. Muku-chan, por favor, cuida de tu hermana." Su bastón apareció en sus manos, dispuesto para atacar.

"Por supuesto." Mukuro asintió, dándole la mano a la chica. "Chrome, vámonos de aquí. No tengas miedo. Hermano mayor y Padre están aquí para protegerte." Sonrió asumiendo que, una vez se crease una oportunidad, Chrome se lanzaría inmediatamente a sus brazos, lo que la pondría a salvo y les dejaría vía libre para atacar.

Viendo a Chrome dar un gritito de miedo, Ken y Chikusa se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia enfrente de ella. Familia o no, sentían un fuerte deseo de protegerla, aunque sabían que esta vez sus oponentes no eran presa fácil.

"Chrome, quédate detrás nuestro." Los dos chicos la empujaron tras ellos, a pesar de sus inútiles intentos de resistirse. "Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto."

"¡Es cierto, byon! Esos tipos no son trigo limpio."

"¡No, Padre! ¡No lo haga! ¡No han hecho nada malo!" A Chrome le entró el pánico, temiendo por la seguridad de sus dos nuevos amigos. Sus manos temblaban, sujetando las mangas de ambos, tratando de explicar lo que había pasado. Esto era malo. Su familia, cuando ella estaba de por medio, era del tipo de atacar primero y preguntar después. No podía dejarles herir a los chicos. Con eso en mente, se abrió paso entre los dos, que parpadearon con sorpresa cuando levantó los brazos con decisión para defenderles, enfrentándose a su padre y a su hermano.

"Padre, hermano mayor, no puedo permitir que les hagáis daño." Dijo con firmeza, entrecerrando los ojos con decisión. Esta vez, sería ella la que protegiese a Ken y a Chikusa. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que habían hecho ese día por ella. "Os estáis equivocando. Por favor, escuchadme primero."

Daemon estaba muy sorprendido por cómo se estaba comportando su hija. Chrome desafiándole… era definitivamente la primera vez. Mirándola a los ojos, supo que iba en serio. ¿Le habían engañado esos dos para que les defendiese? Cómo se atrevían. Frunciendo el ceño, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Mukuro, que comprendió y se enfrentó a su hermana, mientras su tridente aparecía en sus manos justo antes de atacar.

Ken y Chikusa contuvieron el aliento cuando el otro pareció desvanecerse de su vista. "¡Ha desaparecido!" Miraron a su alrededor, incapaces de predecir de dónde vendría el ataque.

Por su parte, Chrome sabía que se estaba escondiendo tras una ilusión. Sintiendo su presencia a un lado, sacó su propia arma del bolso, y el tridente idéntico se materializó justo a tiempo para interceptar el de Mukuro, cuyas puntas estaban a pocos centímetros de la cara de Ken, y el choque sacó chispas conforme desviaba el golpe, girando el tridente y adoptando a su vez posición de combate. Mukuro saltó hacia atrás, claramente sorprendido, rasgando los ojos mientras estudiaba a la chica que mantenía su tridente cogido con fuerza, sin dejarles acercarse ni un paso más a los chavales. "¿Qué significa esto, Nagi? ¿Por qué les proteges?"

Chrome se estremeció al oír su verdadero nombre en boca de su hermano. Pero se mantuvo firme, su decisión de proteger a sus amigos borró su miedo inicial. Sabía que Mukuro podía derrotarla en cuanto se lo propusiese, pero debía intentarlo. No dejaría que Ken y Chikusa se vieran envueltos en su error.

"Hermano mayor, por favor, escúchame. No han hecho nada malo. Ha sido culpa mía." Bajó el tridente, pero no se movió del sitio. "Me salvaron de los que trataron de atacarme. Si no hubiese sido por ellos, hubiera estado en apuros. Por favor no les hagáis daño. Ellos… Ellos son mis amigos, hermano mayor." Dijo con suavidad, pero los demás la oyeron alto y claro. "Así que no dejaré que les pongáis la mano encima."

"¿Tus amigos?" Daemon preguntó con curiosidad, avanzando, lo que hizo que Chrome se tensara de nuevo cuando su padre adoptivo apareció más claramente. "¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? ¿Y por qué no estás esperando donde te dije?" Aunque lo dijo sin tapujos, por sus ojos cruzaron una miríada de emociones, que hicieron que Chrome contuviera el aliento.

"Eso ha sido…" Al oír eso Chrome bajó la vista avergonzada, recordando su promesa de que no dejaría que su padre tuviese que preocupase por ella. Entendía por qué él estaba enfadado y preocupado. "un fallo mío. Mis disculpas. Pero por favor, no culpe a Ken y a Chikusa por ello." Bajó los brazos y el tridente desapareció mientras se explicaba ante su padre y su hermano.

"Chrome…" Chikusa la miró, sorprendido de que fuese hasta ese extremo por ellos. Pero Chrome no le presto atención, sino que continuó observando al adulto y a su gemelo.

"… Nufufufu, ya veo." Daemon se relajó ante la imagen de su hija viniéndose abajo, tratando de perseverar sólo para que él no atacase a los chicos a los que estaba tratando desesperadamente de proteger. Vio que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas, odiando el hecho de que tuviese que discutir con aquellos a los que amaba, y aun así lo hacía por dos extraños. No ocurría a menudo el que Chrome le pidiese algo, y él atesoraba esos momentos en los que ella, para variar, se permitía ser algo egoísta. Posó la mirada en los chicos. No parecían muy amenazadores, pero tenían mucho potencial si habían sido capaces de proteger a su pequeña. Parecía ser más extrovertida con ellos y, sabiendo lo terriblemente tímida que era, el que hubiese confiado en ellos en tan poco tiempo era un gran éxito. "Querida mía, no te preocupes más. No voy a hacerles nada." Sonrió y ella titubeó visiblemente.

"¿D-De verdad?" Preguntó vacilante, aún no convencida de las intenciones de su padre. El Guardián de la Niebla asintió y le abrió los brazos. "Sí Chrome, tus amigos estarán a salvo. ¿Mukuro?"

"Sí." El chico bajó el arma a su vez, ofreciendo la mano en señal de paz a los huérfanos, que todavía les espiaban con aprehensión. Estaba todavía un poco irritado al pensar en dejar a Chrome con estos críos que probablemente la hicieran llorar en cualquier instante, pero tenía que estarles agradecido por que la hubiesen salvado del peligro. "Gracias por proteger a mi hermana."

Ella sonrió, confiando en las palabras de su padre y corriendo hacia él, agarrándose a su ropa y sollozando, sintiéndose muy aliviada al saber que Ken y Chikusa iban a estar bien. ""L-Lo siento por haberos preocupado."

"No tiene ninguna importancia, querida mía." Daemon le acarició la cabeza con dulzura para detener sus lágrimas. "Pero promete a Padre que no volverás a hacerlo."

Asintió y sonrió entre sus lágrimas conforme un pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

"Padre… ¿podría ir a verles de nuevo?

"Hmm" El Guardián de la Niebla vaciló un poco, tratando de sopesar las ventajas y los peligros de ese acuerdo. Observó a Mukuro, que estaba conversando amigablemente con los dos niños. Parecía que su hijo no les encontraba en nada peligrosos, y él confiaba en los instintos de Mukuro. Nunca le había negado nada a Chrome, y no pensaba empezar ahora.

"Por supuesto que puedes. Pero," Rió cuando la expresión de Chrome se ensombreció un poco, "tu hermano tiene que ir contigo."

"¿E-Eso es todo?" Estaba extrañada. Sabía que Mukuro probablemente iría siempre que se lo pidiese, aunque sólo fuese para disfrutar un rato libre fuera de la mansión. Le sorprendía que su padre, que normalmente era tan sobreprotector con ella, accediera.

"Pues claro. Sé que les echarías muchísimo de menos. Sólo dime cuando quieras ir, y me pasaré a buscaros personalmente cuando terminéis."

Daemon supo que había tomado la decisión correcta porque, justo ahora, Chrome parecía muy feliz. Le besó en la mejilla como gesto de gratitud, haciendo que él riese y se enderezase, cogiéndola de la mano. "Nufufufu… bien, ¿por qué no nos los presentas a mí y a tu hermano?"

"¡S-Sí!" Y mientras ella les presentaba a sus nuevos amigos, el Guardián de la Niebla se dio cuenta de que le caían bien. Enseñarían a Chrome a ser fuerte e independiente, pero también la protegerían si era necesario. Mukuro también estaría allí, y la experiencia sería buena para sus niños, puesto que deseaba que tuviesen tanto conocimiento del mundo exterior como fuese posible.

Sin embargo, tendría que hablar con Mukuro acerca del rubio, que se ruborizaba cada vez que ella se volvía en su dirección, lo que hizo saltar todas las alarmas en su cabeza. Chrome era su pequeña, y cualquiera que tratase de cortejarla tendría que pasar sobre su propio cadáver putrefacto primero. Y estaba convencido de que Mukuro coincidía completamente con él.

En la distancia, una lechuza blanca como la nieve espiaba la reunión sin parpadear, sus ojos violetas brillaron levemente y ululó con suavidad, antes de desaparecer en la noche cada vez más oscura.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **En realidad, ¡quería subir esto hoy porque mañana es el día del padre! Y, siendo esto un fic familiar, ¡no _podía _dejar pasar el día del padre sin escribir un capítulo! Así que, sólo quiero decir, **¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE A LOS PAPIS DE LA DÉCIMA GENERACIÓN! **¡Nosotros (es decir, los niños y todos vuestros fans) os queremos! ¡Por favor seguid siendo los padres buenos, amables, jóvenes, calientes (*tonfeada*) que sois!

¡Guau! ¡El mayor capítulo hasta ahora! Gracias una vez más por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas! ¡Por favor seguid leyendo la historia, y gracias por leer este capítulo!

¡Por favor, leed y comentad, chicos!

* * *

><p><strong>NT.:** Bueno, la verdad es que no estamos ni siquiera cerca del día del padre… pero algo me decía que era mejor no esperar hasta entonces para subir este capítulo, ¿no? ^^

En fin, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Preocupación de padre, orgullo de hijo

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡He vuelto con otro capítulo! Lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto, el trabajo de la universidad se va amontonando y tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor mientras estaba escribiendo este capítulo.

En fin, este capítulo se centrará ahora en los Guardianes de la Lluvia, el último de los niños en el que me fijaré. Aunque ya han salido bosquejos suyos, nunca ha habido un capítulo sobre ellos, y quiero arreglar eso. Pensé que serían fáciles de escribir, con la personalidad alegre de Yama, pero estaba muy equivocada. Por favor, este capítulo me ha dado un montón de quebraderos de cabeza, porque no sé si les estoy escribiendo "dentro de su personaje" (Asari, eres un cielo, ¡gracias por cooperar conmigo!) Pido disculpas de nuevo si son muy OOC, ¡así que por favor decídmelo para poder rescribir mejor este capítulo! Además, habrá menciones de personajes OC en la historia, y aunque no sean centrales afectarán a parte de ella, ¡por favor, leed hasta el final!

Otra cosa, este PUEDE ser el final de los momentos amorosos entre nuestras familias favoritas. Puede que después de dos o tres capítulos más, me meta en los aspectos más serios de la historia. No os preocupéis, veréis a más personajes y, al final de esta saga seria, ¡volveremos al cariño!

Avisos y disclaimers: Primer capítulo.

* * *

><p>Takeshi Ugetsu era muchas cosas. Feliz, alegre y tan optimista que parecía imposible, era con frecuencia un punto brillante en las vidas de los Guardianes Vongola y los niños, la persona que llamaba a la paz y a la armonía entre sus hermanos, siempre dispuesto a separar a sus temperamentales 'hermanos' cuando empezaban a pelear. Como hijo adoptivo del Guardián de la Lluvia, la personalidad de Asari Ugetsu parecía haberse pasado a su hijo, que compartía su sonrisa y su visión de la vida.<p>

Así que, cuando entró en el despacho de su padre con aspecto deprimido y melancólico, fue una clara causa de alarma para el japonés, que casi nunca veía a su hijo en ese estado.

"¿Qué pasa, Takeshi?" Le preguntó con preocupación, levantándose rápidamente y dándole un fuerte abrazo, antes de soltarle y examinarle de arriba abajo para ver cuál era el problema. Cuando el niño se pegó a su suave ropa holgada en lugar de apartarse como hacía siempre, la expresión del hombre se oscureció aún más. "¿Qué te preocupa?"

"O-Otou-san" Takeshi no estaba llorando, pero su expresión mostraba angustia y tristeza, y no encajaba para nada con la actitud normal del niño. Asari estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hijo reír y sonreír, incluso en situaciones en las que no parecía venir a cuento. El moreno se tomaba todo con calma, mostrando sólo una amplia sonrisa y a veces una mirada confundida cuando se enfrentaba a algún problema, hasta el punto de que el japonés se preguntase si la cara que su hijo mostraba al mundo era sólo una máscara para luchar contra el trauma y el miedo que había experimentado. Pero parecía lo bastante genuino cuando le observaba jugar con el resto de los niños. El niño no era tan listo como Hayato o tan agudo como Mukuro, lo que tenía era una disposición amigable y despreocupada, que a veces podía parecer algo tonta, pero cuando era necesario, Takeshi tenía grandes reflejos y una perspicacia que podía rivalizar con el mejor de los guerreros.

Asari sabía que su hijo tenía potencial para ser el mejor espadachín, incluso mejor que él mismo. Pero no iba a dejar que Takeshi se acercara a una espada. No si podía evitarlo. El chico merecía una vida en paz, y manejar un arma tan peligrosa como una espada sería lo mismo que pedir una sentencia de muerte. El japonés sabía que en el momento en el que decides empuñar un arma, estás listo para herir e incluso matar si es necesario. Asari había matado a un gran número de personas a lo largo de su vida y, aunque lo lamentaba, también sabía que era lo mejor para su Famiglia y la gente a la que protegía. Para proteger a aquellos a los que realmente amaba, estaba dispuesto a cargar con la culpa de acabar con otra vida por su propia mano.

No quería que Takeshi cargase con ese peso sobre los hombros, no siendo tan joven como era.

"¿Sí, Takeshi? ¿En qué piensas?"

"¿Soy débil?" Preguntó el chico con lentitud, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas. Se trabó en la pronunciación de las silabas y su japonés no era muy claro, mezclado con acento italiano. Había estado enseñando al chaval su lenguaje natal, contento cuando Takeshi lo absorbió como un pez en el agua. Animaba al chico a hablarle en japonés para que aprendiese rápidamente y aunque estaba lejos de ser perfecto, por lo menos lo intentaba.

"¿Débil? ¿En qué sentido?" Cuando se agachó para poder verle bien, por fin vio los moratones que tenía en la cara y un corte en su labio inferior. "¡Takeshi! ¡Estás herido! ¿Qué ha pasado!" Apretó ligeramente las heridas, y frunció el ceño cuando el niño se estremeció y se rió con algo de vergüenza.

"Jaja… tuve una pelea con unos chicos…" Se rascó incómodo la cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible por reírse de todo el asunto, pero cuando vio la expresión de su padre paró y bajó la cabeza.

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto?" Asari estaba muy preocupado pero sabía que no debería enfadarse con el niño por esto. Takeshi, él lo sabía, no era el tipo de chico que se metería en peleas, y mucho menos las empezaría. Cierto, a veces discutía con los otros niños, sobre todo con Hayato que nunca dudaba en atacar físicamente, pero para estar en este estado… Empujó al niño al asiento más cercano, examinándole cuidadosamente.

"¡N-No es nada, Otou-san! ¡Es sólo que no tuve cuidado, sólo eso! ¡Jaja!" Por mucho que Takeshi tratase de restarle importancia, podía ver que su japonés padre estaba muy alterado, sujetando su pequeña mano entre las suyas lo que, a su vez, hizo que se sintiese culpable.

Asari estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué hacer. Knuckle se había ido a una misión, y odiaría imponerse sobre el personal medico, que estaba ocupado cuidando de los heridos en una disputa con otra Famiglia unos días antes. No había otro remedio. "Por favor, no te muevas de aquí. Te voy a cuidar las heridas, así que aguanta aunque duela un poco." Se levantó, sonriendo con afecto a su hijo y dándole una palmadita en la cabeza antes de salir en busca del maletín de primeros auxilios, dejando al niño observando el lugar por el que se había marchado.

Takeshi se miró las manos y las apretó fuerte, clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse daño; el dolor le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, pero no mucho. Se sentía frustrado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Su padre nunca dudaba de sus acciones y solo le miraba con esos ojos tranquilos y empáticos. Nunca le echaba la bronca por nada, sólo le cogía las manos y le recolocaba el pelo con una paciencia que parecía infinita.

Se sentía culpable, pero no arrepentido. Y, cuando su padre por fin volvió para tratar sus heridas con cuidado y cariño, Takeshi supo que tendría que compensarle por esto. Lo dolía ver a su padre aceptar todo sin una queja, reprimiéndose y diciéndole que tuviese cuidado y no se hiciese daño la próxima vez.

"Siento haberte molestado." Esas fueron las palabras que pronunció el muchacho. Asari, sorprendido, levantó la vista; su expresión se dulcificó cariñosamente conforme le acariciaba en la mejilla.

"No podría importarme menos que me molestes, Takeshi. Todo lo que importa es que tus heridas ya están curadas." Bajando el brazo vendado, el Guardián de la Lluvia siguió buscando más heridas y, al no encontrar ninguna, sonrió un poco. "¿Cómo te encuentras, Takeshi?"

"¿Huh? ¡Oh! Ya estoy bien. ¡Gracias!" La sonrisa volvió al rostro del niño y Asari rió, aliviado.

"De nada." Pero el chico descubrió la expresión preocupada de su padre de nuevo, y decidió hacer todo lo que pudiese para borrarla por completo y no volver a verla.

-KHR-

Al día siguiente Asari fue a trabajar en otra misión, esta vez una visita de cortesía con una Famiglia con la que ya estaban aliados. Volvió a estudiar el documento, memorizando el contenido tan rápido como era posible, y fijándose en la hora del encuentro, que sería más adelante en ese mismo día. Su hijo también estaba en la estancia, meditando en silencio con los ojos cerrados, sin que pareciese molestarle el sonido ocasional de papeles que se movían y de la pluma escribiendo. Si no tenía que trabajar solía acompañar a su hijo en esta rutina, puesto que él creía que no valía con tener una mente sana, también era necesaria un alma sana, una que estuviese tranquila pero alerta a todas horas.

Dejando a un lado los papeles con un pequeño suspiro y se levantó, teniendo cuidado para no romper la concentración de su hijo. Takeshi era cada vez mejor a la hora de mantener su concentración lo que, una vez más, hizo que el Guardián de la Lluvia se preguntase si no debería enseñarle el arte de la espada. Pero antes de que pudiese contemplar seriamente ese pensamiento alguien llamó repetidas veces a la puerta y una persona conocida entró, una que el japonés reconoció como uno de los camareros de la mansión, un hombre bueno y responsable que siempre se preocupaba por el bien de los niños y les cuidaba cuando sus padres no estaban. Sonrió, saludando al hombre e invitándole a entrar, dándose cuenta de que no venía solo. Takeshi, al oír la puerta abriéndose, abrió los ojos con una mirada interrogante en sus jóvenes facciones.

"Lamento molestarle, Señor Asari." El hombre bajó la cabeza hacia el Guardián de la Lluvia, sonriendo levemente, cogiendo de la muñeca a un niño de la edad de Takeshi que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecer de la mirada amable del japonés.

"No, no es ninguna molestia, mi buen hombre. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Amadeo? ¿Puedo invitarte a una taza de té?" Cuando el hombre negó con la cabeza y declinó la oferta, el músico se preguntó qué era lo que había traído al hombre a su cuarto ese día. Amadeo trabajaba duro, pero casi nunca les pedía nada, lo que hacía que la mayoría de los guardianes le valorasen como alguien irremplazable en la casa. Quizá Amadeo se había decidido por fin a aceptar su oferta de tomarse unas largas vacaciones, tras varios meses de coerciones para que se tomase un descanso de su servicio continuo.

"Mi Señor, no se me ocurriría separarle hoy de su trabajo, pero me temo que es necesario." Por una vez Amadeo parecía serio, pero todavía mostrando sus respetos a padre e hijo, que movió la cabeza para indicar que le había visto antes de que él se volviese al mayor.

"Sólo esperaba poder aclarar una cosa, mi Señor. Estoy seguro de que sólo es un malentendido, dado que sé que el Señorito Takeshi nunca soñaría con hacer algo así, pero…" Amadeo empujó al niño que le acompañaba con suavidad, haciendo que Asari contuviese el aliento por la sorpresa.

El niño estaba herido, igual que si hijo pero en bastante peor estado, si el ojo morado significaba algo. El labio del niño temblaba y su cara estaba más blanca que una sábana cuando levantó la vista para mirar al Guardián de la Lluvia con horror y miedo. Oyó un golpe a un lado, y el niño volvió la cabeza, palideciendo todavía más si eso era posible mientras ambos chicos se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Eres… tú…"

"Takeshi, ¿conoces a este chico?" Preguntó Asari con suavidad a su hijo, que dejó su lugar en la alfombra para colocarse al lado de su padre, todavía estudiando al otro antes de asentir lentamente.

"Verán, mis señores, mi hijo llegó ayer a casa con este aspecto. Como es natural, me preocupé por él, pero dijo que era culpa del Señorito." Señaló con la cabeza al moreno. "Creo que me comentó que se habían peleado, y que fue el Señorito quien golpeó primero." El hombre alzó las cejas preocupado. "Por supuesto, sé que el Señorito no es un niño dado a ese tipo de cosas, pero siendo el padre, no puedo dejar pasar esto sin decir nada. Espero que me comprenda, mi Señor."

"Por supuesto, Amadeo." El Guardián de la Lluvia respondió al momento, preocupado ahora que empezaba a entender la razón del estado de su hijo el otro día. Él tampoco creía que Takeshi fuese capaz de algo así, pero como padre, comprendía lo que era creer lo que su hijo le contaba. No culpaba para nada al otro hombre. "Llegaremos al fondo de este asunto."

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Amadeo consiguió sonreír, acariciando a su hijo en la cabeza. "Le agradezco su indulgencia, Señor Asari."

"Para nada. Yo también deseo saber qué hizo que nuestros hijos peleasen de esta manera." Asari enseguida le quitó importancia, volviéndose al otro chico que estaba temblando como una hoja cuando el músico se acuclilló y le tendió la mano como símbolo de que no quería hacerle nada.

"Hola, jovencito." Saludó amablemente al chico, que chilló, mirando con aprensión del adulto al otro niño que, por una vez, se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía la conversación sin mediar palabra. "¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"

"…Buonfiglio, señor."

"… ya veo, un buen hijo." Murmuró Asari, recordando las lecciones de italiano que G le había metido "amablemente" en la cabeza el momento en que aceptó su responsabilidad como Guardián de la Lluvia de Primo. "¿Haces honor a tu nombre?"

"L-Lo intento, señor." Tartamudeó Buonfiglio, sintiéndose intimidado. Sus vivos ojos marrones se movían con ansiedad, casi con miedo mientras miraba al hombre que todavía le estaba sonriendo.

"Ya veo. Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" El músico se volvió hacia su hijo, que todavía estaba en silencio, casi pensativo en realidad, si uno le observaba con detenimiento. "Y espero oír sólo la verdad de ambos dos. ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros? ¿Y es verdad que tú le pegaste primero, Takeshi?"

El otro chico parecía a punto de desmayarse. Su cara pálida y paralizada por el miedo se volvió hacia el moreno, que se encogió de hombros y respondió con la misma facilidad que si le hubieran preguntado por el tiempo.

"Sí. Yo fui el que le pegué primero."

Decir que los dos adultos del cuarto estaban sorprendidos sería un tremendo eufemismo. Asari parpadeó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo en un principio. Que su hijo hiriese a otra persona… ¡era algo que resultaba casi imposible! ¡No podía ser! ¡Takeshi era demasiado amable y pacifico para hacer algo así!

Y aun así… el chico había confesado su crimen sin un ápice de culpa, para empezar, sonaba casi feliz de haberle hecho. Al principio se enfadó, pero luego pasó a una decepción casi tangible que le hice suspirar con algo de remordimientos. Amadeo parecía impactado mientras Buonfiglio dejaba de temblar, agrandando los ojos en incredulidad y ¿algo de alivio?

Después de un montón de disculpas y promesas de abonar los daños causados al camarero y su hijo, Takeshi se quedó de nuevo a solas con su padre adoptivo, que le miraba como si no supiese qué sentir en ese momento.

"… No sé que decir, Takeshi." Dijo finalmente Asari, arrodillándose y cogiendo al muchacho por los hombros. "¿Por qué harías algo así?" Rogó, casi suplicó que si hijo no lo hubiese hecho sólo por deporte, porque si ese era el caso, el Guardián de la Lluvia estaba seguro de que iba a morir de un corazón roto por no haber podido educar al niño correctamente. "¿Acaso no te he enseñado que está mal hacer daño a otras personas?"

"Pero se lo merecía, Otou-san." Respondió el niño con la inocencia y la crueldad propia de un niño, una que hizo que Asari saltase, Cogiéndole de los hombros con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño.

"Nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ se merece que le hieran, Takeshi!" Su voz sonaba muy débil, pero aun así irradiaba la furia controlada que sentía crecer dentro de él. Ya no sabía con quién enfadarse más: si con su hijo o con él mismo. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así!" ¿No había hecho todo lo posible por comprender a su hijo? ¿En qué se había equivocado para que Takeshi pensase de ese modo? Se había prometido a sí mismo que salvaría a este muchacho de su oscuro pasado, que nunca le dejaría ni pensar en luchar contra otra persona de nuevo, y aun así…

… ¿Había fallado como padre, entonces?

Takeshi ladeó la cabeza algo confundido, preguntándose por qué su padre parecía tan alterado en ese momento. Sentía grandes remordimientos por haber herido a la persona a la que quería, pero no iba a pedir perdón por la pelea que había empezado. "¿Por qué estás tan triste, Otou-san? ¿He hecho algo malo?"

Las manos del músico temblaban cuando soltó los hombros del joven. "Takeshi, ve a tu cuarto. A partir de este momento, no puedes salir fuera a jugar." Su voz era firme, y no dejaba lugar a replica.

"¿Qué! ¡Pero-!" El niño estaba consternado. Le encantaba salir a jugar con Tsuna y Hayato, y disfrutar del sol brillando en su cara.

"¡Takeshi!" Muy raramente alzaba la voz, y cuando lo hizo, el chico se encogió, callándose al instante. El Guardián de la Lluvia puso a raya a sus emociones, dejó escapar un suspiro cortante, antes de continuar. "Te quedarás en tu cuarto para pensar en lo que has hecho. Hasta que no te des cuenta de tu error, no se te permite salir ni un paso fuera de él. ¿Me has entendido bien?"

"… Sí." El niño asintió y dejó el cuarto inmediatamente, dejando a su padre allí, medio arrodillado en el suelo con una expresión insondable. Desde el momento en el que la puerta se cerró de un golpe, Asari permaneció inmóvil tratando de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Esta era la primera vez que le había gritado a su hijo. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se levantó de golpe, su expresión normalmente serena estaba nublada por sus cambiantes emociones.

Todavía tenía una misión a la que acudir. Suspirando de nuevo, trató de recobrar la compostura, dejando el asunto en el fondo de su mente. No conseguiría nada estando distraído, especialmente no cuando se disponía a visitar a una Famiglia aliada. Un paso en falso, y la alianza se desmoronaría. Definitivamente no necesitaba que otro problema se sumase al que ya tenía. Decidiendo hablar con el chico tras su misión, se marchó, pero fue incapaz de deshacerse de los pensamientos que se mantuvieron todavía un buen rato, antes de desaparecer.

_¿En qué me he equivocado…?_

-KHR-

Takeshi se quedó en su cuarto todo el día, tumbado en la cama, sus pensamientos bullían en su cabeza. Esto era un castigo, lo sabía, pero claro, podía haber sido peor. Frunció el ceño, hundiendo la cabeza en las almohadas. Esto era toda una tortura. No había tantas cosas que hacer en su habitación, que estaba pintada de su color favorito, azul. Se giró y se revolvió, y al final se contentó con andar alrededor del cuarto un número incontable de veces antes de caer de nuevo en la cama. Odiaba esto. Estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre moviéndose, y estar en un único lugar hacía que estuviese inquieto. Supuso que podía intentar meditar de nuevo, pero le estaba poniendo enfermo. Era todo lo que había hecho. Desde que intentase montar esa escena hacía medio año… Takeshi tembló, cerrando los ojos, tratando de no volver a pensar en ello…

_¿Cómo está el resto?" Oyó preguntar en voz baja fuera de la habitación que compartía con otros dos niños. Era tarde, pero no podía dormir, temeroso de los sueños que venían a atormentarle casi cada noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el lento goteo de la sangre carmesí, el brillo plateado de la hoja en sus manos, y el cuerpo destrozado de un hombre adulto tendido frente a él…_

"_Hayato por fin se está acostumbrado más a nosotros. De hecho, G está en su habitación por si pasa algo." Le respondió otra voz, más grave por al mismo tiempo más baja y reservada que la primera. "Tenemos que agradecérselo al joven Tsunayoshi, Giotto. Su habilidad de influir en otros nunca deja de sorprenderme."_

_No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando los adultos, pero asumía que se referían al resto de los niños con él, siendo Hayato el chico del pelo plateado que siempre le atacaba cada vez que se acercaba. Takeshi no les conocía ni le importaban, envuelto en su propio mundo de gritos y pesadillas, incapaz de borrar las caras que había visto antes de que su padre fuese apuñalado frente a sus ojos, un surtidor de cálido líquido rojo frente a su expresión aterrorizada conforme el alto adulto caía en el suelo manchado de sangre, ya sin vida tras luchar valientemente por el bien de su hijo._

_Su padre. Un hombre amable y bueno lleno de vida y de risas, para el que el mundo era su único hijo, el único niño que su mujer había dado a luz antes de pasar a mejor vida. Takeshi no sabía que pensar. Sencillamente notó que algo en él se partía, se rompía en un millón de pedazos, y de pronto cargó hacia delante, agarrando la espada de doble filo de su padre y blandiéndola ante su asesino, incapaz de ver o sentir nada salvo sus propios gritos de agonía y sus salvajes ojos trastornados mientras la desesperación, la culpa y la locura se clavaban a su ser._

_Después de eso, todo lo que pudo ver fueron sus propias manos ensangrentadas, y dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. No recordaba lo que había pasado. Todo lo que podía sentir era la insensibilidad, el vacío, mientras la hoja ya contaminada se escapaba de entre sus manos y resonaba contra el suelo. Sentía dolor, sí, pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con lo que sentía dentro. Era la primera vez que quitaba una vida, y no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo, paralizado, las lágrimas se negaban a salir a pesar de lo desesperadamente que quería llorar. Quería enfadarse, gritar, olvidarlo todo. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse allí en silencio hasta que alguien llegó; silencioso, pálido y cubierto en un charco de la hermosa, volátil, roja sangre que no era suya._

_No pudo encontrar nada que decir. Aunque fue salvado de la carnicería y traído a una gran casa donde podría permanecer de ahora en adelante, aun así no pudo hablar salvo para decirles su propio nombre y las palabras:_

"_Yo le maté."_

_Estaba seguro de que los adultos de la casa podían entender lo que había hecho, pero en lugar de castigarle como deberían haber hecho, sólo asintieron y le cuidaron, le vistieron con ropa cómoda, le obligaban a comer y permanecían a su lado, escuchando todo lo que quisiesen decir._

_Pero eso no le reconfortaba. Y fue entonces cuando decidió terminar con todo ello._

"_¡No! ¡Takeshi, no!" Tsuna estaba histérico; tratando de arrastrar al chico más alto al interior, sus esfuerzos se probaron inútiles cuando el moreno se liberó de la mano en su muñeca con gentileza y se acercó a la cornisa. Estaban en el segundo piso, en la barandilla, y él estaba de pie en el balcón, dejando al otro chico presa del pánico conforme se enderezó y respiró profundamente, sabiendo que era su última oportunidad para hacerlo. "¡No lo hagas!"_

"_No puedo, Tsuna. Lo siento, pero debo hacer esto." Takeshi dijo con solemnidad, convencido de su decisión de acabar con su propia vida. ¿Qué otra razón tenía ahora para vivir? Sus padres habían muerto. No le quedaba nada por lo que mereciese la pena seguir con vida. Sentía culpa, remordimientos y dolor, y sólo quería librarse de ellos aceptando el dulce abrazo de la Muerte. Quién sabe, quizá se reuniese con sus padres en la otra vida. "Ya no queda nada para mí. No quiero causar más problemas de los que ya he causado. Tsuna, me dijiste que debería compensar el tiempo que había perdido, y esta es la única forma que tengo que hacerlo."_

"_¡Pero no quería decir que hicieras esto! ¡Por favor, Takeshi! ¡Vuelve! ¡No quiero que mueras!" Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del castaño conforme se agarraba de nuevo a la manga del otro. "Si mueres, ¡todo el mundo se pondrá triste! ¡Siempre podemos empezar de nuevo! ¡Nadie te culpa por lo que pasó, Takeshi! Todos… ¡Todos sufrirían!" Gritó Tsuna, pidiéndole a Dios que su papá y sus tíos pudiesen oírle. Por suerte la gente estaba empezando a darse cuente de lo que el moreno estaba haciendo. "¡Tu papá no estaría feliz si murieses! ¡Él querría que vivieses!"_

_La mención a su padre sorprendió al alto, que parpadeó y miró al pequeño castaño cono si le viese por primera vez, saliendo de su ensueño autodestructivo._

"_Tsu… na…"_

_El pequeño castaño le tendió la mano, sonriendo entre las lágrimas._

"_Volvamos juntos, Takeshi."_

_Y, justo cuando se dieron la mano, el peligro golpeó._

_Takeshi podía sentir a la gravedad haciendo sus maravillas mientras se resbalaba de la cornisa, cayendo hacia el otro lado sin nada más que aire para soportarle de una caída de seis metros hasta el suelo. Se le cortó el aliento cuando inconscientemente atrajo a Tsuna hacia sí, haciendo que el niño gritase de miedo mientras los dos perdían el equilibrio._

"_¡TSUNA! ¡TAKESHI!"_

_Takeshi podía oír los gritos de horror de la gente bajo ellos conforme los dos se precipitaban contra la tierra implacable. De nuevo sintió los remordimientos, la impotencia, la desesperación. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Pero cuando sintió al castaño agarrarse a él con fuerza, se decidió a hacer algo bien esta vez. No importaba si él salía herido. Él había metido a Tsuna en esto, era lo justo que él sacase a Tsuna de esta de una pieza._

_Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su hermano._

_Con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir abrazó al chico tan cerca de sí como fue capaz, girando sus cuerpos para que él fuese el primero en llegar al suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía el viento silbar en sus rostros, apretando los puños conforme tensaba el cuerpo, ¡esperando al inevitable choque…!_

_Sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando por fin conectó con algo blando, pero lo bastante fuerte para que hiciese una mueca de dolor, sintiendo el codo de Tsuna clavado en su estómago. No se atrevió a abrir todavía los ojos, esperando un dolor insoportable, esperando haberse roto uno o dos huesos en el impacto, pero por alguna razón no sintió nada, sólo un fuerte tirón muscular._

_Sus marrones ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió un par de manos en las suyas._

"_¿Estáis los dos bien?" Conocía esa voz. Grave, callada y tranquilizadora, era el hombre que se parecía tanto a su padre, la persona que le visitaba con frecuencia y se quedaba con él, siempre dispuesto a reconfortarle cuando se despertaba de sus pesadillas. "Takeshi, Tsunayoshi, ¿Estáis heridos?"_

"_¡Tío Asari!" Tsuna empezó a llorar de nuevo de puro alivio, enterrando la cara en la camiseta de Takeshi. "¡Menos mal que estás aquí!"_

_Takeshi estaba de nuevo sin habla, capaz sólo de observar al músico, incluso cuando el resto de sus tíos llegaron a separarles, buscando heridas. El chico sintió una leve punzada de culpa cuando vio al mayor estremeciéndose de dolor mientras era ayudado a levantarse por su tío Knuckle y Lampo, preguntándose si era culpa suya de nuevo._

"_Tú… nos has salvado." No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta._

_Los Guardianes se quedaron inmóviles, algo sorprendidos de oír hablar al joven, pero fue el Guardián de la Lluvia quien avanzó, sonriendo a pesar del dolor y colocando una mano sobre su pelo oscuro._

"_Pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde."_

"_¿Pero por qué?" Takeshi no podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué nadie querría salvar a alguien como él?_

_Pero, en vez de contestar, Asari se limitó a arrodillarse y mirar al niño a los ojos, hablando con una voz amable y tranquilizadora, como siempre._

"_Siento no haber sido capaz de salvar a tu padre." Se disculpó de corazón. "Sé que nunca podré ocupar su lugar, pero por favor, ¿me darás una oportunidad de probarme ante ti?" Sonrió._

"_Quiero ser tu padre, Takeshi. Quiero cuidar de ti como hizo tu padre. Te protegeré en su lugar, y siempre te daré el amor y el cariño que él te habría dado." Juró al niño, que estaba estupefacto. Sintió una mano grande y cálida revolviéndole el pelo._

_Era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho eso. Alguien se preocupaba por él. Alguien le _quería._ En el momento en que lo captó sus ojos se humedecieron, las primeras lágrimas que había llorado desde aquel espantoso momento de su vida. Se volvió a mirar a Tsuna, que estaba en brazos de su nuevo padre, sonriente y feliz, haciéndole darse cuenta de que quizá acabar con su vida no era la respuesta. Le había sido dada otra oportunidad, y casi la había echado a perder._

_Y, por fin, sonrío, su primera verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas y lanzándose a los brazos de su nuevo padre._

"… _¡Sí!"_

Fue despertado de sus ensoñaciones sobre el pasado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y sin ceremonia, haciendo que se sentase y sonriese en el momento en que reconoció a la persona irrumpiendo en su cuarto.

"¡Hola tío G!" Saludo alegremente, moviendo la mano hacia el pelicarmesí.

"Hola chico." El Guardián de la Tormenta saludo a su sobrino informalmente, dejándose caer en la cama y observando al niño de reojo entrecerrando sus ojos de color rosa.

"Oí que le diste una paliza a alguien ayer. De hecho, tú diste el primer golpe."

Takeshi tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco, su sonrisa se volvió algo avergonzada. "Sí." Admitió.

G dio una calada a su cigarrillo, sin importarle lo más mínimo que el niño le viera haciendo. "¿Me dices por qué?"

A decir verdad, se sentía más próximo a su tío G que al resto de sus tíos. Encontraba en el Guardián de la Tormenta una versión más tranquila y más guay de su hermano Hayato, del que sabía que se llevaba bien con su padre por su interés común en la música. Takeshi se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a responder a la pregunta, perdiendo la sonrisa mientras contaba su versión de la historia sin tapujos.

"Insultó a mi Otou-san."

G levantó una ceja ante eso. Bueno, eso sí que explicaba algunas cosas. "¿Insultó a Ugetsu?"

"Sí. Me dijo que mi Otou-san era un padre patético, y que yo era un hijo no deseado que había cogido de la calle." Takeshi se encogió de hombros, ya pasado el momento de enfado y limitándose a narrar la historia de memoria. No era alguien que guardase rencor, además, se había sentido inmensamente satisfecho al verle el ojo morado antes. "Sé que soy adoptado, pero eso no significa que tuviese que meter a Otou-san en esto."

"Ya veo…" Ahora G estaba satisfecho porque Takeshi pegase al pequeño bastardo. El niño merecía un premio por defender a su padre. Ahora bien, si su propio canijo hiciese lo mismo… "¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? Preguntó, refiriéndose al japonés.

"¡Jaja! Eso…" Ahora el niño se rió un poco, algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Me cae bien su padre. Sé que Amadeo ha hecho un montón de cosas por mí… No quería que supiese lo que Buonfiglio estaba haciendo a sus espaldas. Antes vi que él quería a Buonfiglio, y prefería cargar con las culpas antes que verle triste por eso. ¡Eso sería mezquino por mi parte!"

-KHR-

Asari escuchaba silencioso y sorprendido, con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Había decidido hablar con su hijo inmediatamente tras su misión y estaba entrando en el cuarto cuando oyó hablar a las dos voces familiares. En el momento en que oyó la explicación se paró, atónito, mientras oía toda la historia por boca de su hijo.

"… Tienes un buen chico, Asari." Otra voz habló, y el japonés giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver a su querido líder aparecer, el italiano rubio escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa. "Me recuerda a ti."

"Giotto…" El Guardián de la Lluvia le preguntó, incrédulo. "¿Lo sabías?"

El Guardián del Cielo sonrió todavía más. "Eres tan altruista algunas veces que es molesto, Asari. Y veo que tu hijo ha sacado eso de ti." Primo se apoyó contra el muro, riéndose de la expresión que tenía el otro hombre.

"No lo sabía…" Volvió la espalda a la puerta, casi murmurando para sí mismo, oyendo las risas en el interior donde su hijo jugaba con el Guardián de la Tormenta, sonriendo ante sus payasadas. "Y le regañé por ello…"

"Es amable, pero tiene orgullo." Asintió Giotto. "Parece que le has impresionado más de lo que te das cuenta, amigo mío." Sus labios amenazaron con curvarse hacia arriba de nuevo. "Deberías disculparte con él, pero no te culpo por actuar de esa manera."

Asari siguió en silencio, también sonriendo un poquito para sí mismo, aceptando su error sin más discusión. El que su hijo fuese tan lejos por su bien… era conmovedor, se sintió halagado de que su hijo le admirase tanto como para defender su honor frente a otras personas. Sí, debería haber sabido que su hijo no era de esa clase de chicos. Sintiendo remordimiento por sus actos, consiguió reír suavemente, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con el rubio conforme observaban con diversión y cariño a los dos.

"Giotto," comenzó el japonés cuando por fin cambió una mirada con el pelirosa, bajando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento mientras su hijo parecía aún ignorante de la presencia de los dos adultos al fondo, tan alegre y despreocupado como siempre. "Voy a enseñarle a Takeshi cómo manejar una espada."

"¿Oh?" El rubio alzó una ceja interrogante con algo de incredulidad, pero aun así sonriendo. "Pensé que no querías que Takeshi cargase con la responsabilidad de tener un arma."

"Bueno," El músico murmuró vagamente, su sonrisa volviéndose algo sardónica conforme entraba en el cuarto, atrayendo así la atención del moreno, que inmediatamente le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.

"Si se mete en otra pelea, no me gustaría que saliese herido como pasó ayer."

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Hice que Yamamoto actuase así porque, en el original, puede que tuviese una infancia feliz, que contribuiría a su personalidad alegre y algo despreocupada. En esta historia ha pasado por tiempos muy difíciles, así que me imaginé que sería más serio de niño, como Diez Años Mayor Yamamoto. Y, para aquellos que sólo sigan el anime, Yamamoto tiene tendencias suicidas. Sin embargo sólo ocurre en los primeros capítulos y el ser salvado por Tsuna fue lo que le impulsó a unirse a su Familia.

¡Gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo continuo! *hace una profunda reverencia* ¡Gracias por todos los favoritos, alertas y comentarios! Leer vuestros comentarios sobre esta historia me motiva a escribir más, así que por favor, si tenéis tiempo, ¡por favor dejad un comentario! Aunque es halagador tener tantos favoritos, me desanima un poco verlo porque no sé que debería escribir luego exactamente. ¡Por favor mandadme vuestro apoyo dejando una palabra o dos! ¡Me ayudaría mucho!

Próximo capítulo: Una cena con todos los Guardianes y sus hijos sólo podía acabar en el caos más absoluto.

¡De nuevo gracias por leer este capítulo! Por favor leed y comentad, ¡y os veré a todos la próxima vez!

* * *

><p><strong>NT.:** "Buonfiglio" significa literalmente "Buen hijo". De ahí el juego de palabras en la respuesta de Asari.

¡Este capítulo se ha traducido solo! ¡Cuando me di cuenta, ya llevaba nueve páginas hechas!


	8. Tensión en el baile

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **¡Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho por tardar en actualizar. Han pasado… ¿tres semanas? Creo desde el último capítulo. Ay, tengo un examen de alemán el lunes, ¿así que qué estoy haciendo escribiendo fanfiction? xD

Sé que este capítulo era supuestamente una salida de nuestra familia favorita junta, pero mi mente llamó a un motín y se negó a escribir nada de eso. Frustrada, empecé a escribir el _plot bunny_ que apareció. Parece que entramos en la saga seria antes de lo que esperaba. :) También, habrá algunas escenas que sé que la mayoría de vosotros consideraréis "¡MALDITA-, ESO ES YAOI!" Sólo recordad que este es un fic familiar, y que escribí esas escenas con la intención de que fueran **PLATÓNICAS**. Estáis en vuestro perfecto derecho de verlas como algo romántico pero por favor, no me culpéis de ello.

Avisos y disclaimers: Primer capítulo. Cambio de géneros.

* * *

><p>Giotto lanzó una mirada a los papeles en su escritorio, casi como si desease que las palabras escritas en ellos se encogiesen y se redujesen a un montón de cenizas. Su ojos normalmente amables parecían dos duras joyas, un pedazo del documento cayó sobre la madera con el resto de sus compañeros, pero no antes de que le estrujase con el puño, casi rompiéndolo en pedazos conforme digería lentamente la información contenida en él.<p>

"¿Esta información es correcta?" Su voz, normalmente tan amable y comedida, era ahora dura como el acero, fría, sin sentimientos, endurecida por una mezcla de sorpresa, ira y furia. "Alaude."

Su Guardián de la Nube permanecía en silencio, observando al claramente enfurecido Vongola Primo con sentimientos parecidos a los suyos, pero manteniéndolos mejor bajo control. Observó la información en el escritorio del Don con desagrado y disgusto, su propia ira crecía y bullía, a punto de saltar al exterior, esperando sólo al momento adecuado para salir.

"La Famiglia Neve." Dijo con sin emoción, casi con indiferencia, pero el rubio podía darse cuenta con su omnipresente intuición de que su Guardián se sentía igual que él, si no peor, juzgando por cómo sus fríos ojos brillaban ahora como un fuego helado. "Su cuartel general está en Venecia, donde están ganando familias aliadas poco a poco y aumentando su red de contactos por toda Italia. Hace poco empezaron a escalar en los rangos de mafia más poderosa, y querían extender su territorio por Sicilia, pero-"

"Nos estamos interponiendo en su subida al poder." Giotto se volvió hacia la ventana, observando jugar a los niños en el jardín, fijándose especialmente en su pequeño Tsunayoshi, que ignoraba la tormenta de emociones que su padre sentía en este momento. "Un sindicato criminal que adoptó el nombre de 'mafia' para aumentar su influencia en los bajos fondos, y recurre al asesinato y al genocidio para demostrar su recién adquirido poder." Sus labios se juntaron en una fina línea, su voz era dura mientras casi escupía las próximas palabras.

"¿Estas completamente seguro de que son ellos?"

"No insultes mi red de información, Vongola." Todavía más dura fue la respuesta de la alondra de más edad, como si se sintiese insultado porque el rubio hiciese una segunda comprobación de sus fuentes. "Me encargué de ello personalmente." Podía sentir sus dedos curvarse, claramente deseando destrozar la dicha Mafia Famiglia en un millón de trozos irreconocibles. La mafia en sí misma no podía importarle menos, mientras sus actividades no causaran disturbios entre las masas, pero esa Famiglia se había pasado de la raya marcada por su justicia al masacrar a gente inocente, y debían ser castigados de inmediato, y además con contundencia. Él era un solitario, y preferiría ir a su cuartel general para exterminarles por sí mismo.

Pero por ahora, los ideales de los Vongola coincidían con los suyos, y estaba claro que era una batalla que no estaba destinado a luchar solo. Y por ello, consentiría en asociarse con los Vongola, sólo por esta vez.

Primo frunció el ceño, pensando gravemente en el próximo paso que debía ser tomado. Casi inmediatamente después de rescatar a los niños de su aldea, su Guardián de la Nube se había lanzado en la investigación acerca de la masacre y la búsqueda más importante de la Famiglia responsable. Giotto fue tajante en cuanto a la posibilidad de interrogar a los niños sobre ello, llegando a impedirle físicamente el paso a sus habitaciones sólo para que el francés cejase en el intento de interrogar a los pequeños que sólo estaban empezando a recuperarse de esa horrible experiencia. Frustrado en su plan original, Alaude se volvió entonces a su gran red de contactos, saltando de un país a otro para reunir información a pesar de las misiones que recibía regularmente, y finalmente consiguió en nombre y la información que deseaba.

La Famiglia Neve. Sólo el nombre hacía que la sangre de Giotto hirviese.

El líder Vongola suspiró forzadamente, tratando de controlarse. No servía de nada enfadarse ahora. Volvió a su mesa, revisando todos los documentos con atenta mirada, absorbiendo todo lo que pudo antes de incinerarlo con su llama, los papeles se desintegraron en finas cenizas, volviéndose negros ante la mirada impasible de Alaude.

"Vendrán mañana por la noche." La frase fue pronunciada lacónicamente, y de pronto vívidos ojos naranja-dorados se centraron en un sobre a un lado, la única cosa que se había salvado del brillante incendio de sus Llamas de la Última Voluntad, un documento amarillo con el escudo de los Vongola grabado en el doblez. "Informaré a los demás sobre esto."

"Hn." Definitivamente Alaude quería otro combate con el hombre cuando estuviese furioso, preguntándose como actuaría sin pensar racionalmente y despidiendo pura fuerza bruta por sus llamas de Cielo. Se volvió sobre sus pasos para salir del despacho, pero conforme colocaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta, el otro alzó la voz.

"Alaude," llamó el líder de los Vongola, sentado en la silla y sorprendiendo de nuevo al francés al recobrar su personalidad habitual, las Llamas de la Última Voluntad se habían apagado y sólo una mancha negra en el escritorio evidenciaba la ira que antes le había consumido. "Cómprale algo bonito a Kyouya para que se ponga mañana. Recuerda, tú también debes ir." Le recordó Giotto alegremente, y Alaude entrecerró los ojos al instante, mostrando su desprecio por esas frivolidades inútiles.

"… No me digas lo que tengo que hacer." Y con eso, su gabardina se movió con el viento cuando salió de la estancia, cerrando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la deseada cuando oyó la risa del rubio, sus pasos hacían ruido como si tratase de comunicar al jefe que no le estaba escuchando. Giotto no pudo dejar de reír para sí mismo conforme oyó al Guardián de la Nube irse hecho una furia, pero su humor se desvaneció en el momento en que se quedó solo de nuevo.

Se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos, observando de nuevo a la inocente invitación que reposaba en la mesa.

El también necesitaba hacer sus propias preparaciones para el evento que estaba por venir.

-KHR-

Después de mas de un año con su recién extendida familia, Giotto pensó que ya era hora de introducir a los niños oficialmente a sus… 'asociados', es decir, las otras Famiglias con las que estaban aliados además de otros clanes de mafiosos que poblaban la organización de los bajos fondos. La Famiglia de los Vongola era conocida como una de las familias mafiosas más poderosas en todo el mundo, y realmente fue toda una sorpresa cuando su líder, Giotto Vongola, anunció de repente la existencia de su hijo de cinco años, que era virtualmente desconocido en los círculos más estrechos de la mafia. Todos en su mundo sabían que Giotto Vongola todavía no estaba casado y de hecho era la motivación de muchas cabeza de familia el presentarle a sus hijas en edad de matrimonio para asegurar una fuerte alianza familiar, y pensar que ya había tenido un retoño era sorprendente, por no mencionar sospechoso.

¿Quién era la madre del niño? ¿Había nacido el niño fuera del matrimonio? Si no, ¿entonces donde estaba ella? Y si era así, ¿era el niño aún el legítimo heredero del trono Vongola?

Los rumores continuaban extendiéndose a su alrededor, y Giotto ni confirmó ni negó nada, dejando que cada uno tuviese sus propias ideas sobre el asunto. Los dones que hacían negocios con los Vongola nunca habían oído hablar ni les habían visto un pelo a los rumoreados niños, el rubio siempre se había preocupado de mantener a Tsuna apartado de miradas indiscretas. Sabía que sus enemigos estaban tratando de analizar si las noticias eran buenas o malas, y no pensaba permitirles la satisfacción de echar ni un vistazo a su único hijo. Se metió en su papel como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, esquivando y evitando las cuestiones sobre una posible esposa y sobre su hijo.

Esto continuó durante bastante tiempo, causando bastante revuelo en su mundo y, añadiendo el hecho de que otros niños aparecieron al lado de sus Guardianes con casi sus mismas caras hizo poco para acabar con los cotilleos, que se intensificaron hasta el punto del interrogatorio flagrante.

¿Por qué siete hombres sin ninguna unión previa aparecerían de pronto con ocho niños a su lado como si siempre hubieran estado allí? ¿Y donde estaban sus mujeres? ¿Y por qué la mafia no lo había sabido hasta entonces? Las noticias de un matrimonio entre miembros de la mafia se extendían sin dudarlo casi al instante, más aún si se trataba de la llegada de un heredero que podía ser una amenaza o un recurso para los bajos fondos. Siendo un mafioso tan conocido, ¿Cómo había conseguido Giotto Vongola esconder a su familia del resto de Familias?

Era un misterio absoluto, uno que el hampa estaba dispuesta a resolver a cualquier precio.

Al principio, sus Guardianes se opusieron por completo a su idea.

"Y una mierda, Giotto." Dijo G sin rodeos tras un momento de tenso silencio. "Conoces los riesgos. Los niños están todavía recuperándose del ataque. ¿No me digas que quieres traumatizarles de nuevo?"

"La gente empieza a hablar, G." Replicó Giotto con calma, juntando las manos con fuerza conforme estudiaba al resto de los Guardianes (salvo Alaude, que como siempre estaba haciendo vete tú a saber qué), analizando sus expresiones. Sabía lo que preocupaba a su Guardián de la Tormenta, porque él tenía las mismas reservas pero era algo que debía hacerse, para la seguridad de los niños y por Vongola. Por supuesto, significaba que tendría que llevar a los niños a su mundo, pero era algo inevitable que debía aceptar tarde o temprano.

"Pero eso implica que les expongamos a nuestros enemigos." Asari estaba inmerso en sus sentimientos, también opuesto a la decisión de Primo. "Y además, ¿pueden los niños enfrentarse a gente nueva, ahora mismo? Sólo están empezando a estar a gusto a nuestro lado. Si ahora encuentran a gente nueva, puede que sufran un regresión en sus traumas."

"Pero están mejorando muy rápido." Daemon miró al techo, con los labios algo fruncidos, tratando de buscar una salida razonable. "Nufufufu… Creo que están más que preparados para enfrentarse a otros niños de su edad."

"Eso me da igual," Lambo se estiró y se encogió de hombros. "Si los críos quieren conocerles, yo digo que les dejemos."

"Los que me preocupan no son nuestros aliados, sino las otras Famiglie que vengan." Knuckle apartó de sí un papel, uno que contenía toda la información que el líder de Cielo había leído hacía unas horas. "La Famiglia Neve vendrá a la fiesta. Aunque la información que Alaude nos ha dado sea sólo probable, si los niños les vieran y por alguna razón se reconociesen entre sí…"

"Todavía más motivo para llevar a cabo la fiesta." Respondió con serenidad el Guardián de la Niebla. "Por fin desenmascararemos a los responsables. Los niños serán un cebo excelente."

"Suficiente, Daemon." Giotto se apresuró a intervenir cuando los otros tres adultos se levantaron, tensos y gruñendo ante la falta de tacto del otro. "No se habla así de nuestros hijos. No son un cebo, y nunca lo serán." Dijo con acritud el rubio.

"Nufufufu… Simplemente digo la verdad, Primo. Pero qué más da, era una broma." La Niebla movió la mano, sin sonar siquiera un poco arrepentido, sonriendo con sorna cuando uno por uno los demás volvieron a sentarse.

Pero por otra parte, el argumento de Daemon era válido. Giotto no quería pensar en esos términos, pero la "fiesta" que estaban planeando era en realidad para atraer la atención de toda la mafia. Era, en cierta forma, para hacer que la Famiglia responsable por la masacre sacase su fea cabeza y, esencialmente, usaba a sus hijos como cebo, como tan elocuentemente había señalado Daemon Spade. Por mucho que prefiriese mantener apartados a los niños, la mafia estaba empezando a presionarle para que su familia apareciese en público, y estaba escapándose por completo de su control.

Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era control de los daños. Juró proteger a su hijo y al resto de los niños, pero no podían confinarles allí, apartados del mundo exterior.

"No podemos tenerlos aquí para siempre." Esto lo dijo en voz baja, pero lo bastante para que los otros se parasen y le mirasen. "Tarde o temprano tendríamos que explicarles todo esto, lo que somos, lo que hacemos. No quiero robarles la infancia, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero que sepan qué ocurre a su alrededor." Giotto no podía olvidar la expresión triste y deseosa de Tsuna cuando le pillaba observando desde la ventana, tras haberle prohibido una vez más bajar a la ciudad. Casi le hacía daño real el ver a su castaño tan triste y melancólico, sabiendo que era por su culpa, pero no podía dejarle salir sin nadie para protegerle. Desde que oyeron lo que le había pasado a Chrome durante su excursión con Daemon, los niños estaban bajo una vigilancia aún más estrecha y sólo se les permitía jugar cerca de la casona, ni siquiera podía explorar las hectáreas de terreno que los Vongola poseían.

"Aunque puede que hayamos jurado protegerles, puede que no siempre estemos allí siempre que nos necesiten." Un pesado silencio siguió a esa sentencia, cuando todos recordaron la razón por la que los niños estaban con ellos para empezar, y Giotto se dio cuenta de ello.

"…Por lo menos esta vez, estaremos allí, y si tratan de hacerles daño en nuestro territorio, estarían firmando su sentencia de muerte." A G no le gustaba en absoluto, pero cuando su mejor amigo se ponía en ese plan, todos sabían que no les quedaba más remedio que aceptar.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el plan?"

-KHR-

"¿Estás listo, Tsuna?" Giotto se estaba arreglando enfrente del espejo, centrando la vista en el reflejo de su hijo sentando en la cama a sus espaldas, balanceando atrás y adelante las piernas. El castaño afirmó con alegría, apartando la vista de sus zapatos nuevos para sonreír con dulzura a su padre. "¡Sip!" Saltó de la cama para acercarse al adulto, observando con curiosidad conforme Giotto se hacía en nudo de la corbata con destreza, el último toque para completar su aspecto.

Estudiando de cerca el traje del niño, Giotto se arrodilló cuando vio que Tsuna llevaba mal puesto el chaleco, así que soltó uno a uno los botones para colocarse bien sobre los hombros. "¿Estás preparado para esta noche?" Preguntó suavemente, conteniendo una sonrisa al ver al niño asentir con energía.

"¡Sí!" ¡Tsuna está contento porque vamos a dar una fiesta!" Parloteó ilusionado el castaño, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de conocer a gente nueva. No era habitual que pudiese conocer a otros, así que cuando su papá anunció que iban a organizar una fiesta para él y sus hermanos, casi no podía esperar. Y Tsuna estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla al máximo. "¡No puedo esperar, papá!"

"Ya lo veo." Giotto rió, acabando por fin de arreglar la ropa de su hijo, quitando las arrugas de las hombreras y apoyando allí las manos, volviéndose hacia el espejo una vez más. "Mira, ahora estás mucho mejor."

"¡Vaya! ¡Papa y Tsuna se ven muy bien!" Tsuna sonrió a sus reflejos, haciendo que el rubio riese y le revolviese el pelo castaño, observando a su vez las similitudes entre él y su hijo adoptado. Aunque no había ninguna relación sanguínea entre ellos, el parecido era indiscutible. De hecho, la única cosa que el niño no había "heredado" de él era el tono oscuro de su pelo y sus ojos, un cálido marrón caramelo, mientras Giotto era brillante dorado y fresco azul. Aunque era conveniente pues disminuiría las preguntas sobre el "origen" ya sospechoso de Tsuna, Giotto tenía que admitir que el tener a un joven parecido suyo andando por ahí sin que él lo supiera era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Y todavía no era capaz de librarse del mal presentimiento que tenía. Sus instintos paternales le estaban gritando, diciéndole que estaba poniendo a su hijo en peligro. Aunque era completamente necesario para la Famiglia, todavía estaba preocupado por su familia. ¿Qué debería hacer?

"Eso es." Obligándose a rechazar esos tenebrosos pensamientos y decidiendo pensar más tarde en el misterio de su parecido físico, el rubio rió y cogió al niño de la mano, saliendo de su cuarto conforme el reloj daba las siete, recordándoles la cita del momento. "Démonos prisa, Tsuna." Giotto dijo relajadamente, sin mostrar su tormenta interior conforme sujetaba al niño de la muñeca, el niño que permanecía ignorante del problema.

"No queremos que tus tíos se enfaden, después de todo."

_Por favor que esté haciendo lo correcto…_ Giotto sólo podía desear que éste no fuese el mayor error de su vida.

-KHR-

"¿Estamos todos?" Giotto llegó al fin a la base de las escaleras, descubriendo a todos sus Guardianes y a sus niños con sus mejores galas, Asari y Takeshi en la ropa tradicional japonesa, Hayato con el largo pelo plateado atado con un lazo rojo, Ryohei que por una vez no llevaba ropa deportiva, e incluso Mukuro y Kyouya portándose bastante bien, aunque manteniéndose lo más alejados posible el uno del otro. Tsuna sonrió alegremente, saludando con la mano enérgicamente a todos sus hermanos, ninguno de los niños comprendían la terrible gravedad de la situación.

"Todavía no estoy de acuerdo con esto, Giotto." Murmuró G por lo bajo conforme tomaban sus puestos tras la entrada a la enorme sala de baile, oyendo las indistintas voces que conversaban en su interior, un zumbido continuo que no contribuyó a aliviar la ansiedad de Giotto lo más mínimo. "Saber que esos tipos están al otro lado hace que me entren ganas de estamparlos contra la pared…"

"Lo sé. Lo siento si estoy poniendo a Hayato en peligro, G." Se disculpó Vongola Primo en silencio, sabiendo que debía hacerse, y parpadeó cuando el Guardián de la Tormenta refunfuñó y le miró con incredulidad.

"¿Dé qué estás hablando, idiota? No estás haciendo nada malo." El pelirrojo le quitó importancia a la disculpa, limitándose a apoyar una mano en el hombro del líder y tomando su lugar justo detrás del jefe Vongola. "Sé que protegerás a Tsuna y a los demás. Todos lo haremos."

Giotto le dedicó una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, recuperando la compostura y llevando a Tsuna a su lado, tomándole de la mano conforme las puertas dobles se abrían por fin, anunciando su llegada.

Al principio les cegaron las enormes arañas de luz, que daban al cuarto un radiante brillo dorado. La normalmente desierta sala de baile de la mansión de los Vongola había cobrado vida con la música y la luz que se reflejaba en sus muros dorados, donde grandes ventanas que iban de suelo a techo mostraban los jardines que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas. Todos llevaban sus mejores galas hechas de seda y satín, la gente más prominente de la mafia y los bajos fondos se habían unido bajo el mismo techo para asistir a la presentación formal del heredero de la Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna contuvo el aliento maravillado; era la primera vez que veía así la sala de baile, y su incomparable belleza le dejó sin habla, su cabeza giraba de izquierda a derecha, tratando de captarlo todo.

Giotto se sintió algo mejor cuando vio pequeños pies escondidos entre las coloridas faldas y los trajes a medida, sabiendo que no todos los que habían acudido a su fiesta eran adultos. Como habían dicho que era una fiesta para que sus hijos se relacionaran y se conociesen entre sñi, como muestra de buena voluntad, las otras familias mafiosas también habían traído a los niños con la esperanza de formar una alianza con la poderosa Vongola Famiglia.

En su mundo, las apariencias lo eran todo.

Los invitados dejaron sus conversaciones de lado cuando los anfitriones fueron anunciados, y se apartaron respetuosamente, haciendo un camino que atravesaba toda la sala de baile; al principio estaba el apuesto Giotto Vongola, llevando de la mano a un niño pequeño. Entraron en la sala, y todos contuvieron el aliento al ver las facciones de los niños, sorprendidos por la innegable similitud entre ambos. Lo que empezó como meros susurros se convirtió en un audible murmullo, que sólo se detuvo cuando el rubio se subió a la platea, con sus Guardianes y sus hijos formando una línea, mano a mano.

"A todos vosotros, gracias por haber acudido esta noche." Su voz retumbó por todo el cuarto, los Guardianes se mantuvieron firmes y solemnes, los niños se sintieron de pronto tímidos y algo asustados, agarrándose a sus padres al sentir cien ojos escrutándoles con acritud. Era también la primera vez que veían tantas caras extrañas juntas, y eso les sobrepasaba.

"Hoy, la Vongola Famiglia organiza esta celebración para presentar a nuestros hijos, que fueron apartados de nuestro lado tras su nacimiento por motivos tanto personales como por su seguridad, como podréis entender." Giotto empezó la historia seguro de sí mismo, sin ni siquiera una sombra de duda en su voz. "Sin embargo algunas… _circunstancias_ nos han forzado a traerles bajo nuestra custodia. Esta noche pienso acabar con mi secretismo sobre este asunto, y así harán también mis Guardianes." Sus manos se alzaron, señalando a la estancia y a los hombres tras de sí. Bajó la vista, y al ver a Tsuna sujetándose a él con fuerza, sonrió y le cogió de la mano, arrodillándose y acariciándole la cabeza para darle ánimos.

"No te preocupes, Tsuna. Papá está aquí, así que no tengas miedo de presentarte." Le susurró con cariño, sonriendo con más fuerza cuando el castaño le miró lleno de confianza y asintió con lentitud, saliendo de la sombra de su padre y mirándose fijamente los pies cuando sintió a todas las miradas clavadas en su persona.

"Mi hijo, Tsunayoshi Vongola." Podía sentir la calidez de la mano de su padre en su espalda, acariciándole para calmar sus nervios y en parte lo consiguió, haciendo que fuese capaz de levantar la vista y sonreír dubitativa pero dulcemente a los huéspedes, y sobre todo a los niños que ahora pudo ver, observándole con interés.

"Perdonadle; es un poco tímido porque apenas ha tenido contacto con nadie aparte de los hijos de mis Guardianes." Giotto se interpuso de inmediato entre Tsuna y las miradas inquisidoras, decidiendo que ya habían visto suficiente del niño. "Es muy introvertido."

"En cualquier caso, por favor disfrutad de la fiesta." Intervino rápidamente Asari. "Ése es nuestro deseo de esta noche."

La música sonó de nuevo, y la fiesta empezó de forma oficial.

-KHR-

La fiesta ya llevaba bastante tiempo en marcha, y casi desde el principio los miembros de los Vongola habían sido rodeados por invitados tratando de ojear a los niños. La última vez que Giotto les vio, sus Guardianes estaban también inventando sus propias versiones de la historia, Kyouya había desaparecido, Mukuro y Chrome entretenían al resto de los niños con sus ilusiones, Ryohei estaba volviendo casi sordos a aquellos a su alrededor, Hayato estaba tan arisco como siempre, Lambo ya estaba durmiendo y Takeshi se encontraba tan alegre y a gusto como siempre.

Tsuna, por otra parte…

Giotto trató de contener otro suspiro conforme fue asaltado de nuevo por las esposas y mujeres de las familias mafiosas, con Tsuna tratando de desaparecer tras su capa, mostrando sólo un puñado de pelo castaño y un ojo conforme las señoras gritaban y le hablaban. No podía negarse, todo el mundo sentía curiosidad por el castaño, y Giotto hizo todo lo que pudo para acabar el prácticamente inacabable flujo de preguntas sobre él y sobre Tsuna.

"Sí, ahora mismo Tsuna tiene seis años." Respondió, sólo un poquito incómodo por sus mentiras pero claro, era necesario. "Empezó a vivir conmigo hace un año."

Las señoras se rieron como si acabase de contar el chiste más divertido del mundo, y Giotto trató de no poner los ojos en blanco. Las mujeres de los bajos fondos eran muy a menudo esposas trofeo de las que los dones podían presumir, pero no estaban versadas en el 'trabajo' más oscuro de sus maridos. Una verdadera Mafiosa no era habitual, dado que la mayoría de las hijas solían casarse con jóvenes herederos para afianzar una alianza, y la mayoría de los líderes mafiosos preferían hijos varones para "continuar la tradición" por decirlo así.

"¿Pero qué hay de tu esposa, señor Vongola?" Una mujer en un embutido vestido rojo que cubría menos de lo que debería y mostraba su amplio pecho dijo, pestañeando profusamente en la dirección del rubio, que trató de no temblar demasiado. La reconoció como una de las mujeres de compañía del líder de la Donnaiolo Famiglia, e incluso sin su hiper-intuición, sabía que los pensamientos de ella eran de todo menos castos. "¿No está aquí contigo?"

"Me temo que sí. Ya no está entre nosotros." A pesar de la mentira evidente, sintió una genuina tristeza al pensar en la madre biológica de Tsuna, con la cara contraída por el dolor y el terror, usando sus últimos momentos para dar su vida por su hijo. "Ha muerto."

"¡Oh, lo siento tanto!" No sentía nada de compasión, le dijo alegremente su hiper-intuición. Giotto contuvo sus ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la superficie dura más cercana, sintiendo los dedos de Tsuna agarrados a la pernera de su pantalón, tirando sin pausa desde hacía 30 minutos. Sabía que Tsuna estaba incómodo entre extraños, desconfiando todavía debido a su trauma, y aun así seguía aquí, aunque increíblemente introvertido. Giotto había esperado que esta experiencia le ayudaría a relajarse y volver a vivir una infancia relativamente normal, pero con compañía como esta… Giotto no podía reprochárselo.

Y justo mientras volvía a disculparse por enésima vez, sintiendo la postura tensa de Tsuna, una voz familiar y segura les interrumpió dulcemente, haciendo que Giotto girase la cabeza hacia la fuente.

_Esa voz… No puede ser…_

"Disculpadme señoritas, pero ¿podría tener unas palabras con Vongola Primo?" Pelo carmesí. Ojos extraños. Una sonrisa encantadora. "Por mucho que me gustaría permanecer en vuestra hermosa compañía, me temo que vuestros maridos os esperan."

Las señoras soltaron risitas ahogadas dirigidas a la nueva adición a su grupo, un joven tan apuesto como el propio Vongola Primo. Se movía con gracia natural, las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras miraba divertido al rubio que tenía la boca abierta, aturdido y agradecido al mismo tiempo. "Voy a robároslo un rato, pero os prometo que lo devolveré sano y salvo."

"¡Oh, señor Shimon! ¡Siempre tan encantador!" Y con eso, las señoras se marcharon, pero no antes de prometer que estarían de vuelta una vez hubiesen acabado de hablar. Los dos jóvenes las vieron dispersarse, y finalmente Vongola Primo pudo fijarse en el pelirrojo, que le sonrió abiertamente.

"Giotto"

"¡Cozart!" En lugar del apretón de manos de rigor, el rubio le atrajo en un abrazo fuerte, descansando la barbilla en el hombro del otro como hermanos, indescriptiblemente feliz porque el líder Shimon hubiese sido capaz de aparecer. "¡Pensé que no lo conseguirías!" Giotto echaba mucho de menos a su amigo. A pesar del hecho de que eran familias aliadas, la base de la Shimon Famiglia estaba en el norte de Italia, mientras ellos estaban en el sur. Desde que habían creado su grupo de vigilantes (ahora vuelto mafia), apenas habían tenido tiempo para ellos, mucho menos para ver al otro. Se mandaban cartas con asiduidad, sin mencionar nada de sus organizaciones sino de sus vidas privadas, manteniendo el contacto y su íntima amistad intactas. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Y cómo está tu Famiglia?"

"Bien," dijo Cozart Shimon conforme se separaban, sus ojos rojos llenos de calidez al ver a su Viejo amigo. "Ahora mismo, muy sorprendido puesto que has anunciado de repente que tienes un hijo." Levantó una ceja dubitativamente, una que fue respondida con una mirada de 'te-lo-cuento-luego'. "Pero tanto mi familia como la Familia están bien, gracias a tu ayuda." Hacía demasiado desde la última vez que se habían visto, y los dos estaban dispuestos a sacarle el mayor partido posible. "Si hubiese sabido antes lo que planeabas, habría traído a Enma conmigo. Estoy seguro de que a Adel y a Julie no les hubiera importado."

"Tiene la edad de Tsuna, ¿verdad?" La última vez que Giotto vio al sobrinito de Cozart fue cunado de recién nacido, y para entonces ya estaba ocupado tratando de aumentar la reputación de los Vongola. Era una cosita con el pelo y los ojos de la familia Shimon, y Cozart era increíblemente sobreprotector con él, siendo el único hijo de su medio hermana mayor, Adelheid. "Es una pena."

"Sí, creo que se hubiesen hecho amigos." Ojos colorados buscaron a los color caramelo que le observaban, y se arrodilló lentamente hasta el nivel del niño, riendo cuando Tsuna dio un gritito y se escondió de nuevo, envolviéndose en la capa de Vongola Primo.

"vamos, Tsuna. Quiero que conozcas a tu tío Cozart." Giotto se agachó y trató de quitar la oscura tela, pero Tsuna negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se negó a cooperar, mientras el mayor ignoraba la expresión que el pelirrojo le lanzaba. "No te preocupes. Es el amigo de papá, y será bueno contigo."

Después de un momento que pareció eterno, Tsuna por fin cedió, sacando la cabeza lo justa para que se le viese la cara y mirando con curiosidad al líder Shimon, pero también con cautela. Cozart sonrió ante su movimiento, arrodillándose y haciendo por darle un apretón de manos, su voz amigable y tranquila.

"_Ciao_, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna parpadeó, preguntándose cómo responder. Sus ojos examinaron con cuidado al hombre dándose cuenta, por primera vez, que esa era la misma postura que su papá hizo cuando se conocieron. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sabiendo intuitivamente que este hombre no le haría daño y que podía confiar en él. Sacó la mano y agarró la mayor, apretándola con timidez, como le había dicho su papá. "Um… mi nombre es Tsuna." Susurró, ya medio fuera de la capa de su padre.

"Y mi nombre es Cozart. Soy un amigo de tu papá."

Giotto tenía que admitirlo, el otro tenía maña con los niños, eso estaba claro al verle relacionarse con su pequeño. Casi sintió celos, de verdad, por conseguir que Tsuna confiase en él casi desde el primer momento, sacándole de su escondite con facilidad y hablándole de su familia, a lo que el castaño reaccionó con alegría. Giotto no pudo más que sonreír cuando Cozart cogió a Tsuna en brazos, el chico chillando suavemente conforme tocaba la cara del otro, examinando sus rasgos con curiosidad.

"Tienes ojos bonitos, tío Cozart." Los adultos parpadearon ante el repentino halago, dicho con un tono de sinceridad y maravilla que hizo reír a Giotto, e hizo que Cozart sonriera todavía más, haciendo que Tsuna se sonrojase al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Los ojos de Cozart eran ciertamente inusuales, pero era la primera vez que alguien les llamaba 'bonitos'. Giotto resistió el impulso de coger al niño y abrazarle con ganas, optando por revolver con cariño su pelo castaño, riendo cuando Tsuna se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

Cozart tenía el presentimiento de que el hijo de su amigo iba a caerle muy, pero que muy bien.

"Sabes, tengo un sobrino que tiene más o menos tu edad." Informó Cozart al niño en sus brazos, haciendo que sus ojos caramelo se abriesen con sorpresa e interés. "Su nombre es Enma, y creo que le vas a gustar."

Tsuna preguntó con curiosidad, "¿Es majo?"

"Muy majo." Confirmó Cozart con una sonrisa, compartiendo una mirada divertida con Giotto cuando el niño se volvió hacia su padre casi al instante, para pedirle si podía ver al sobrino de su tío Cozart.

"Claro que sí, Tsuna." Accedió Vongola Primo, decidiendo también que era hora de hacer una visita a la familia Shimon. "Si tu tío Cozart nos deja, claro está."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Giotto? Tú y tu Famiglia siempre sois bienvenidos en mi casa." Tsuna se tendió hacia su padre y Cozart le dejó ir, observando como el niño se ponía cómodo, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Primo y conteniendo un bostezo. "Tiene sueño."

"Lleva en tensión toda la noche." Giotto le acarició la espalda con mimo. "Siempre rodeado por las mujeres…" Tuvo que reír ante la expresión de compasión que apareció en la cara de su amigo.

"vaya, vaya… qué escena más conmovedora, señor Vongola." Una voz fría y aduladora comentó a sus espaldas, haciendo que Giotto se detuviese, afianzando a Tsuna en sus brazos de forma inconsciente conforme se volvía lentamente para enfrentarse a su interlocutor. "Y el señor Shimon también."

"Eres…" Cozart tenía el ceño fruncido, tratando de reconocer al don de la mafia.

"Ah, lo siento, se me ha olvidado presentarme." El hombre hizo una profunda reverencia ante los dos dones de la mafia, su pelo de un llamativo negro, oscuro como la tinta, los ojos una peculiar mezcla de rojo y púrpura, su expresión amigable una mera máscara que no conseguía esconder el aura amenazadora a su alrededor.

"Carmine Neve, el hijo de Neve Primo"

La Neve Famiglia había llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **¡Este capítulo está dedicado a mis dos lectores, **ciocarlie** y **Natila **por adaptar esta historia al indonés y traducirla al vietnamita! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es un gran honor! También acepto otros traductores y otros trabajos que hagáis basados en esta historia, ¡por favor decídmelo para que pueda agradecéroslo y publicarlo para que todos lo vean!

Por favor, una vez más, leed y comentad. Vuestras visiones y comentarios realmente me inspiran a escribir más. Voy a admitir un secreto: Cuento el número de comentarios en cada capítulo para ver si es igual o superior al anterior. Me siento desilusionada si veo que los comentarios del último capítulo son menos que en los anteriores, y eso ralentiza la llegada del siguiente capítulo. ¡Así que por favor no os limitéis a poner esta historia en vuestros favoritos y alertas! Decidme también vuestros pensamientos, y será apreciado. Lo comentarios ofensivos, sin embargo, no van a ser tolerados pero acepto la crítica constructiva. :)

¡Una vez más os agradezco el continuo apoyo! Gracias por leer, ¡y os veré la próxima vez!

* * *

><p><strong>NT.:** _Plot bunny_ se refiere a una idea que aparece de pronto a la hora de escribir una historia y sigue incordiando al autor hasta que la escribe, no encontré ninguna buena traducción así que se quedó el término original.

_Neve Famiglia_ significa "Familia Nieve".

_Donnaiolo Famiglia _significa "Familia del Mujeriego".

* * *

><p><span>Siguiente capítulo: Tocando fondo<span>

_"Las ostras siempre han sido mis favoritas. Simplemente me ha fascinado su naturaleza, con una coraza dura y resistente para proteger su delicado interior. Pero es extraño, verdad... para su fama de impenetrables, son bastante fáciles de romper..."_

"_Te protegeré, Tsuna. Te protegeré con todo lo que tengo, incluso mi vida."_

_"Una hermosa rosa para una mujer hermosa."_


	9. Tocando fondo

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **¡Yiie, un capítulo nuevo en una semana! ¿Me siento muy inspirada ahora mismo! ¿Y saqué buena nota en mi examen de alemán! ¡Yey! :D

Casi me siento triste porque haya acabado la Saga de la Herencia. Pero por fin, Tsuna y Enma son ya buenos amigos, y sus Familias vuelven a estar juntas. También, no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando descubrí el pasado de Daemon. De hecho estaba convencida de que era homosexual hasta que, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Había tenido una amante. Yo desde luego que no me lo esperaba, pero, pensándolo bien, así es Akira Amano. ¡Pero estoy deseando ver la nueva saga!

Por supuesto, este capítulo será una continuación del anterior pero también nos permitirá estudiar más de cerca al enemigo de la Vongola Famiglia, los Neve. Me lo he pasado bien creando a los personajes de la Neve Famiglia, sobre todo a Carmine. Al contrario que algunas historias donde los villanos son completamente malvados y sólo sirven como adversarios, yo quise dar a mis Personajes Originales una personalidad propia y desarrollarla, así que perdonadme si hay momentos en los que me centro en ellos. También, puesto que son mis personajes, las relaciones entre ellos serán diferentes pero ambiguas, así que podéis interpretarlas como queráis.

Avisos y Disclaimers: Último capítulo

* * *

><p>Giotto observó con desconfianza al recién llegado asegurándose inconscientemente de la posición de su hijo, quién había caído en la inconsciencia, algo por lo que se sentía agradecido. Su respiración suave y pausada le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, y calmó al niño en un sueño más profundo, sin perder ni un momento de vista a Neve Secondo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo G se volvía hacia ellos y entrecerraba sus ojos carmesí.<p>

"No sabía que la Neve Famiglia tenía un hijo." Fue Cozart quién habló, mirando al moreno con una mezcla de sospecha y cautela. Era cierto. La Neve Famiglia era una familia mafiosa establecida muy pronto en los bajos fondos, existiendo casi medio siglo antes que los Vongola, pero normalmente tomaban una postura neutra lo que hacía que no fuesen vistos como enemigos ni como aliados. Rosso Neve, fundador y primer líder tenía una esposa, Cecilia, pero era bien sabido que no tenía un heredero, lo que había creado mucha especulación sobre quién iba a sucederle.

Bueno, esos rumores ya no eran necesarios.

"Parece que mi padre mantuvo mi existencia en secreto, pero te aseguro que las Famiglie del norte de Italia saben quién soy." Dijo Carmine, mientras sus iris rojo-violetas brillaban divertidos. "Mi padre querría haber venido, pero tenía asuntos muy importantes pendientes, así que me ha enviado en su lugar." Hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una pequeña sonrisa. "Espero no desilusionar, señores míos."

Mientras Cozart estaba ocupado tratando de asegurarle que no era así, Giotto se perdió en sus pensamientos, estudiando con detenimiento al hijo de Neve. Era… agradable, para alguien cuyo padre había ordenado el genocidio de una pequeña aldea. Giotto no sabía qué pensar de él. Casi tan alto como Cozart, con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche, largo y atado en una coleta con largos mechones que ocultaban parte de su cara, y aun así dejando a la vista dos ojos que le observaban directamente, redondeando una cara inteligente y atractiva. Sus ropas eran azules y blancas, ajustadas y distinguidas, portantes de una etiqueta y porte dignas de un joven noble. Parecía joven, más o menos de su edad y Giotto casi pensó en él como hermoso, aunque no fuese a admitirlo ni para sí mismo.

"He oído muchas cosas sobre los estimado Vongola y su líder." Carmine continuó, dándole afablemente la mano al líder Shimon para después volverse al rubio. "Es todo un honor poder conocer por fin al famoso Giotto Vongola."

Su nombre era muy adecuado, pensó Giotto, presintiendo algo en aquellos extraños ojos que hizo que se estremeciese. A pesar de la calidez y afabilidad que exhibía el otro, Vongola Primo no pudo ver nada en las profundidades de sus ojos. Su instinto le hizo ponerse en guardia de pronto, azul cielo encontrándose con rosa crepuscular, el lavanda y carmesí disolviéndose y mezclándose en el color perfecto de violencia y derramamiento de sangre, lo único que podía ver reflejado en esos ojos. "Igualmente."

Carmine curvó los labios en una sonrisa amenazadora, que hizo saltar la alarma a la intuición de Vongola Primo. "¿Es ése tu hijo, don Vongola?" Giotto se tensó ante la mención a Tsuna, abrazándole más fuerte, internamente agradecido al hecho de que ya se hubiese dormido.

"…Sí." Respondió a regañadientes, pues no quería parecer maleducado. Técnicamente, el hombre no había hecho nada… _todavía_. Pero… "Siento que no pueda presentarse él mismo; está agotado por las emociones de esta noche."

"No… no tiene importancia, don Vongola." Le interrumpió suavemente el Moreno, sin perder su aura amigable, pero al rubio no le gustó la forma en que observaba a la pequeña forma del moreno, casi con malicia, como si estuviese catalogando el físico del niño y preguntándose como destruirle miembro a miembro. Giotto se alegró de que la cara de Tsuna estuviese escondida; la ocultaba, ofreciendo una pequeña seguridad. Primo rechinó los dientes, tratando de no perder la compostura. "¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Seis." Se contuvo de atraer al niño hacia sí mientras los ojos rojivioletas brillaron aún más, y su intuición que ya estaba histérica le estaba gritando que alejase a Tsuna de ese hombre todo lo que pudiese. Pero se mantuvo firme, negándose a sentirse intimidado.

"Es bastante pequeño para su edad, ¿no creéis?" Murmuró Carmine pensativamente, volviendo la vista hacia el rubio. "Aunque pensándolo bien… los niños en sí son bastante frágiles… vulnerables… propensos a hacerse daño…"

Giotto se detuvo, sus ojos color zafiro se volvieron dura piedra mientras leía rápidamente entre líneas, sintiendo cómo la rabia crecía incontrolable en su interior. Si fuese posible, habría sujetado más cerca a Tsuna, casi clavándole las uñas en el hombro mientras trataba de no pasar al Modo de Última Voluntad por el bien de todos los presentes.

"¿Y qué," Preguntó en una voz que sonaba más tranquila de lo que realmente se sentía, "se supone que significa eso, don Neve?"

Carmine Neve sonrió peligrosamente, y el líder del Cielo se estremeció con un mal presentimiento. Un camarero pasó con su bandeja de frutos del mar, y el Don Neve cogió sin cuidado una ostra de tamaño medio, estudiándola desde varios puntos de vista casi con curiosidad, levantando la vista para encontrarse con azul oscuro de vez en cuando.

"Las otras siempre han sido mis favoritas." Comentó Carmine con indiferencia, cambiando repentinamente de tema, aunque Giotto no podía decir si era o no deliberado. "Simplemente me fascina su naturaleza, con una coraza dura y resistente para proteger su delicado interior. Pero es extraño, verdad..." En lugar de abrir la concha tirando de las dos mitades, presionó con fuerza en la parte superior, haciendo que se partiese.

"Para su fama de impenetrables, son bastante fáciles de romper..." La concha se hizo pedazos bajo la presión, los fragmentos se esparcieron sobre la palma de su mano. "Y sólo es cuestión…" Jugueteó con ellos, apartándolos de la parte comestible del animal.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la carne de ostra color crema, sacándola del destrozo a su alrededor.

"De coger…"

Despacio se la llevó a los labios, sin perder de vista ni un momento a su interlocutor.

"La tierna carne interior…"

La mordió con suavidad, sus dientes partieron la carne y su lengua salió para capturar los restos, masticando con fruición, saboreando el delicado sabor del marisco mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia el niño durmiendo inocentemente entre los brazos del rubio.

"… esperando a ser devorada."

Terminada su comida, volvió a sonreír mientras se chupaba los dedos, frente a los ojos como platos de Giotto Vongola.

"Y, por supuesto, desechar la inútil ostra que no fue capaz de proteger su interior." La concha fue inmediatamente machacada por sus dedos finos y pálidos, como si estuviese hecha de papel, el nauseabundo sonido de la cerámica reverberando en los oídos del rubio que observaba sin ver cómo la mano se abría de nuevo para mostrar los restos del marisco que una vez había estado entero.

Y Carmine sonrió.

"Delicioso. Mis felicitaciones a los cocineros, don Vongola."

Giotto no pensó nada más. Casi al instante una ira blanca y roja como el fuego se apoderó de sus sentidos, disolviendo todo menos a Carmine Neve, y sus ojos se volvieron dorados poco a poco mientras luchaba por contenerse. Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta mientras era consciente del bulto en sus brazos, recordando a un león que enseñaba los dientes a su enemigo en una furia mal contenido. Podía sentir cómo sus manos se calentaban, las llamas del Cielo amenazaban con nacer y atacar a ese hombre que se atrevía a amenazar a su Famiglia, sin preocuparle que con eso declarase la guerra a cada una de las familias mafiosas presentes en la sala. Su Famiglia era lo más importante para él, sus más preciados tesoros, sobre todo su pequeño Tsuna al que había jurado proteger con su vida desde el momento en que le conoció.

No había medias tintas cuando la seguridad de su familia era comprometida. Por mucho que odiase la violencia y el asesinato, si tenía que matar a todo el mundo de la sala sólo para que su familia y Familia estuviesen a salvo, lo haría.

Y Carmine Neve sería el primero.

Cozart estaba observando a los hombres en su duelo silencioso, sintiéndose preocupado y receloso al mismo tiempo, sobre todo por su amigo. Era muy difícil ver a Giotto alterado por algo. De hecho, ésta era la primera vez que veía al líder de los Vongola tan lívido, tan tenso, con los ojos cada vez más claros, alternando el azul y el naranja mientras el rubio trataba de resistir el impulso de encender sus Llamas y asustar a todo el mundo presente. La atmósfera a su alrededor podría cortarse con un cuchillo, cualquiera podía saltar si se pulsaba el interruptor correcto y Cozart no sabía como detenerlo, todavía a oscuras respecto a lo que ocurría. ¿Qué pasaba entre las Famiglie de los Vongola y los Neve?

Un pequeño gemido rompió la tensión creciente, y Giotto salió de golpe de su arriesgada ira cuando alcanzó sus oídos, bajando la vista para ver la cara de Tsuna enfurruñada en obvia incomodidad, tratando de apartarse de las manos ardientes, lo suficiente para quemar la piel. Todavía estaba inconsciente, tratando de apartarse del dolor de forma instintiva y Vongola Primo enfrió las llamas al momento, cantando una nana entre dientes para que el niño volviese a dormir cómodamente, suspirando con alivio cuando su hijo dejó de moverse y volvió a sus sueños, murmurando algo incomprensible.

El Don Neve miraba divertido. "Que momento más conmovedor entre padre e hijo."

Giotto levantó la cabeza de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos al encontrase con los de color carmín. "Tu mensaje ha sido recibido, Carmine Neve." Dijo con calma, recuperando su compostura.

"Haré lo que sea necesario para destruirte."

"¿Lo harás?" Los ojos rojivioletas se abrieron con interés, la pura imagen de la inocencia mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa alegre que se contradecía con las palabras que siguieron.

"Entonces, por favor haz todo lo que puedas para detenerme, _Giotto Vongola."_ Con una última reverencia el heredero Neve desapareció entre la gente, y sólo cuando había desaparecido por complete se atrevió el líder Shimon a volverse hacia el rubio, incrédulo, curioso y preocupado, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Giotto, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Demandó en voz baja, todavía consciente de la gente a su alrededor. "¿Somos enemigos de la Neve Famiglia ahora? ¿Por qué?"

"_Vongola_ va a enfrentarse a ellos." Le corrigió Giotto, sintiendo la migraña que se instaló en cuanto la tensión abandonó de golpe su cuerpo, dejándole más cansado que el resto de la fiesta junta. Cambió a Tsuna de lado, tratando de encontrar una postura más cómoda. "Esta lucha es de nuestra Famiglia. No puedo obligarte a participar por algo en lo que no has tenido nada que ver. No puedo permitir que más gente salga herida."

"¿De qué estás hablando! ¡Somos aliados, Giotto! ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaría!" Exclamó Cozart, tratando de rebatir su argumento. Los Vongola y los Shimon siempre serían compañeros de armas, hermanos en orgullo y sangre, sin importar cuál fuera la situación. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

El rubio estaba a punto de contestar cuando G apareció de pronto, haciendo que se sobresaltasen.

"¿Qué te ha dicho, Giotto?" Fueron las primeras palabras del pistolero. Hayato no estaba con él, y el líder Vongola levantó la ceja inquisitivamente. "¿Dónde está Hayato?"

"Con Asari y su crío. Y no cambies de tema, maldita sea." G refunfuñó, fulminando con la mirada al hombre vestido de blanco que hablaba con otro Don de la mafia y su esposa. "¿Qué te dijo ese cabrón?" Repitió, mostrando claramente que no iba aceptar un no por respuesta.

"Él… nada, G." Todavía entonces Giotto negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que era mejor dejar las respuestas para luego. Estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente, y necesitaba llevar a Tsuna a la cama. "Se presentó, eso es todo." _Y amenazó con destruir a nuestra Famiglia y todo aquello que queremos… _pero era algo que debía decirse lejos de oídos indiscretos. La conversación con Carmine Neve le había conmocionado, era incapaz de creer que hubiese sido capaz de provocar tal reacción con sólo unas pocas palabras y gestos. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era _cuanto_ le afectaba todo ello, tanto su intuición como sus instintos tan sólo le decían una cosa.

La Famiglia Neve era peligrosa. Mucho, mucho más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

"Todo está bien, G. No ha pasado nada." Aseguró a su mano derecha, que no estaba convencido del todo, e interrumpió al líder Shimon cuando este estaba a punto de contestar de forma vehemente que, no, _definitivamente_ no estaba todo bien. "Cozart, lo explicaré todo luego. Puedes incluso preguntarle a G sobre ello si quieres, pero yo tengo que llevar a Tsuna a su cuarto ahora. G, cúbreme un rato. Volveré en unos quince minutos." Y sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Giotto dio media vuelta y dejó la sala tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo, disculpándose antes de desaparecer tras las puertas dobles para casi desplomarse contra el muro cuando la tranquila oscuridad le envolvió. Trató de recuperar las fuerzas.

Respiró hondo, lentamente, luchando por mantenerse derecho y cuidando de proteger el bulto que tenía en brazos. Bajó la vista, apartando los mechones de color chocolate que habían caído sobre la mejilla de su hijo antes de apoyar los dedos, encontrado la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba con su calor. Tsuna seguía profundamente dormido, ignorante de los acontecimientos que acababan de suceder y Giotto deseó que continuase así por siempre.

_Te protegeré, Tsuna. Te protegeré con todo lo que tengo, incluso mi vida._

-KHR-

Daemon Spade estaba, a falta de un término mejor y para citar a su ruidoso sobrino, extremadamente aburrido. Como Alaude, despreciaba este tipo de reuniones formales pero, al contrario que él, nunca mostraba su desagrado abiertamente desapareciendo a la mitad, como la pareja de alondras había hecho hace horas. Paladeando su vino, observó a sus hijos a través del borde de la copa, estudiando los alrededores con detenimiento en busca de algo fuera de lugar.

Su Chrome, su querido angelito, estaba hablando por una vez, si bien tímidamente, con los otros niños con un vestido largo color lavanda que agitaba alrededor de su pequeña forma conforme mostraba sus ilusiones a un grupo fascinado de niños, que ya estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por Mukuro. Y, tal y como le había sido indicado, Mukuro se colocó a su lado al instante, excusándola tranquila y amablemente para llevarla a un lugar más 'seguro', es decir, hacia los adultos encantados por las maneras educadas de Mukuro y su madura personalidad. Tenía que admitirlo, pensó el Guardián de la Niebla, Mukuro les tenía a todos a sus pies. Su hijo de ocho tenía madera de estafador, saliéndose a menudo con la suya mediante charla inocua y maniobras manipuladores, el encanto y el carisma rezumando a partes iguales. El propio Daemon Spade no lo hubiese hecho mejor.

Volviéndose por un instante, entrevió una mata de pelo rubio pálido algo alejado de él, su dueña inmóvil, algo sola entre el baile de vestidos moviéndose a su alrededor. Permitiéndose una sonrisa más pequeña pero genuina, dejó la copa a un lado y se acercó a la dama, asegurándose de que los niños todavía pudiesen verle antes de aparecer en frente suyo y tomarla de la mano, riendo ante la sorpresa que causó su gesto.

Despacio levantó la mano hasta sus labios, depositando un beso en sus delicados dedos por un ligerísimo instante. En ningún momento apartó la vista de su cara, de sus ojos verdes como el bosque profundo, ni siquiera cuando se enderezó con las manos aún entrelazadas. "¿Qué hace una mujer como usted sola en un lugar como éste?" Le preguntó con tono juguetón, sonriendo cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa. Pero le sonrió una sonrisa especial reservada para él y sólo él. "Debe haber algún problema con la vista de los caballeros de la sala para dejar sola a alguien tan hermosa como tú."

"Los halagos no van a conseguir nada, señor Spade." Le dijo como si constatase un hecho, apretándole la mano y de momento ambos olvidaron el mundo que les rodeaba.

"No es un halago si dice la verdad." Sus ojos que normalmente eran como el hielo se volvieron cálidos, acariciando cada centímetro de su cara.

"… Elena."

Su rubor se volvió más oscuro pero siguió sonriendo, mirando a su amante que lucía el uniforme militar mejor que nunca. "… Daemon." Compartiendo una última Mirada, el Guardián de la Lluvia procedió a colocar la mano de ella alrededor de su brazo y apoyando su propia mano encima, llevándola hacia los niños.

Si bien Elena tenía un corazón amable y cariñoso, ni siquiera él sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al encontrarse con los niños cara a cara. Ya le había confesado su 'secreto' unos meses después de encontrar a los niños y le había dolido verla tan alterada al principio, aunque era completamente comprensible. Era afortunado de que le amase lo suficiente como para aceptarlo sin complejos; cualquier otra mujer se habría sentido herida al saber que su amante ya había tenido hijos antes de su relación y lo estaba manteniendo en secreto. Claro que ayudó el que luego le dijese que sólo se trataba de una adopción y no eran sus hijos biológicos, aunque no estaba seguro de que le creyese una vez viese sus caras.

Salieron de entre la multitud para acercarse a los niños, que abrieron mucho los ojos al ver a la hermosa mujer que caminaba al lado de su padre.

"¿Quién es, padre?" Preguntó Mukuro con curiosidad, cogiendo a su Hermana de la mano conforme se colocaban frente a su padre adoptivo y la mujer, que parecía sorprendida. Elena no podía creerlo. Puesto que Daemon le había dicho que los niños eran adoptados, había esperado que sus rasgos fueran distintos, pero lo que tenía ante sí era una réplica casi perfecta de su amante, salvo por el peinado en forma de piña. Le miró indecisa. ¿Podía ser que le estuviese mintiendo? No, le dijo su mente con rapidez. Confiaba en él, y le conocía lo bastante como para saber que nunca le ocultaría algo importante. Pero era desde luego extraño el ver a un niño tan parecido al Guardián de la Niebla Vongola sin tener con él ningún tipo de relación.

"Mukuro, Chrome, aquí hay alguien a quién quiero que conozcáis." Daemon acarició a los dos niños en la cabeza, animándoles a acercarse. Había visto la miríada de expresiones en la cara de ella, y eso sólo empeoró su propio sentimiento de inseguridad. Decidiendo que no valía la pena el preocuparse, se apartó del lado de su amante para acercarse a su niñita, que se había escondido tímidamente detrás de su hermano mayor al tiempo que su fobia se manifestaba de nuevo.

"Ven querida, no tengas miedo." La tranquilizó, tomando su mano y apartándola de la sombra de Mukuro. "No te hará daño." Le aseguró a la niña, que todavía estaba indecisa pero afirmó con la cabeza cuando su hermano le cogió de la otra mano, diciéndole sin palabras que también estaba allí para protegerla.

"Daemon, ¿qué le pasa?" Preguntó Elena preocupada. Nunca había vista a una niñita tan asustadiza, y sintió una punzada en el corazón al sentir que los niños eran más de lo que parecían a simple vista. "¿Por qué me tiene tanto miedo?"

"Eso…" El Guardián de la Niebla no podía contarle la verdad, no aquí con tantos oídos indiscretos. Se sorprendió, sin embargo, pues Chrome se separó de su lado para acercarse a Elena, llevando a Mukuro con ella hasta que se encontró frente a la mujer.

"Eres muy guapa." Dijo tímidamente Chrome, reuniendo el valor para hablar y sintiendo la fuerza que le transmitía la mano de su hermano. Sus labios se curvaron en una insegura sonrisa, y de alguna forma supo que esta mujer era amable y buena. Se veía en su cara. "Me llamo Chrome, y éste es mi hermano mayor, Mukuro."

La rubia se arrodilló despacio, sonriendo cuando estuvo a su nivel, una sonrisa cálida y algo maternal que calmó al instante los nervios de los niños. "Y yo soy Elena." Se permitió una mirada hacia su amante, y tuvo que controlarse para no reír ante la incredulidad que vio en su rostro. "Tú también eres muy guapa, Chrome. De hecho, eres mucho más guapa que yo." Alargó la mano para colocar un mechón de violeta detrás de la oreja de la niña, al tiempo que sonreía y asentía ligeramente con la cabeza para enfatizar la verdad de sus palabras.

La niña se ruborizó ante el cumplido, bajando la vista algo avergonzada. Nadie excepto su familia le había dicho eso antes. Ken siempre decía que era fea, y Chikusa nunca decía nada. Tras ella Mukuro examinaba a Elena contemplativamente, todavía algo precavido. Sin embargo, había hablado bien de Chrome, y cualquiera que fuese amable con su hermana tenía su visto bueno por el momento.

Todavía tenía ciertas reservas, pero dejaría que la mujer se les acercase. Después de todo, era amiga de su padre. Aunque tenía que admitir que realmente era guapa, como había dicho su hermana, así que sacó una rosa de la nada para dársela.

"Una hermosa rosa para una mujer hermosa." Sonrió con inocencia, haciendo que su padre le lanzase una mirada exasperada mientras él recibía un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

-KHR-

Un carruaje tirado por caballos negros se detuvo a la entrada de la tranquila casona, las pesadas puertas de hierro se abrieron con un susurro dejando pasar al cochero, que se detuvo ante las grandes puertas dobles de caoba de la entrada. Los caballos se encabritaron un poco y bufaron al detenerse, golpeando la arena con los cascos conforme el cochero se inclinaba para calmarles. Un sirviente abrió la puerta al instante y una bota de cuero pisó el escalón, una persona salió del carruaje dando las gracias a ambos antes de acceder a la casa.

Era pasada medianoche, pero todavía había movimiento en la casa, lo que quedó demostrado por el sirviente que le abrió la puerta delantera antes de que él pudiese siquiera tocar el manillar. Con esa agradable sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por qué estaban todavía despiertos antes de que una mujer comenzase a bajar por la escalera; su abundante pelo castaño rojizo caía naturalmente, enmarcando su figura voluptuosa y sensual; sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

"Bienvenido a casa," dijo suavemente cuando alcanzó el último escalón, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla. "¿Qué tal el viaje, querido?"

"… Bastante interesante." Le besó en la comisura de los labios, poniendo las manos en sus caderas para acercarla a él. "¿Me has echado de menos?" Le murmuró en el oído, haciendo que riese juguetonamente por las cosquillas.

"Oh, no sabes cuánto." Se quejó la mujer, haciendo un gesto sensual como sólo ella sabía. "La casa es simplemente insufrible sin ti. Todo el mundo estaba borde conmigo, y no me dejaba parar." Suspiró con tanto melodrama que el hombre se rió.

"Por favor os lo pido, iros al cuarto ya." Rezongó una voz, y ambos se volvieron hacia el joven que apareció por una de las puertas, bostezando y con el pelo alborotado, rascándose el pelo plateado mientras sus ojos azul turquesa se entrecerraban. "Por amor de Dios, ya es más de medianoche. No hagáis que vomite la cena de hace cuatro horas."

"Ja, solo tienes celos porque he alcanzado a Carmine antes que tú." Se burló la mujer, sacando infantilmente la lengua y apretándose contra Neve mientras miraba al peliplateado enrojecerse y balbucear con las implicaciones. Ella se rio socarronamente, apretando su mejilla contra la blanca seda sin que sus ojos jade abandonasen los verde-mar. "Hablando de eso, ¿no es hora de que te vayas a la cama, Lanzo?"

"¡Ca-Cállate! ¡No soy un crío!" Escupió el adolescente de dieciséis, con las mejillas de un escarlata oscuro conforme fruncía el ceño. "¡Puedo dormir cuando me dé la gana, vieja bruja!"

Ella no reaccionó ante el insulto, optando por separarse de su prisionero inicial, que se esforzaba por no reír, y se acercó con aire despreocupado hacia el más joven, que retrocedió conforme ella se acercaba.

"Oh, ¿Es eso?" Preguntó seductoramente, disfrutando internamente cuando el adolescente tragó saliva nerviosamente. "Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no le enseñas a esta mujer cómo se hace?" Sujetó su cara entre las manos, mirándole fijamente, observando como las pupilas se dilataron conforme se acercaba, murmurando dulcemente a la boca abierta. "Pórtate bien conmigo, ¿vale?" Sus labios casi se rozaron y se rio por lo bajo cuando el adolescente por fin reaccionó y trató de escapar.

"Serafina, deja de tomarle el pelo a Lanzo por favor." Intervino Carmine de buenas maneras cuando el chico empezó a hiperventilar, a punto de desmayarse, sus ojos se desfocaron mientras la castaña le apretaba contra su pecho, moviendo los brazos mientras su cara era estrujada contra dos pedazos de carne. "Va a sufrir una combustión espontánea, y os necesito a todos vivos."

Ella se quejó. "Ay, pero Carmi…" Cuando Neve negó con la cabeza divertido, ella suspiró teatralmente y dejó ir al adolescente, que respiró hondo varias veces antes de marcharse a grandes zancadas, con la cara y el cuello todavía rojos cuando desapareció de su vista probablemente para volver a la cama, pero no antes de lanzar una mirada agradecida al mayor.

"Es demasiado divertido." Serafina se rió de Lanzo, recolocándose el pelo. "Es tan inocente que no puedo evitarlo." Su vestido de noche azul brillaba bajo la luz, que estaba siendo apagada por orden de Carmine.

"No todos nosotros tenemos tus… talentos, Serafina." Carmine rio, espiando el comedor principal. "¿Cómo están los demás?"

"Bueno, Tino y Abramo ya están dormidos, ya viste a Lanzo y sólo Dios sabe dónde está Raven." La castaña murmuró enfadada al mencionar al resto. "Tampoco sé dónde esta Ricci."

"¿Por qué no te tomas tu descanso de belleza, Serafina?" Carmine encontró por fin lo que estaba buscando, la cogió de la mano y la llevó de nuevo a las escaleras. "Creo que me quedaré aquí un poco más." Sonrió.

"Carmi, ¿Todavía no vas a la cama?" Preguntó preocupada, pero al final se rindió con un último beso en la mejilla y la promesa de que subiría luego. Tras asegurarse de que hubiese desaparecido en el piso de arriba, Neve se volvió a la entrada desierta, iluminada sólo por la débil luz de la luna. Caminó con paso seguro a través de la casi completa oscuridad, solo, deteniéndose enfrente de un cristal y, apoyando allí las manos, observó a los árboles que se entreveían tras la capa transparente.

"¿Vas a seguir callado mucho tiempo?" Preguntó a nadie en particular, casi como si hablase para sí mismo, pero perfectamente consciente de que había otra persona con él. Y, como si saliese de la misma oscuridad, otra figura apareció a su lado apoyada contra el muro color crema, con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho musculoso. Ojos dorados le espiaron a través de mechones rubios con un toque de rojo. "Si quieres reprenderme, ahora es el momento."

"Volviste a marcharte sin nosotros. ¿No te he dicho que es peligroso?" Respondió con voz grave, abandonando su puesto para acercarse al otro con pasos lentos y decididos, como si estuviese avisando al moreno de sus intenciones. Se paró tras el otro, que no se movió ni dio ninguna señal de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. "Sobre todo si te acercaste a los Vongola sin protección."

"Ah, te preocupas demasiado." Se rió Carmine, el sonido reverberó en el cuarto. "Fue a hacerles una pequeña visita, eso es todo." Sus miradas, carmín y oro, se encontraron en el reflejo del cristal. Neve Secondo cerró la mano en un puño, dejó que un dedo recorriese el reflejo de una mejilla morena. Ojos demasiado claros se volvieron a las atractivas facciones del alto, sus labios se curvaron en una agradable sonrisa al espiar la seria expresión del otro. "Deberías haber venido conmigo, Neroli." Dijo con tono conciliatorio. "Los Vongola son interesantes."

Guardaron silencio, el otro no se dignó a darle una respuesta. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, pero ellos casi no se dieron cuenta, hasta que Neroli Ricci decidió que era el momento de hablar de asuntos más serios.

"¿Son poderosos?"

"… No especialmente." El hombre de los ojos extraños sonó divertido. "Me temo que no he causado una buena primera impresión. Después de mi _presentación_, Giotto Vongola casi me ataca." Podía sentir la tensión del hombre tras él, pero continuó como si nada. "Una pena que su… _hijo_ consiguiese pararle a tiempo." Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con un poco de pena, viendo el fruncimiento de ceño de su compañero. "Habría sido mucho más fácil destruirles."

Neroli guardaba silencio. Aun conociéndole como le conocía, había momentos en los que ni siquiera él podía saber lo que le pasaba por la mente, y éste era uno de esos momentos.

"¿Qué planeas, Carmine?"

Ahora Carmine se volvió para enfrentarse al pelinaranja, sonriendo indiferente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo. Sus ojos rojivioletas se empañaron conforme el poder emanaba de él, haciendo que el otro perdiese el aliento; el aura asesina era innegable a pesar de la pose relajada del líder.

"Usaré sus cadáveres putrefactos como cimiento para la Gloria futura de nuestra Famiglia." Respondió casualmente, con verdadera dulzura en su tono. Observó a su mejor amigo que, a pesar de su afirmación morbosa, no parecía sorprendido en absoluto. "Me acompañarás, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Carmine, levantando la mano para tocar la cicatriz que destrozaba la que habría sido una hermosa cara, siguiendo con los dedos la herida que llegaba desde la ceja a la mitad de la mejilla.

De cualquier forma, él seguiría a ese hombre a cualquier sitio, hasta el final del mundo, incluso al infierno si ese era su destino. Neroli cerró los ojos, aceptando las palabras sin queja mientras se ponía en manos de heredero de los Neve.

"… Sí."

_Si es tu deseo, los Vongola serán destruidos._

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: ¡**Este capítulo esta dedicado a **IMNight**, que se ha ofrecido amablemente a traducir esta historia al francés! ¡Gracias! ¡Lo estoy deseando! :)

Y, como siempre, ¡leed y comentad! ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo, y gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><span>Siguiente capítulo: Intenciones<span>

… ¿Qué debería hacer?

_"¿Qué ocurre, Décimo?"_

_"Siento que... algo está a punto de pasar..."_

Es malo... algo malo está a punto de pasar...

_"Es el momento."_

**_Matad a cualquiera que se interponga._**

__Kyou… ya…__


	10. Intenciones

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **¡Hola a todos! :) ¡EngelMegane está aquí con otro capítulo! De nuevo tarde en subirlo, ¡y lo siento! ¡Perdón! Se acercan los examines de mitad de curso, y me atacó otro bloqueo de escritor horrible por unos días. Por suerte se arregló escuchando a "Special Illusion" de Fran (Os juro que ese tipo es mago). Se supone que debería escribir mi trabajo de Bilingüismo, pero tenía tanta inspiración hoy que lo he estado retrasando sólo para acabar este capítulo. Fanfiction puede ser tan mala influencia… a veces. :)

Por otra parte, ¡quería contaros que esta historia tiene en este momento **344 comentarios, 260 favoritos. 246 alertas**, y **25 mil vistas**! Madre mía chicos, de verdad que no sé que decir. ¡Muchas gracias!

Sobre este capítulo… bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que a partir de aquí, y perdón por la expresión, todo se va a la mierda. :) Una introducción al resto de los Neve, y algunas pistas sobre las preguntas que me habíais hecho sobre Tsuna y sus habilidades. :) También estoy tratando de seguir el tiempo impuesto en el canon, así que perdonadme si hay inconsistencias, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido para que sea lo más veraz posible.

Avisos y disclaimers: Primer capítulo.

* * *

><p>La fiesta fue un éxito, pero Giotto tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para preocuparse por lo que pensase las otras familias mafiosas. La mañana siguiente le encontró sentado en su mesa, incapaz de dormir, su mente inundada de pensamientos incoherentes. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse a algo más cómodo, dejándose sólo los pantalones y la camisa, con las mangas subidas hasta los codos mientras sujetaba un café muy necesitado y trataba de sopesar sus opciones.<p>

Había estado considerando la idea de dispersar las fuerzas militares de los Vongola en el momento en que se convirtiesen en la Famiglia de la mafia más poderosa del sur para que no pudiesen abusar de su poder, pero ahora la existencia de la Famiglia Neve amenazaba la seguridad de la suya. Desde que encontraron a los niños sus prioridades habían cambiado considerablemente, y protegerles está la primero de la lista. ¿Pero no significaba eso que estaba usando a su Famiglia para su beneficio propio? Sería hipócrita el mantener su enorme poder sólo por el bien de su hijo y los hijos de los Guardianes, y chocaría con sus ideales de igualdad y justicia, pues estaría haciendo exactamente lo que no quería que él y sus Guardianes hiciesen.

Si fuese a bajar la guardia ahora, los Neve escogerían ese momento para atacar, y los chicos se verían envueltos en la trifulca. Se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio, tratando de alcanzar un compromiso entre su moral y sus sentimientos como padre. ¿Estaba mal el consolidar la seguridad de su familia? ¿O sólo estaba siendo egoísta? Recordó de pronto, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, la reacción de Cozart después de que abandonase tan repentinamente la sala con Tsuna en brazos: el pelirrojo inmediatamente le preguntó por la situación y le exigió que le mantuviese informado, y tuvo que ser empujado dentro de su carruaje para que volviese a su propia casa. Aunque sabía que siempre podía contar con el apoyo de la Famiglia Shimon, este era un problema que los Vongola debían solucionar por sí mismos. Giotto no estaba dispuesto a poner a más gente en peligro, ya había causado bastante daño sólo por involucrar a los niños.

Suspiró y se terminó el resto del café, poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose exhausto, pero no somnoliento. Tendría que pedir su opinión a los Guardianes, pero sabía que lo más probable era que optasen por mantener sus fuerzas, no por el poder, sino por los niños. Aunque él también deseaba proteger a su hombrecito como mejor pudiese, era una presión acuciante en su consciencia, y aunque no lo lamentaría, probablemente tampoco le dejaría descansar tranquilo.

… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó abrirse la puerta de su oficina, y casi se dio contra el techo cuando una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento de repente.

"A este paso vas a ponerte enfermo, Jefe." Knuckle entró con una bandeja en la mano, arreglado y preparado para enfrentarse a un nuevo día '¡al límite!'. Ojos marrones observaron con preocupación a su amigo, colocando la bandeja del desayuno en el escritorio. "Deberías descansar. Pareces extremadamente cansado. ¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?"

"Ah, Knuckle." Giotto se frotó los ojos con las manos y miró a la comida, con vapor saliendo de su plato de Linguine con le Vongole*, su plato favorito. Miró al sacerdote, agradecido pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido de que fuese ya tan tarde. "No tenías por qué, lo sabes."

El Guardián del Sol se limitó a sonreír. "¿Y dejarte aparecer en público con esas pintas?" Se rió ante la expresión que puso el rubio. Giotto no tenía ninguna duda de que si bajaba en su presente estado, su autoproclamada mano derecha estaría sobre él en un instante, arrastrándole a la cama y amenazando con dejarle inconsciente de un golpe (ya lo había hecho en una ocasión) si se atrevía a quejarse, y no quería el problema añadido de una cabeza dolorida más adelante.

"Sí, gracias." Pero incluso con el apetitoso despliegue frente a él, el líder Vongola no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para comer, su apetito perdido por el problema al que se enfrentaba, demasiado absorto como para tomar siquiera un bocado, algo que el joven cura descubrió al momento.

"Deberías comer, Giotto." Dijo Knuckle con firmeza, acercándose y colocándole una mano en el hombro, frunciendo el ceño. "Lo estás haciendo de nuevo."

Siempre había sido un mal hábito de Giotto el olvidarse de sí mismo sólo para dedicarse a cualquier problema al que su Famiglia se enfrentarse, saltándose la comida y el sueño para pensar únicamente en la solución, durante días si era necesario. Una vez no comió nada durante tres días y tuvo que ser rescatado cuando fueron atacados por sorpresa por la Famiglia rival que le preocupaba, desmayándose de puro cansancio. Primo nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte, y fue la primera vez que ninguno de ellos sintió verdadero miedo por su líder. Cuando el incidente hubo pasado, G le había gritado hasta quedarse ronco, con el resto escuchando tras las puertas dobles, diciéndole lo peligroso e irresponsable que había sido, y lo preocupados que todos habían estado cuando pensaron que se les había muerto en el ataque (Alaude había resoplado con indignación, pero el resto lo ignoró en favor de escuchar la reprimenda). Sólo cuando el Guardián de la Tormenta paró por fin se atrevió Giotto a hablar, disculpándose con calma y prometiendo no hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero parecía que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

"¿Q-Qué?" El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos una vez más, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba (o no estaba) haciendo, se estremeció y se arrastró hasta la silla, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. "Lo siento, es sólo que–"

"Eso puede esperar." Knuckle se quedó y observó cómo el otro se obligaba a tragar, asegurándose de que los platos que había traído estaban relucientes antes de hablar de nuevo. "Ya estás descuidándote otra vez."

"Es que no sé que hacer, Knuckle." Confesó Giotto, resistiendo el impulso de colocar la cabeza entre las manos y desesperarse por su situación actual. Estaba perdido, y honestamente no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella. A veces se sentía realmente celoso del otro, que había renunciado a sus habilidades para convertirse en pío seguidor de Dios, aunque ahora usaba esas habilidades para proteger a los inocentes y oprimidos. Aunque en ocasiones apasionado y energético hasta ser irritante, tenía un buen corazón, uno que siempre escuchaba sus problemas, siendo el confesor y sacerdote de la familia. "Quiero proteger a todo el mundo, pero no quiero traicionar mi ética ni mis principios. ¿Qué debería hacer?"

El moreno permaneció en silencio. Aunque no era tan perceptivo como el resto, sabía la lucha interna a la que su amigo y líder se enfrentaba, siempre haciéndolo lo mejor que podía por los demás, hasta el punto de menospreciar su propia seguridad y bienestar. "Sólo tienes que hacer lo que te parezca correcto, Giotto. Nunca antes nos has fallado." Dijo al fin con voz amable, colocándole una mano en el hombro y apretando afectuosamente. "Confiamos en ti, y siempre te seguiremos no importa lo que elijas."

El hombre, de alguna forma, siempre sabía qué decir en el momento adecuado, el Sol que luce sobre su Famiglia, sin desfallecer, siempre fuerte. Giotto levantó la vista y le sonrió, sintiendo como si un gran peso se hubiese levantado de sus hombros. Quizás, de alguna manera, lo había hecho.

"Gracias, Knuckle."

"Entonces, sal de este cuarto, Jefe, ¡y entrena al límite!" Giotto tuvo que reprimir el chillido poco masculino que se le escapó cuando fue empujado de la silla sin mayor ceremonia y arrastrado hacia la puerta, el sacerdote mostraba una vez más su inigualable fuerza física, llevada a la perfección tras años de boxeo. "¡Ryohei y yo tenemos una competición montada para hoy! Ah sí, ¡Podemos incluir a Tsuna para que los dos podáis competir, al límite!" El Guardián del Sol asintió para sí mismo, pensando en la buena idea que había tenido. "Síp, ¡eso es una buena idea! Así que, ¡vamos allá!"

"K-Knuckle ¡es-espera!" Vongola Primo no pudo evitar ser arrastrado al paso del otro, tambaleándose un poco mientras el otro le tiraba de la muñeca. "¡No metas a Tsuna en esto!"

Pero al mismo tiempo, no fue capaz de disimular una sonrisa, sabiendo que esta era la manera del Guardián de animarle y distraerle por un rato de las graves decisiones a tomar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, sabiendo que no iba a salir de ésta indemne.

Tan sólo esperaba que no metiese a su hijo en esto. Dios sabía cuantas heridas tenía Tsuna sólo por tropezarse sobre sus propios pies; obligarle a meterse en una pelea podía ser desastroso. G le llamaba torpe, pero él prefería el término 'coordinadamente desafiado'. Pero todos los pensamientos sobre el niño desaparecieron cuando giraron al final del pasillo, el rubio enrojeció al notar las miradas que recibían, pero al final la gente seguía con sus tareas, sabiendo que esto era algo normal en la casa de los Vongola.

-KHR-

"¡Ah!" Tsuna, por enésima vez, estornudó y se calló de cabeza cuando se le enganchó un pie en la alfombra. Hayato, que estaba con él, estaba a su lado en un instante, ayudándole a levantarse mientras hablaba preocupadamente

"¡Décimo! ¡Estás bien? ¡Te has hecho daño?" Ojos verde claro fulminaron con la vista al objeto agresor, como si tratase de prenderle fuego con la vista. "Estúpida alfombra, haciendo que Décimo se tropiece…" Murmuró, dejando su intento de asesinato visual del mueble inanimado para volverse hacia el castaño. "Décimo, no te preocupes, ¡te vengaré! ¡Quemaré la alfombra en mil pedazos!" Hizo intención de sacar un paquete de dinamita de su bolsillo, a punto de cumplir su promesa, lo que hizo que Tsuna negase rápidamente con la cabeza, alarmado y moviendo las manos para parar al peliplateado.

"¡Es-Está bien, Hayato! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No tienes que hacer eso!" Tsuna se rascó la nariz, lo único perjudicado por el momento y con los ojos algo llorosos sorbió por la nariz. "Es culpa mía de todas formas…"

"¡N-No digas eso, Décimo! ¡No es culpa tuya!" La alfombra volvió a ser fulminada con venganza infernal. "Bueno, ¿estás herido?"

"E-En realidad no…" Movió la naricita y estornudó de nuevo, sintiendo algo raro, pero que se fue tan rápidamente como vino.

Hayato se cernió sobre el castaño, preocupado. Décimo había estornudado dos veces, y eso no podía ser bueno ¿verdad? "¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes un resfriado?" ¿Debería llamar al tío Giotto? ¿O a lo major a su viejo? Décimo podía estar cogiendo algo, ¡y fallaría en su papel de mejor amigo si no conseguía ocuparse de ello!

"No es nada… siento la nariz rara, eso es todo." Tsuna sonrió levemente, riendo con embarazo cuando el otro pareció poco convenido.

"¡Oi! ¡Vosotros dos~!" Los dos niños levantaron la vista, observando a un moreno conocido sonriendo amigablemente conforme se acercaba. Takeshi apareció vistiendo su hakama azul de entrenamiento, con una espada de bambú equilibrada sobre sus hombros conforme los saludaba con efusividad, haciendo que Hayato pusiese cara de disgusto.

"¡No hagas tanto ruido, idiota de la espada!" Saltó el peliplateado a modo de saludo y su mal humor empeoró cuando el espadachín parpadeó confuso antes de poner su sonrisa de varios megavatios. "¡Estás molestando a Décimo!"

"¿Qué pasa, Tsuna? Tienes la nariz roja." No es que Takeshi quisiese _ignorar_ a Hayato, es sólo que encontraba graciosa la nariz roja de Tsuna, y confusa al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué ha pasado?

"¡No me ignores, imbécil!" Las dinamitas estaban a punto de volar, al tiempo que la rabia del peliplateado, y el moreno añadió leña al fuego mirando a los palos con curiosidad y riendo.

"Guau, ¡tienes los petardos de nuevo! ¡Tío G se enfadaría si te viese con eso!"

Tsuna sujetó a Hayato, que estaba a punto de encender la dinamita, dispuesto a reventar al otro con un movimiento. "Petardos… dice… cuando exploten, ¡ya me dirás si son petardos!"

"¡No! Hayato, ¡por favor, no!" Rogó el castaño. Tsunta tiró de la manga a Hayato, tratando de evitar que hiciese daño a su 'hermano', y este hecho era algo tan normal en casa de los Vongola que la gente a su alrededor se limitó a moverse a un lugar seguro en caso de que el señorito Hayato consiguiese volar otro muro (lo que había pasado la última vez).

Por suerte, Hayato escuchó y bajó la dinamita, pero no antes de gruñir otro aviso al moreno, que sonrió con picardía y asintió, sabiendo que el otro no cumpliría sus amenazas; nunca lo hacía.

Tsuna sonrió, suspirando de alivio por haber evitado que otro muro cayese. Iba a hablar con los otros de nuevo cuando un agudo sentimiento lleno de males presagios le envolvió, haciendo que retrocediese un paso, conteniendo el aliento. El sonido llegó a los oídos de los otros dos niños, que pararon y se al momento estaban al lado del castaño.

"Décimo, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Sí, Tsuna, ¿te encuentras mal?"

"N-No… Estoy bien, pero…" Tsuna se cogió la cabeza con las manos lentamente, estremeciéndose ante la recién aparecida presión. "Siento que… algo está a punto de pasar…"

"¿Algo?" Hayato y Takeshi cambiaron una Mirada, tomándose las palabras a pecho, preguntándose qué significaba. "Tsuna, ¿qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Takeshi, todavía algo confuso sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"N-No lo sé…" El castaño se apretó el pecho, mientras la preocupación se asentaba y aunque el sentimiento desapareció al fin, fue más que suficiente para dejarle inquieto.

_Pero… es malo… algo malo está a punto de pasar…_

-KHR-

Carmine Neve descendió por las escaleras hacia el comedor, tarareando para sí mismo conforme los sirvientes le abrían las puertas, revelando la gran mesa en el centro del cuarto, la hoguera al lado de la silla del medio y la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas. Fue el último en llegar, y sonrió al ver a sus Guardianes sentados alrededor de la mesa en sus puestos, algunos comiendo, otros levantando la vista cuando las puertas dejaron paso a su líder.

"¡Carmi!" Serafina fue la primera en saludarle dulcemente, dejando inocentemente el cuchillo y el tenedor en la mesa conforme hacía por levantarse. Inmediatamente él le hizo un gesto para que permaneciese sentada, yendo a su lugar en la mesa y dando las gracias al sirviente que apartó la silla para él.

"Buenos días a todos." Saludo a los ocupantes del cuarto, y fue respondido con mayor o menor grado de alegría. Neroli se sentó a su derecha, sin dignarse a levantar la vista conforme bebía en silencio de su vaso.

"Oye Carmine." Lanzo estaba engullendo la comida tan rápido como podía, tratando de salir de allí cuanto antes, pues estaba al lado de Serafina, que le lanzaba constantemente miradas burlonas. "Lo siento por no esperarte, tenía hambre."

"Siempre tienes hambre." Dijo con desdeño una voz frente a él, observando con disgusto los trozos de comida que volaban fuera del plato. El pelo entre negro y azul, que llegaba hasta la altura del cuello y enmarcaba ojos de un azul tan oscuro que parecía betún, se movió ligeramente conforme se apartaba. Era fascinante de forma fría y despreocupada, con piel blanca y un cuerpo delgado cubierto por ropa holgada. Su plato seguía casi sin tocar, sólo los vegetales habían desaparecido mientras apartaba la carne a un lado bebiendo un poco de agua. "Mira, así es come como un cerdo…"

"¡Oye!" El adolescente tragó antes de contestar acaloradamente. "¡Normalmente no como así, sabes?" Farfulló y al mismo tiempo empezó a atragantarse, y fue directamente a por el vaso de agua, que vació de un trago.

"No normalmente, solo siempre." Un hombre mayor les observaba con cariño, tamborileando con los dedos en la cabeza de su bastón. Sentado con la espalda recta, parecía más joven de lo que era, aunque se veía claramente que varios años habían pasado por él. Hilos de blanco manchaban lo que había sido fiero rojo, marcando sus rasgos afilados que mostraban que había sido un hombre apuesto en su juventud, sus ojos verdes brillaban con sabiduría y experiencia. "Lanzo chico, nadie te está persiguiendo."

"¡Pero Sera me está mirando raro!" Replicó, hacienda que la mujer a su lado se riera con alegría, apartando el pelo hacia atrás. "¡Sé que está planeando algo perverso para hacerme!"

"¿Está Lanzo está asustado de mi inocente yo?" Batió las pestañas, haciendo que el otro se estremeciese y se apartase aún más.

"Hermano mayor es muy ruidoso, ¿a que sí?" Comentó un niño al otro lado constatando un hecho, sujetando un conejo de peluche entre los brazos conforme continuaba con voz monótona. Pelo como el de una marta poblaba su cabeza, sus ojos color chocolate miraban a la comida sin interés a la comida, pasando la mano por la suave piel sintética del peluche, bajando la vista y hablándole como si se tratase de una persona. "Por eso casi se muere.

"¡Serás-!" El adolescente trató de alcanzar al chico, pero un gruñido y una mirada asesina del hombre de pelo corto le detuvieron.

"Vamos, vamos, no se pelea en la mesa." Interrumpió Carmine, observando divertido a su Famiglia. "Acabamos de volver a reunirnos todos, y quiero que os llevéis bien, por lo menos de momento."

"Ahora que lo dices, Carmine, ¿para qué nos has llamado?" Preguntó el anciano en tono conversacional, descansando las manos en el bastón y mirando al Neve Secondo, que tenía una mirada pensativa, como si considerase algo.

"Te aseguro que no te hubiese convocado si no fuese absolutamente necesario, Abramo." Replicó, con tono respetuoso y convincente. "No quiero que te canses más de lo necesario, teniendo tu respetable edad." Sonrió cuando vio su desayuno: un vaso de vino, una cesta de bocadillos Panini, un bol de frutas variadas y Linguini alla Vongola como plato principal.

"Ah, hijo mío." Se rió Abramo, inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento y dándole palmaditas en el brazo del joven. "No dudes en pedirme ayuda siempre que necesites." Carmine le devolvió la sonrisa y cubrió la mano ligeramente arrugada con la suya, antes de apartarla para empezar a comer, regodeándose en la gomosa textura de la carne de ostra. Sus cocineros sabían bien sus preferidos, después de todo. "Está bien hecho."

"Hice que los cocineros preparasen tus favoritos hoy, ya que estamos todos presentes." Explicó Neroli, observando a las caras alrededor de la mesa, preocupado y a la defensiva al mismo tiempo. Cuando había oído que todos ellos habían sido llamados a la casona tan rápido como fuese posible, su mente había saltado, diciéndole que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Don Neve _nunca_ les convocaba a todos salvo que fuese una emergencia o una situación grave. Carmine Neve les llamaba a todos de Pascuas a Ramos, y casi no podía recordar cuándo habían estado juntos en la misma habitación últimamente, la última vez siendo cuando Carmine asumió su lugar como padrino de la segunda generación de la Famiglia, hacía medio año.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"¿Y? ¿Ahora qué, Carmine?" El hombre al lado del mayor saltó en el momento en que el líder Neve tragó el último bocado de su comida, saboreándolo tanto como podía. "¿Por qué diantres estamos todos aquí?"

"Paciencia, Raven." Calmó Carmine a su Guardián, apoyando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor, preparado para hablar de negocios. "Sabes que no te llamaría si no fuese por una razón importante."

"¿Qué es, entonces?" Neroli habló, consiguiendo por fin la atención de todos, que miraron al líder inquisitivamente. Las comisuras de los labios de Carmine se elevaron ante la visión de sus Guardianes, apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazó los dedos y les observó con cariño.

"Es el momento."

Todos se tensaron ante sus palabras, procesándolas con cuidado, como si no creyesen lo que oían. Carmine se rió ante sus reacciones, apoyando la barbilla en sus dedos cruzados, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras esperaba a que sus Guardianes respondiesen.

Entonces Lanzo empezó a sonreír, blanco perla brillando entre sus labios mientras la excitación se mostraba en sus ojos azul turquesa.

"¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Así es." El más mayor asintió indulgentemente al adolescente que estaba hiperventilando. "Sé que has estado esperando este momento, Lanzo." Le tomó el pelo amablemente, riendo cuando el chico asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Pero Carmi, ¿por qué tan pronto?" Preguntó Serafina, inflando las mejillas. No es que estuviera en contra de acelerar el proceso un poquito, pero tenía que vestirse y arreglarse para la ocasión, y Carmi no le estaba dejando tiempo para hacerlo. "Me tengo que preparar, lo sabes."

"Lo siento, Serafina, pero no te preocupes, todavía tienes algo de tiempo." Le aseguró Carmine a la hermosa mujer, que soltó una risita y le dio las gracias antes de levantarse con delicadeza, sentarse en el brazo de la silla del líder y pasar los dedos por los largos mechones de pelo negro azabache. "Vi algo interesante hace poco, y coincidentemente, es exactamente lo que necesitamos para esta ocasión."

El jovencito, que había estado escuchando en silencia, saltó de su asiento y se acercó al moreno de más edad, tirándole de la mango para llamar su atención.

"Carmine, ¿podré jugar un montón?" Preguntó con curiosidad, con un tono ligeramente esperanzado a pesar de la monotonía de su voz. Carmine rio y le revolvió el pelo color ladrillo, acariciando también al conejito de peluche cuando el niño lo levantó. "Por supuesto, Tino. Creo que te lo pasarás bien."

"Bien." El niño sonrió ligeramente antes de trotar de vuelta a su asiento, Raven apartó la silla y ayudó al niño a sentarse.

"¿Cuándo?" Fue lo único que Neroli preguntó, y Carmine sonrió aún más, más dulcemente y más genuinamente, antes de dar una respuesta.

"Mañana."

"¿Quieres decir…?" Interrumpió Lanzo, incapaz de ocultar la excitación de su voz.

"Sí." Carmine se recostó en el asiento, dejando que su guardian jugeteara con su pelo mientras sus ojos brillaban, el repentino aumento de energía a su alrededor fluctuaba y crepitaba, se extendía a lo largo de la propiedad, alertando a los hombres de alrededor de las intenciones del líder.

"Creo que es el momento de dar a los Vongola una buena… _sorpresa."_

-KHR-

Alaude revise el documento en sus manos de nuevo mientras descansaba en la silla de su habitación de hotel, tratando de decodificar la carta que había identificado de camino a Francia. Dejándolo con el resto de documentos que había conseguido, se irguió, apoyando los codos en las rodillas mientras apretaba dos dedos en el puente de su nariz, su mente trabajando furiosamente con una miríada de palabras y letras. Había estado siguiendo la línea de comunicación durante unos días, permaneciendo en una casa vulgar cerca de la frontera entre Italia del Norte y Suiza, anticipándose a las cartas casi semanales que venían de una Famiglia a la que había estado observando más de cerca que nunca ahora que había conseguido la información adecuada sobre ellos.

El papel era de nuevo de la misma fuente, y aunque se sentía orgulloso de ser el líder y fundador de CEDEF, la red de información más extensa y mayor de los Vongola, todavía no estaba seguro de cómo traducir las cartas, escritas en un lenguaje que sabía era de Europa continental, pero no _exactamente_ qué era. Por lo que él sabía, podía ser un código que la Famiglia rival había desarollado por sí mismos, pero si era así, ya habría conseguido la traducción.

Su líder era muy inteligente; tenía que admitirlo a regañadientes mientras echaba otro vistazo a las cartas. Crear tu propio código tenía la debilidad de poder ser expuesto rápidamente, permitiendo así una traducción rápida, pero el usar a la vez un lenguaje algo familiar y no familiar confundiría inmediatamente a los extraños, además de posar el riesgo de ser malinterpretado, mandándolos así lejos del verdadero objetivo. Durante días había tratado de encontrar similitudes en las cartas que había conseguido: estructuras morfológicas, vocabulario, sintaxis y pragmatismos, pero ninguno encajaba por completo, del italiano al francés pasando por el español y el portugués. Estaba empezando a frustrarle y hacía sólo una hora había descargado sus frustraciones en un pinar cercano que rodeaba la casa, y que ahora había quedado pulverizado y reducido a astillas y agujas.

Desde el momento en que oyó por Giotto que Neve había sido lo bastante magnánimo como para anunciar su presencia en la fiesta, el Guardián de la Nube no había perdido el tiempo en las preparaciones para marcharse al momento a su guarida de Aosta, en el norte de Italia, donde sabía que otra carta de la familia iba a llegar. Normalmente Kyouya siempre le acompañaba a cualquier sitio, pero la joven alondra le había dicho sencillamente que se iba a quedar detrás esta vez, porque él y Mukuro estaban de nuevo bajo un techo y era la oportunidad perfecta de terminar con el chico de pelo de piña sin restricciones o interrupciones de su figura paterna. No siendo el tipo de persona que forzaría a nadie a acompañarle, Alaude había consentido, pero no antes de amenazar sutilmente a Giotto y al resto de que si un solo pelo en la cabeza de su hijo estaba fuera de lugar a su vuelta, que le dieran al título de Guardián de la Nube porque los Vongola tendrían que encontrar a su _Seconda Generazione_ una vez hubiese acabado con ellos.

"¡Alaude! ¡Alaude!" Oír el piido familiar le hizo levantar la vista, viendo la bolita de plumas amarillas sentada en el marco de la ventana, moviendo las alas y ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba a la versión envejecida de su maestro. Alaude eligió ese momento para parar y reordenar sus pensamientos, levantando la mano hacia el canario, que silbó y voló directamente a sus manos.

"¡Alaude! ¡Alaude!" Repitió, gorjeando alegremente, y Alaude se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, levantando un dedo para acariciar al pajarito en la cabeza.

"¿Tienes algo de Kyouya?" Preguntó, y el animal silbó una vez para confirmarlo, dejando que el hombre cogiese el rollo atado a una de sus patas.

Dejar que Kyouya se quedase con su mascota había sido una buena idea, rumió mientras desataba el papel con cuidado, dejando al pájaro en la mesa de delante dejando que el animal se limpiase las plumas. Hibird (como tan elocuentemente le había nombrado su hijo) era una mascota sorprendentemente útil, capaz de llevar mensajes por largas distancias y que servía como dispositivo de comunicación entre él y su hijo cuando estaban separados. También servía como elemento de seguimiento, el animalito siempre era capaz de encontrarles, todas las veces. La primera vez que ocurrió, él estaba seguro de que le tenderían una emboscada fácilmente con una bola de plumas de un amarillo tan chillón que le seguía a todas partes, pero el pajarito era también sorprendentemente listo, pues nadie había sido aún capaz de seguir sus desplazamientos.

Pero también tenía que darle el crédito a su propio hijo, que le había enseñado todo al pájaro. El canario siempre estaba cerca de su hijo, bien sentado en su hombro o bien apoyado en su cabeza, la bolita amarilla visible desde dieciséis kilómetros a la redonda. A veces cantaba una canción que su hijo le había enseñado (algo sobre un Nanimori, le parecía recordar…) pero eran inseparables, excepto por las veces cuando Hibird viajaba durante días para estar con él. Sin prisa pero sin pausa él también le cogió cariño al pájaro, y ahora agradecía su presencia siempre que aparecía. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, volviendo con un platito con agua y un puñado de migas de pan, que presentó al pequeño canario quien se lo agradeció piando antes de empezar a comer conforme el humano desenrollaba el mensaje y leía despacio su contenido.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras leía las palabras escritas en italiano a toda prisa. ¿En qué estaba pensando Giotto Vongola? Desmantelar su fuerza militar en este momento crucial contra una poderosa Famiglia rival era peligroso, incluso desastroso. ¿Por qué razón?" ¿Es que no veía que estaba poniendo a Vongola en peligro con ese arriesgado movimiento? ¿Desde cuando había estado Giotto Vongola meditando este movimiento? Era estúpido, algo que hacía que a Alaude le diesen ganas de volver y meter algo de sentido común en una cabeza que a las claras estaba llena de aire, la irritación ante las noticias le consumía. Deteniéndose un momento para disminuir su enfado, continuó leyendo, su impulso de regresar a la mansión de los Vongola creciendo con cada segundo. Como de costumbre, Giotto actuaba de acuerdo a sus sentimientos, y la peor parte era que no podía echarle la culpa porque entendía las motivaciones del rubio. Tener tanto poder a su alcance era una tentación, y entendía la necesidad de controlar el impulso insaciable de la búsqueda de más poder pero, ¿debía hacerlo _ahora_, en medio de una guerra creciente con otra Famiglia?

Frunciendo el ceño, puso el documento a un lado, exhalando un suspiro de sufrimiento. _No_ necesitaba el estrés ahora mismo, especialmente puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo entender los mensajes enviados por la Neve Famiglia. Hibird ladeó la cabeza a su amo, piando dubitativamente, y Alaude le revolvió las plumas de la cabeza con la mente en otro sitio, antes de volver a las cartas esparcidas por la mesa.

Tenía que haber algo que se le escapaba. El pensamiento ya estaba allí, era sólo que todavía no podía _atraparlo_ por completo. La lengua usada le era familiar, pero por mucho que tratase de traducirla, siempre salía mal, era incomprensible por una u otra razón. Cerrando los ojos trató de despejar la mente, arrugando las cejas por la concentración.

Fue interrumpido, sin embargo, cuando una serie de alarmados pitidos y gorjeos alcanzó sus oídos; Hibird había tirado por accidente las migas en las cartas, y estaba mirando a su amo con algo parecido al miedo y la preocupación, como si le asustara que pudiese convertirle en el plato del día. Alaude le miró… y detuvo el comentario justo a tiempo, limitándose a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente exasperado pero no enfadado. Y, justo cuando iba a sacudir los trocitos de comida de su trabajo, se detuvo, y algo encajó en su lugar.

Por supuesto. La mirada del Guardián de la Nube fue de los papeles al animal a su lado, que se limitó a hacer un parpadeo con sus ojos negros. ¿Cómo se le podía haber pasado eso? Dado que la carta iba dirigida a Francia, había asumido enseguida que la lengua utilizada era _romántica._ Pero pensándolo de nuevo, las cartas se habían enviado en realidad a la frontera con Suiza, y la lengua utilizada, aunque todavía se llamaba francés, era ligeramente distinta. Eso, y el hecho de que en Suiza se utilizaban _tres lenguas_ al mismo tiempo.

Las cartas estaban realmente escritas en alemán suizo.

Con este nuevo desarrollo, se puso a trabajar al instante, el canario Amarillo se limitó a observarle mientras trataba de traducir como mejor podía, no muy acostumbrado a las lenguas germánicas. Barajó las cartas, las plumas se movían con frenesí sobre una hoja en blanco, la tinta manchaba y se superponía conforme letras y palabras eran tachadas o eliminadas… Alaude se reclinó en el asiento cuando acabó la última frase con una floritura, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, la pluma apoyada ahora que tenía una burda traducción de las cartas frente a él.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio lo que contenían.

Sin una palabra más, cogió su abrigo y abandonó la casa, con Hibird siguiéndole como una sombra mientras preparaba el caballo y salía al galope, las riendas chasqueaban mientras se apresuraba por el campo, tratando de ser tan rápido como era humanamente posible.

**Cuando los Vongola retiren sus fuerzas, atacaremos.**

Estaba luchando contra el tiempo. Tenía que regresar, _ahora_, antes de ocurriese algo. Pezuñas resonaban contra el duro suelo, el animal bufaba y se quejaba mientras Alaude le obligaba a ir más deprisa, más lejos, los verdes y marrones se confundían mientras se lanzaban al sur, la gente se apartaba de su camino cuando una mancha negra y violeta les pasaba.

**Matad a cualquiera que se interponga.**

Hibird le seguía en silencio, deslizándose por el aire tan rápido como su amo, que rechinaba los dientes conforme se agarraba con fuerza de las riendas, reclinándose sobre el caballo para reducir el rozamiento conforme volaban por el paisaje, sus vidas dependían de ello.

**Sin embargo, traed a los niños Vongola vivos.**

El repentino sonido de ruptura de un disparo le hizo detenerse, sin embargo, y tiró hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su montura se encabritaba y se levantaba sobre las patas traseras, un sonido de dolor vino del animal conforme se desplomaba, su sangre penetrando en las grietas de la tierra seca. Alaude cayó, rodó por el suelo conforme el caballo se desplomaba, sin vida, a un lado. El Guardián de la Nube miró a su alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos, sacando sus esposas conforme era rodeado rápidamente y preparándose para la batalla conforme múltiples armas aparecieron con la clara intención de detenerle.

**Me interesan.**

No tenía tiempo para esto. Pero cuando les vio cargar contra él, supo que no tenía más remedio que luchar. La falta de talento era compensada por su superioridad en número, y Alaude estaba seguro de que sólo era una forma de retenerle antes de que el verdadero ataque contra los Vongola tuviera lugar.

Esposas en mano, empezó la sangrienta carnicería.

**Oh, y aseguraos de enviar una invitación a los Guardianes Vongola, especialmente a Giotto Vongola.**

Se agachó, esquivó, incapacitó a una docena de ellos pero los ataques no paraban de llegar. Gruñó y se tiró a un lado, girando las esposas entre sus dedos conforme esperaba la llegada del próximo ataque.

**Estoy seguro de que le agradará saber que su hijo está a mi cuidado.**

Contuvo el aliento cuando un golpe imprevisto consiguió conectar con la parte de atrás de su cabeza, su mundo giró y se ladeo conforme se estremecía, su visión se redujo a la nada conforme se desmayaba, sus dedos trataron de alcanzar sus armas en un intento de permanecer consciente, con un ojo ya cerrado mientras trataba de avanzar, perdiendo su orgullo conforme por fin se rindió a la comodidad de la oscuridad.

**~Carmine Neve **

_Kyou… ya…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **¡Buf! ¡Otro capítulo completado! A decir verdad, este capítulo ha sido muy difícil para mí, porque no puedo escribir escenas de acción muy bien, pero está bien para variar. Alaude, ¡lo siento mucho! D: Pero será mejor muy pronto, lo prometo.

Por favor, una vez más, ¡leed y comentad! ¡Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos! Gracias por leer este capítulo, ¡y nos veremos la próxima vez!

* * *

><p><strong>NT.:** * "Linguini con le Vongole", o "Linguini alla Vongola" es un plato de pasta, parecida a los espaguetis pero más ancha y plana, con almejas.

* * *

><p><span>Siguiente capítulo: Peligro<span>

¿Era posible? ¿Era posible que Tsuna... también tuviese hiperintuición?

_"¡Síp! ¡Diviertete, Otou-san! ¡Estaremos bien!"_

_"Mi intuición me está matando... me está diciendo que volvamos ahora mismo... como si Tsuna y los demás estuviesen el peligro..."_

Sus ojos negros se movían enloquecidos, buscando los de su amo con clara alarma.

_"¡Es tía Elena AL EXTREMO!"_


	11. Peligro

**Título original: "A Second Chance"**

**Autor: EngelMegane**

**Traductor: Alia Inverse**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, chicos! ¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de _**Una Segunda Oportunidad**_! Por fin, ¡terminé los parciales! Pero me siento como si mi cerebro no tuviese más neuronas después de todo el estudio que he hecho. D: Y, sólo podía pasarme a mí, la Noche Cultural justo coincidía el día antes de nuestros parciales, así que tengo agujetas en mente y cuerpo después de eso. Tengo los dedos cruzados a la espera de resultados, o puede que llegue a llorar si veo que he suspendido algo. Pero estoy tan feliz que no puedo evitar el escribir otro capítulo, ¡sobre todo porque la traducción al francés de este fanfic ya está lista y publicada! ¡Yay!

**¡Tre-Trescientos ochenta y cuatro comentarios en 10 capítulos!** O.o Madre mía, ¡nunca esperé que esta historia sería tan querida por todos! Muchas gracias a todos los que añadieron esto a sus favoritos y alertas, a mis seguidores que siempre se han tomado el tiempo de darme críticas, ¡y sobre todo a **Natila** y **IMNight** por traducir el fic al vietnamita y el francés respectivamente! Por favor, haced clic en los enlaces de mi perfil si queréis verlos, para que los hablantes de la lengua puedan entender más claramente y tenga menos problemas con la historia. Traducciones y otros trabajos de fans también son bienvenidos, ¡y por favor no dudéis en decírmelo para que pueda colocarlo donde todos lo vean! :) (¿Es demasiado pedir un fanart…? *tonfeada*)

De nuevo, los avisos y disclaimers están en el primer capítulo. Lo único que puedo decir es… las cosas se vuelven serias en este capítulo.

* * *

><p>"¡Alaude!" Giotto saltó de la cama, con los ojos como platos, sudor frío resbalando por un lado de la cara. Lentamente trató de recuperar el aliento, orientándose, enfocando la vista familiar de su habitación de nuevo, silencioso y medio oculto en la oscuridad.<p>

Con dedos temblorosos se llevó la mano a la cara, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un torrente de sudor en su piel húmeda. La otra se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas, sus nudillos palidecieron mientras trataba de recordar lo que había visto antes de despertar, espirando largamente, para calmar a su corazón desbocado.

Había sido un sueño. O, para ser más precisos, había sido una pesadillo. Giotto estaba acostumbrado; su intuición siempre se manifestaba incluso en sus sueños, sobre todo en tiempos de peligro para su Famiglia, y era en esos momentos cuando 'veía' con mayor claridad, a veces cosas buenas pero aún más veces cosas malas. El único inconveniente de esto era que no podía recordar _con claridad_ qué es lo que había pasado en sus sueños. Ahora mismo todo cuanto podía recordar era la cara de su Guardián de la Nube, y abstractos, pequeños trozos de gritos, chillidos, lucha… pero sabía lo suficiente para sentirse inquieto, sabiendo que cada vez que tenía estos sueños, algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Algo horrible, o peor.

Sacudiéndose lo que le quedaba de sueño se levantó de la cama, su pijama pegado a la piel, abriendo las ventanas y dejando que el fresco aire de la noche le despejase. La mansión Vongola estaba en silencio a esta hora de la madrugada, era casi relajante, la luz de la luna creaba sombras etéreas sobre el suelo, cubriendo los árboles y flores de una luz blanquiplateada.

La calma antes de la tempestad. Sin otra palabra cerró de nuevo las ventanas, corriendo el pestillo y soltando el aliento que no había sentido contener. Ya no iba a conseguir nada más de sueño, así que podía hacer algo productivo en vez de preocuparse por algo que aún no era definitivo. Pero todavía se preocupaba, sobre todo dado que era Alaude el protagonista de su sueño. El hombre era fuerte, el más fuerte de todos sus Guardianes, la Nube que se negaba a ser retenida, deslizándose por su propio camino mientras seguía protegiendo a la Famiglia.

¿Acaso esa independencia le había puesto en peligro?

Giotto no tuvo tiempo para contemplar esto cuando oyó un leve sonido, procedente del cuarto junto al suyo. Al principio pensó que se trataba tan sólo de su imaginación, pero conforme el sonido se hizo más claro (y sin duda más alto), lo reconoció al momento y dejó la habitación, apresurándose en silencio mientras abría la puerta al cuarto de Tsuna.

Alcanzó el lado de su hijo, que estaba revolviéndose y pataleando en las sábanas, quejándose y sollozando de dolor mientras una alucinación desconocida mantenía prisionero al niño, agarrándose a las mantas mientras giraba la cabeza, tratando de escapar de su trance de pesadilla.

"¡N-No…! ¡Pa-Para…!" Su cara retorcida por el dolor, las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas y sus gritos se hacían más fuertes. "¡N-No lo hagas…!"

"¡Tsuna!" Giotto sujetó al niño por los hombros, tratando rápidamente de despertarle, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con preocupación conforme el miedo se apoderaba de él, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. "¡Tsuna! ¡Despierta!" Lo que más le asustaba era cuando su hijo estaba atrapado en una de sus frecuentes pesadillas, y él no podía hacer nada más que tratar de despertarle de su sueño sin descanso. Ya no podía recordar cuantas veces había irrumpido en el cuarto sólo para presenciar al niño llorando y gimiendo en sus sueños, y la pena y dolor que sentía cuando no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"¡Tsuna!"

El castaño se desertó conteniendo el aliento, con los ojos marrón caramelo desenfocados y abiertos de terror mientras buscaba una cara conocida, agarrándose a los brazos que le rodeaban como una sanguijuela. Una lágrima consiguió escapar y se deslizó por la mejilla empapada de sudor, la visión de la cara de su padre le trajo alivio, miedo y ansiedad todo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Papá!" Tsuna rompió a llorar, agarrándose a su rubio padre como a un salvavidas, sollozando abiertamente ahora que alguien había venido a por él. El hombre sujetó al niño cerca de sí, dejando que llorase hasta quedarse a gusto, sus grandes manos apoyadas en la espalda del niño conforme éste se acurrucaba junto a él, con la cara enterrada en su hombro.

"Shh. Está bien, Tsuna. Papá está aquí." Giotto tarareó una nana suavemente, dibujando círculos en la espalda del niño, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas empapaban sus ropas y llegaban a la piel. "Todo está bien." Y pensar que hacía un año no era capaz de tocar a su hijo así. La primera vez que ocurrió, Tsuna se retrajo todavía más, apretándose contra la cabecera y mirándole con miedo y lágrimas en los ojos, como si el rubio fuese el que había causado la pesadilla en primer lugar. Pero ahora Tsuna confiaba en él con todo su ser, y se juró a sí mismo que nunca traicionaría la frágil confianza que el niño le había dado.

Siguió balanceándose adelante y atrás, acomodándose en la camita con Tsuna sentado en su regazo y apoyándose en él con alivio. Esperó hasta que los lloros se convirtieron en sollozos, no paró hasta que el niño fue al fin capaz de levantar la cabeza, con la cara roja, y exhausto de tanto llorar.

"¡T-Tsu-Tsuna estaba-hic-tan a-asustado!" Hipó Tsuna, su voz tomada y ronca por sus gritos. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la camisa blanca con fuerza, sus temblores recedieron lentamente ante los cariñosos cuidados de su padre. "¡T-Tsuna-hic-so-soñó que estaba haci-hic-haciendo daño a Pa-Papá… y-y a tío G, y a t-tío-hic-A-Asari también…!"

"Shh, todo está bien, Tsuna. No has hecho daño a nadie." El líder Vongola calmó a su hijo en voz baja, revolviéndole el pelo castaño y secando el resto de las lágrimas con el pulgar. "Estamos bien. Estamos bien Tsuna, ¿Lo ves?"

"Pe-Pero también había un-hic-hombre c-con nosotros, y é-él te estaba haciendo daño a ti también, P-Papá… pero y-yo no sabía qui-quién e-era…"

"¿Un hombre?" Giotto miró a Tsuna con sorpresa, y una pizca de preocupación. Normalmente los sueños de Tsuna eran sobre ellos y los hombres que mataron a su familia biológica, y ésta era la primera vez que le oía hablar sobre alguien que no conocía. "¿Cómo era, Tsuna?" No se dio cuenta de la urgencia en su tono, o de lo serio que sonaba. "¿Puedes decírmelo?"

Tsuna frunció el cejo mientras pensaba, claramente tratando de recordar al hombre que había visto en su pesadilla. "Um.. Te-Tenía el pelo largo y negro, y-y ojos de un bonito color rojo…"

Giotto se levantó de golpe, mirando a Tsuna con ojos como platos. ¿Qué quería decir su hijo? Sólo conocía a una persona con esa apariencia. Y, si no se equivocaba, su hijo estaba dormido en el momento de su encuentro. ¿Así que cómo? ¿Cómo sabía Tsuna de Carmine Neve? Salvo que… sus ojos azules se agrandaron ante el súbito pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

¿Era posible? ¿Era posible que… Tsuna tuviese también híper intuición?

Tsuna estaba empezando a preocuparse por su papá, cuyos ojos estaban entrecerrados, mirándole con una expresión extraña. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Con cautela alzó la mano para tocar la mejilla del otro, sus temblorosos labios se fruncieron.

"Papá, ¿qu-qué pasa? ¿H-ha dicho Tsuna algo malo?"

Dándose cuenta de que solo estaba hacienda que el niño se pusiese más nervioso, Giotto arregló su expresión en una más tranquila y reconfortante, sacudiendo la cabeza con suavidad.

"No, Tsuna. Es sólo que a papá se le había ocurrido algo, eso es todo." Le alborotó el pelo y cambió rápidamente de tema cuando vio que el más joven ocultaba un bostezo con la mano. "Ahora vuelve a la cama, Tsuna. No podrás jugar con los demás mañana si no duermes bien."

El niño se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, agarrándose a la ropa de su padre para impedir que el otro se moviera. "Te-tengo miedo." Admitió, todavía abrumado por la pesadilla que había sufrido hacia un rato. "T-Tsuna no quiere tener más sueños malos."

Giotto sonrió. "Entonces Papá se quedará y espantará a todos los sueños malos." Levantando al niño en sus brazos le abrazó, riendo cuando Tsuna soltó un gritito y rió, sus miedos desvaneciéndose cuando su padre le empezó a hacer cosquillas sin compasión. "¡P-Papá, p-para!" Rió, tratando de sujetar la mano que se acercaba a sus puntos débiles. El rubio continuó durante un rato, sin pausa, hasta que el niño se quedó sin aliento y se relajó en la cama de nuevo.

Giotto envolvió las sábanas alrededor de la forma de su hijo, a medias entre sentado y tumbado en la cama, con el codo apoyado en la almohada de Tsuna. El niño bostezo de nuevo, con los párpados caídos mientras sonreía a su padre con cansancio. "Papá… no te vayas todavía…" Murmuró, una pequeña mano cogida a la más grande.

"Me quedaré, Tsuna. Te lo prometo." Ojos azules se suavizaron mientras sus labios rozaban la frente del niño. "_Buonanotte, mio figlio_."

"_Buonanotte_, Papá…"

Sin prisa pero sin pausa Tsuna se durmió de nuevo, agarrado a la mano de su padre como asegurándose de que el mayor no iba a moverse. Giotto se dio cuenta y se rió, mirando con cariño al niño antes de alcanzar a Nuts, que se había caído de la cama en algún momento de la noche. Con cariño colocó el león de peluche al lado de su hijo, antes de volver a acariciar su pelo castaño, satisfecho con permanecer allí y observar la cara durmiente de su hijo hasta la mañana.

-KHR-

Ahora que estaba relativamente seguro de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, Giotto se sentía más reacio que nunca ha abandonar la mansión, poco dispuesto a dejar los niños tras de sí ahora que había decidido desmantelar la mayor parte de su fuerza militar. Pero había una reunión a la que debía acudir, una congregación mensual de los líderes de la Mafia en la que era obligatoria la presencia, suya y de todos sus guardianes. Era un alto al fuego temporal, para hablar de los asuntos más urgentes de su mundo, matones rebeldes, objetivos principales, criminales mafiosos y cosas por el estilo. Era también la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar disputas entre clanes rivales… es decir, siempre que no hubiesen tenido éxito en sus múltiples intentos de asesinato el uno contra el otro.

Se detuvo en la salida de la mansión, ya vestido y listo para marchar. La mayoría de los Guardianes ya estaban presentes al igual que sus hijos, que se encontraban en las escaleras, no acostumbrados a ver a todos sus padres marcharse al mismo tiempo. La preocupación estaba presente en las caras de Tsuna y Chrome, indiferencia en la de Hayato y Kyouya, una sonrisa en la de Takeshi y un fruncimiento de ceño en la de Ryohei.

"¿Alaude no ha llegado todavía?" Lampo miró a su alrededor, bostezando y quejándose por lo bajo, pasando a Lambo, que estaba dormido, a una doncella a la espera. "Vaya, haciendo que el magnífico yo tenga que esperar…"

"Bueno, él siempre es así." G puso los ojos en blanco mientras se volvía a su hijo peliplateado, que estaba evitando mirarle por todos los medios. "Oi, Hayato. Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Nada de colarse en el sótano, nada de dar problemas mientras estamos fuera, y no-"

"Y no hagas daño a cualquiera que se acerque a Décimo, sobre todo a los otros niños. Vale, vale, ya lo sé, viejo." Rezongó Hayato, poniendo los ojos en blanco, ojos verde pálido mostrando su preocupación incluso si su postura no la delataba. "No me fastidies."

Una vena saltó en la ceja del Guardián de la Tormenta. "¡Mocoso…!"

"¡AY! ¡Au au au au AU! ¡Suéltame la oreja, viejo!"

"Cuídate, Takeshi, y trata de no darle problemas a nadie de la casa." Asari estaba arrodillado para mirar al moreno a sus ojos dorado-marrones. "Siempre puedes entrenar con la espada en los jardines. Se bueno, y cuida del resto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Síp! ¡Que te diviertas, Otou-san!" Takeshi se estaba riendo y afirmando con la cabeza alegremente. "¡Estaremos bien!"

"Yo EXTREMADAMENTE no entiendo por qué tienes que irte, tío!" Ryohei exclamó al Guardián del Sol, disgustado por el hecho de no tener un compañero de lucha durante los próximos días. Entonces cargó contra el joven sacerdote, que estaba preparado y detuvo el puñetazo con un brazo. "¿Es…!" Un gancho. "¡Extremadamente…!" Un golpe por la izquierda. "¡…importante?"

"Lo es, ¡HASTA EL LÍMITE!" Contestó Knuckle a su sobrino, incluyendo sus movimientos en la pelea., un derechazo, un golpe directo y una finta. "¡No te preocupes…! ¡Volveremos… antes de que os deis cuenta!"

"¡EXTREEEEMO!"

Daemon se estremeció ante la cantidad de decibelios al otro lado del cuarto, tapando los oídos de su hija hasta que el volumen bajó considerablemente. "Ahora, mis queridísimos niños, Padre se irá por unos días. Por favor cuida de tu hermana, Mukuro."

"Kufufufu… Por supuesto. Padre, ¿cuándo volverá?" Preguntó Mukuro con tranquilidad, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de su gemela para calmarla, pues estaba claramente disgustada por ello. "No te preocupes Chrome, Padre volverá pronto."

"No te angustias, querida mía." El Guardián de la Niebla cogió a sus hijos de las manos, haciendo un gesto de cabeza a su niña. "Volveré tan pronto como pueda."

"Por favor tenga cuidado, Padre." Chrome apretó la mano de su padre, preocupada por su seguridad. "Vuelva sano y salvo."

Él sonrió y asintió, secretamente orgulloso de la sorpresa que había preparado no sólo para ellos dos, sino para todos los niños. Elena, que ya conocía la existencia de todos los niños Vongola, enseguida les había cogido cariño, y los niños a su vez, sin prisa pero sin pausa habían llegado a adorarla, asimilándola como una figura materna para todos ellos, aunque a Kyouya, a Hayato y quizá a Mukuro les llevó un tiempo el verla así. Ella conocía las reuniones mensuales y, al enterarse de que los niños iban a quedarse solos, se había ofrecido a ir a la casona y cuidar de ellos en lugar de sus padres. Por supuesto Giotto había rehusado en un primer momento, no queriendo importunar a la mujer, pero ella había insistido y Daemon, incapaz de ponerse en contra de su amante, la había apoyado, sabiendo que la inocencia de Chrome estaría más segura en su presencia. La mujer llegaría más tarde, después de que ellos se marcharan y Daemon deseó estar allí para ver las caras de felicidad de los niños cuando la vieran.

"Papá, ¿estaréis fuera mucho tiempo?" Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Tsuna también se puso nervioso, sintiendo la ansiedad de la separación, sus nervios obvios por la forma en que Nuts estaba siendo ahogado por su abrazo. Giotto sonrió y se arrodilló, ocultando su propia ansiedad mientras tocaba la mejilla de su hijo y plantaba un rápido beso en su frente. "No, es sólo por unos días. No te preocupes Tsuna, volveremos tan pronto como podamos."

"Pero…" El niño parecía dudar, un sentimiento conocido le golpeó, el mismo que había sentido mientras hablaba con Hayato y Takeshi hacía unos días. No podía entenderlo, pero algo le estaba advirtiendo de que detuviese al otro por todos los medios. Era raro, y estaba empezando a tener miedo pero Tsuna aisló esos sentimientos a regañadientes para que el mayor no tuviese que preocuparse por él. En cambio negó con la cabeza, esforzándose por sonreír al tiempo que abrazaba a su padre con fuerza. "No es nada, Papá. No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien."

"¿Estás seguro?" Giotto sabía que tenía que marcharse, y ese conocimiento hacía que le doliera su cabeza, su intuición enloquecida le hacía dudar en su resolución. Pero pondría a su Famiglia en un peligro aún mayor si se quedaba; los otros clanes mafiosos pensarían que su ausencia significaba que no querían colaborar, y podrían decidir atacarles. Vio un destello de preocupación en los ojos de su hijo, y algo más, merodeando en sus profundidades de color caramelo… pero lo achacó a su imaginación, apartándose del abrazo de su hijo para revolverle el pelo. "Se bueno, ¿vale? Tú también, Kyouya," Añadió dirigiéndose al Moreno que estaba apoyado en el muro, observando la despedida con cara impasible. "Tu padre no está aquí, pero se encontrará con nosotros allí y volveremos juntos. Estoy seguro de que también te diría que te cuidases." Sonrió al niño.

"Hm." El niño mayor asintió para indicar que le había entendido, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su mirada revoloteaba de un ligar a otro, como si estuviese buscando algo. Giotto le dejó estar, preguntándose que era lo que buscaba, cuando un sirviente anunció que todo estaba listo y estaban preparados para irse.

"Tenemos que irnos, Tsuna." Abrazó a su hijo de nuevo con fuerza antes de dejarle marchar, levantarse y avanzar hacia la puerta conforme sus Guardianes daban abrazos de última hora. "Os veremos pronto."

"Adiós, papá. Ten cuidado." Tsuna y los demás observaron mientras, uno por uno, sus padres desaparecieron a través de las puertas de entrada y dentro de los carruajes, las puertecillas cerrándose con fuerza al tiempo que los caballos se encabritaban y se ponían en marcha, dejando la mansión de los Vongola y yendo carretera abajo.

-KHR-

Giotto estaba mirando a través de la ventana, estremeciéndose ante la presión casi insufrible mientras su cabeza y su intuición gritaban en agonía con cada latigazo y cada bufido de los caballos, que les llevaban más y más lejos de la casona y de los niños. Se sujetó la cabeza, tratando de forzar a sus presentimientos a desaparecer, de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, pero cuanto más lejos estaban, peor se volvía su dolor de cabeza.

"¿Giotto?" Las dos personas que estaban con él, Asari y G, miraron al rubio con preocupación, el japonés decidiéndose a hablar al ver el dolor plasmado en la cara del otro. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"S-Sí…" Cerrando los ojos trató de relajarse, trató de no pensar en nada, pero un zumbido en el peor momento hizo que gruñese por lo bajo. "Es sólo que… mi intuición está tratando de matarme… me está diciendo que volvamos ahora mismo… como si Tsuna y los demás estuviesen en peligro…"

Los Guardianes de la Lluvia y la Tormenta intercambiaron una mirada. La intuición del líder Cielo nunca se equivocaba; de hecho, les había salvado en múltiples ocasiones, y una declaración como esa no podía tomarse a la ligera, dado que implicaba a los niños. Pero tampoco podían ignorar la reunión mensual de la mafia; hacerlo sería una muerte instantánea para la Vongola Famiglia.

"Giotto, tranquilízate. No va a pasarles nada." Pero por mucho que tratase de convencerse a sí mismo, su voz sonaba extrañamente monótona, tomándose en serie las premonitorias palabras. Maldita sea, ni siquiera él mismo creía en lo que estaba diciendo. "Los Neve también estarán en la reunión. No podrán hacer nada si Carmine Neve y sus Guardianes están allí."

"Eso es cierto." Añadió Asari, asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque él también estaba preocupado. "Calma, Giotto. Nuestros hijos estarán bien." El músico sonrió.

Giotto les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido por sus palabras, pero confiaba en su intuición por encima de todo. No podía equivocarse. No cuando su intuición estaba de esa forma. Todos permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del viaje, los dos hombres incapaces de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su preocupado líder, que siguió mirando por la ventana, deseando no por primera vez no tener una visión tan aguda y precisa de los acontecimientos.

-KHR-

Alaude se despertó poco a poco con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sintiendo como si su cabeza se fuese a partir en dos en cualquier momento. Su entorno estaba borroso, su visión se nublaba mientras trataba de recordar qué había pasado antes de que perdiese el conocimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se levantó de golpe pero un dolor agudo en el cuello hizo que tuviese que tumbarse de nuevo, su mundo girando mientras gruñía de dolor.

Maldita sea. Había bajado la guardia demasiado pronto. Probablemente tenía una contusión, y no podría moverse en condiciones durante unos minutos, horas si dejaba que llegase a ese extremo. Miró a su alrededor con cautela, pero no sintió a nadie a su alrededor, lo que consolidó su teoría de que sólo querían retrasarle, lo suficiente para darles a los Neve el tiempo suficiente para llevarse a los niños de la mansión sin problemas. Luchó por levantarse, estremeciéndose ante la presión, tambaleándose hasta el árbol más cercano y tratando de recuperarse. Ni en sueños iba a dejar que algo como esto le detuviese.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. La marabunta que le había atacado no era muy lista, dejándole tan cerca de la carretera. Sería fácil parar a un carro que fuese a la ciudad más cercana, alquilar un caballo y seguir con su camino. Ordenando a su dolor de cabeza que desapareciese, con su visión todavía borrosa encontró algo amarillo en una rama, resaltando sobre el verde que le rodeaba. Oyó los piidos desesperados al tiempo que levantaba la mano débilmente y dejaba que el pájaro fuese a ella, mientras se apoyaba contra el tronco.

"Cálmate." Dijo con más control del que realmente sentía. Deshizo su corbata rápidamente con una mano, con dedos temblorosos por el esfuerzo, y rasgó una tira con los dientes, atándola con cuidado alrededor de la pata del animalito.

Deberían haberle matado cuando tuvieron oportunidad, y Alaude haría que se arrepintiesen de ese error con intereses.

"Ve," ordenó al pájaro, "ve con Kyouya. Deprisa."

El canario no tardó en despegar, saltando de su mano extendida y partiendo hacia los cielos, y sólo cuando el pájaro desapareció Alaude se permitió el caer, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco y sabiendo que no podría moverse por un rato, su pecho moviéndose con el esfuerzo, su cara retorciéndose de dolor.

Sólo podía rezar por que la mascota de su hijo llegase a tiempo.

-KHR-

"… Se han ido." Takeshi no se había dado cuento de lo mucho que la presencia de su padre significaba para él hasta que se quedaron solos, el resto de los niños tampoco hablaron pues ellos también sentía la nostalgia ahora que sus padres realmente se habían manchado. Con miedo y aprehensión, trataron de que el pánico no les dominase, de que no resurgiese el trauma de perder a un padre y se buscaron los unos a los otros, tratando de encontrar sosiego en el conocimiento de que sus padres seguro que volverían a por ellos. Ryohei aceptó en silencio los abrazos de Tsuna y Chrome, Hayato asintió a la sonrisa que le dedicó Takeshi, Mukuro y Kyouya entraron en un alto a fuego temporal por el bien de sus hermanos.

Luchando por evitar la depresión, cada niño se marchó por su lado, asintiendo alegremente con los sirvientes y doncellas que les acompañaron a sus habitaciones, preocupados por los señoritos. Kyouya se paró al lado de una ventana, observando el cielo azul desprovisto de nubes con mirada calculadora, escrutando con intensidad ese cielo sin fin.

"¿Kyouya?" Mukuro estaba observando al otro, curioso pero empezando a preocuparse. Su 'hermano' sólo tenía esa mirada cuando había problemas, y él también podía sentir algo en el viento. "Kufufu… ¿Qué estás mirando?"

"Es extraño…" La joven alondra le ignore, murmurando para sí mismo mientras aguzaba sus sentidos al máximo. "Hibird no ha vuelto todavía."

"¿Ese pájaro molesto que te sigue a todas partes?" El niño con el pelo de piña también se había dado cuenta de esto, notando la desaparición de la abominación amarilla que seguía al otro a todas partes. Ahora estaba más en guardia que nunca, el preocupante sentimiento seguía creciendo.

El otro chico le lanzó una mirada de odia ante la mención a su querida mascota. "Te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro."

Mukuro se permitió una sonrisa autosuficiente, su tridente se empezó a materializar en su mano mientras el moreno adoptaba a su vez una posición a la defensiva. Pero justo cuando la pelea iba a desatarse, sintieron un escalofrío por la espalda, y ambos se volvieron hacia la ventana, sintiéndose observados. Ambos apuntaron inmediatamente sus respectivas armas hacia la ventana, escaneando la zona en busca de algo extraño. El exterior estaba en calma, ni una hoja fuera de su sitio, pero su espía también se había marchado, poniéndoles a los dos en guardia.

"vaya, vaya… parece que hoy vamos a divertirnos…" Mukuro comentó tranquilamente mientras bajaba su arma, pero no se desintegró, sus ojos buscaban el peligro mientras se volvía de medio lado para hablar con el otro. "¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kyouya?"

El otro chico estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien anunció su llegada, sorprendiéndoles cuando vieron que se trataba únicamente de su tía. "¡Mukuro! ¡Kyouya!" Les saludó Elena con cariño, y los niños ocultaron su sorpresa con rapidez, mientras ella se agachaba para darle a cada uno un abrazo. "¿Cómo estáis?"

"¿Señorita Elena?" Mukuro hizo una educada reverencia, escondiendo su ceño tras una sonrisa encantadora y dando golpecitos en la mano que sujetaba a la suya, mientras Kyouya permitía el contacto puesto que, divertido, había catalogado a la mujer como carnívora tras su primer encuentro. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Padre no está en este momento."

La mujer asintió, sintiendo algo… fuera de lugar en la casona, pero lo ignoró como poco importante. "Cuidaré de vosotros mientras vuestros padres están fuera." Elena revolvió el pelo azul, sonriendo al otro niño, que se había movido hacia la ventana, mirando al cielo. "¿Dónde está el resto?"

Kyouya ignoró la conversación en ciernes, todavía escaneando los cielos en busca de su pájaro perdido cuando, de pronto, una mota amarilla pasó zumbando, aterrizando en el marco de la ventana y lanzándose a sus brazos. El niño enseguida ayudó al pájaro a recuperar el equilibrio, mientras este piaba y se arreglaba las plumas con alarma, sus ojitos negros moviéndose de forma alocada con obvia angustia.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Murmuró al canario, alisándole las plumas, tratando de calmar su corazoncito.

Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de pergamino que debería estar atado a la patita del animal, en su lugar un trozo de tela negra. Entrecerró los ojos, y desató la tira de tela, colocando al animal en su cabeza, que se acomodó entre los bucles morenos, exhausto por el estrés físico y psíquico.

"Herbívoro," llamó a Mukuro, que dejó su conversación con Elena y miró al pedazo de tela en sus manos, reconociéndolo al instante por lo que era.

Elena se sobresaltó cuando vio el ceño en las facciones del joven niño, hacienda que pareciese mayor de lo que era. "Mukuro, ¿ocurre algo?"

"Nada, señorita Elena." El niño la cortó con suavidad, apartando la vista del otro, tomándola del brazo y llamando a un sirviente que la llevase al despacho. "Kufufufu… A Chrome le gustará verte de nuevo. Haré que alguien te acompañe." Lanzó una mirada furtiva a la alondra, que apartó la vista, gruñendo, con las tonfas preparadas y brillando con la luz del sol mientras iba a saludar al primero de sus… huéspedes no deseados. El hijo de la Niebla observó divertido conforme el otro se marchaba para impedir la entrada a los intrusos, preguntándose cómo hacer para mantener ignorantes a la mujer y el resto de sus hermanos, especialmente su hermana gemela y Tsunayoshi.

"Yo también os he echado a todos de menos." Elena sentía que algo iba mal. Mukuro estaba serio, demasiado serio para su personalidad habitual, y eso le preocupaba. "Mukuro," le llamó antes de irse con el resto de los niños, haciendo que el niño la mirase.

"¿Me lo dirías si pasase algo, verdad? Preguntó con amabilidad, queriendo que el niño confiase en ella. Aunque Chrome se había confiado a ella, Mukuro se mantenía al margen, actuando como el perfecto señorito pero la desconfianza del chico le descolocaba. No quería agobiar al niño, y en su lugar decidía confiar en él, esperando que hiciese lo mismo.

Mukuro parpadeó, algo sorprendido por que ella no preguntase nada, al contrario que el resto de los adultos. Sintió un repentino aprecio por ella, y agitó la cabeza, sonriéndole. A lo mejor no era tan mala. "Todo irá bien, señorita Elena. Por favor, cuida de Chrome y de los demás por mí."

"¡Mukuro…!" Elena no pudo contestarle pues el niño desapareció en un banco de niebla, dejando un espacio vacío en su lugar. Todo irá bien… ¿Qué quería decir? Las palabras del chico le preocuparon, incluso mientras entraba al cuarto de los niños, que sonrieron y la saludaron con entusiasmo.

"¡Tía Elena!" Tsuna fue el primero en avanzar, abrazándola con fuerza, agradecido por su presencia. Chrome sonrió a su vez, pero no se acercó, dejando que el chico acabase primero. Takeshi y Hayato también estaban allí, así como Ryohei, que tenía a Lambo sentado en su hombro, el bebé gritando y balbuceando con alegría mientras se agarraba con fuerza a los mechones de pelo blanco.

"¡Es tía Elena al EXTREMO!" Gritó el boxeador, avanzando y sonriendo a la mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa y le tomó a Lambo entre sus brazos. "¿Cómo te va EXTREMADAMENTE!"

"¡Me va extremadamente bien, Ryohei!" Se rió ante su entusiasmo, arrullando al bebé en sus brazos. "¿Cómo estáis los demás?" Observó a los ocupantes del cuarto, viendo a Hayato en el rincón con la nariz metida en un grueso libro viejo, mientras Takeshi se movía junto a la ventana con su hakama de entrenamiento y tirando una pequeña pelota arriba y abajo.

"¡Hola tía! ¡Cuánto tiempo!" Con una precisión que casi daba miedo, el hijo de la Lluvia apuntó y tiró la pelota, que cayó limpiamente en una caja junto al hijo de la Tormenta, el material rozándole suavemente la mejilla mientras el otro levantaba la vista para lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

"Ya veo que seguís igual que siempre." Elena entró en la habitación, sentándose en un sillón y colocando a Lambo en su regazo. Con amabilidad indicó a Chrome que se sentase a su lado, habiendo echado mucho de menos a la niña y satisfecha cuando la niña la siguió y se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

"¿Cómo estás, querida?" Elena le preguntó, alargando la mano para apretar el bracito de la niña. Chrome estaba muy delgada para su edad, algo en lo que se había fijado desde el principio. "¿Estás comiendo bien?"

"Estoy bien, señorita Elena." Chrome respondió tímidamente, sonriendo dulcemente a Lambo, que la cogió de los dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos con felicidad. "Padre y el resto cuidan bien de mí."

"Me alegro entonces." La mujer sonrió a la niña, mientras convencía a Tsuna para que se sentase a su lado a hablar.

Chrome se detuvo de repente, mirando hacia la puerta con un dejo de preocupación en su ojo púrpura. Hayato también paró, cerrando de golpe el libro y mirando alrededor de la habitación, mechones plateados enmarcaban sus brillantes ojos verde-azulados.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, chicos?" Tsuna, habiendo notado la espeluznante quietud del cuarto, preguntó con curiosidad, mirando de un hermano a otro.

"Tsuna." La voz de Takeshi era extrañamente monótona, y sonaba algo extraña. "¿Podéis quedaros aquí Chrome y tú? Tengo que comprobar algo fuera."

"Sí, yo le acompaño." Hayato estaba de pie en un segundo, siguiendo los pasos del pequeño espadachín, cuya mano ya estaba en el pomo de la puerta. "Sólo será un momento."

"¿Dónde vais?" Elena les preguntó preocupada, observando cómo Ryohei se levantaba también, siguiendo a los chicos más jóvenes. Takeshi se fue con un saludo, Hayato bajó la cabeza y Ryohei haciendo ruido mientras, uno por uno, desaparecían de la vista.

"¡Os acompañaré al extremo!"

"¡Esperad! ¡Iré con vosotros!" Tsuna hizo por levantarse y seguirles, pero Chrome le detuvo con una mano en la manga mientras negaba con la cabeza en silencio, asintiendo una vez tras compartir una mirada con su hermano peliplateado.

_Ya sabes que hacer._

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y los tres niños intercambiaron miradas de seriedad antes de partir en direcciones opuestas, hacia los débiles sonidos de lucha y gritos que casi no se oían en la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: ***_Buonanotte_ y _mio figlio_ – Italiano para buenas noches e hijo mío, respectivamente.

Quería preguntaros algo. ¿La trama se mueve muy despacio o muy rápido? Veréis, yo soy el tipo de persona que prefiere desarrollar algo a lo largo del tiempo, así que me disculpo ahora si algunos de vosotros os sentís frustrados por la falta de acción. Pero, en el capítulo siguiente ¡Veréis lo que todos estabais esperando! En cuanto a lo que es… ya lo veréis. :)

¡De nuevo, leed y comentad todos! ¡Gracias por leer, y nos veremos la próxima vez!

* * *

><p><strong>NT.: **¡Nueva imagen de portada para la historia! ¡La imagen es 100% original de la versión española!

Y en otro orden de cosas, respondiendo a la pregunta de ximena, todos los personajes de la familia Neve son personajes creados por EngelMegane así que no aparecen en el manga. Se menciona en una nota de autor al principio del capítulo 9. :)

* * *

><p><span>Siguiente capítulo: Resolución<span>

_"Te dije que no podrían hacer nada."_

¿Cuál era la relación entre Tsuna y él mismo?

_La única persona que puede derrotarte... soy yo._

De cualquier forma, el cielo nunca le querría entre sus filas.

_"¡No podemos dejarte aquí!"_

(Y una nota de autor bastante larga)


End file.
